Phoenix
by LivingPerfection
Summary: Five years after leaving the Feudal Era taking Miroku, Sango and Shippo with her, Kagome has graduated High School and moved to America. She is happy now, a awesome new friend, and maybe a boyfriend. But will a old face show up to change everything?
1. Summary?

A.N. This story is new. This is just a silly little thing, it'll more or less be a work in progress. Hope ya like it!

A dream

Chap. 1: Summary?

Kagome was your normal girl; in Jr. High, she made pretty decent grades, she had nice friends, a boy who liked her, and a secret. Unfortunately for her, she could not tell her friends her secret. They didn't know that she was the one who single handedly made it so that demons and humans could live together in peace. But once she grew older, her old friends started making new ones, and she herself started hanging out with some really old friends.

When I was younger, it seemed like a good idea to bring Sango, Miroku, and Shippo to the present, she thought to herself, _they seemed to fit in well (except Shippo at first) and made new friends. I was glad to have them here. Now I miss them terribly. _

she thought to herself, 

After she went to high school, Kagome still was friends with Sango and Miroku. But unlike them, she had moved to America after graduation. She talked to them as much as possible, whether it be by getting on the computer or spending money on a prepaid cellular phone that she used to just call them; Kagomes feelings for her friends had never changed. InuYasha had decided not to come to Kagomes present with her and their friends, choosing to stay in the Feudal Era and look for his brother and finally defeat him. Kagome knew, from what she had read in history books about Japan, InuYasha had succeeded in overpowering his older half-brother Sesshomaru in killing him and became the third ever Lord of The Western Lands. What the history books hadn't said was that InuYasha wouldn't die. With the falling of Lords and Ladies, InuYasha faded into the background. Although he had kept his name, and the constant memories of the girl and their friends, he had too moved to America. Little did he know, he would run into Kagome sooner than he had planned on.

A.N. This was just more like a summary chapter. Short but hopefully enough to entice you to want to read the story. I am planning on finishing _A New Start _soon though. I feel its end is near. I want to thank everybody who read my last story. And I hope that many more will like the new one. Tell me what you think of this!


	2. Phoenix

A.N. This I can tell might be a fun story to write. Hope the first real chapter goes on as well as I think it will.

Chap. 2: Phoenix

"Hey Ally," Kagome said into the telephone, "do you have any classes today?"

Kagome, after she decided to move to America went to the state of Arizona. Many people had told her to go to New York or California, but she found that the people there weren't mainly Japanese decent; but Chinese. So she moved to Phoenix and settled easily enough in a few months.

"Hey Kagome," said the girl on the other line, "no I don't have any classes. My history class was cancelled because Prof. Juno got sick again."

Kagome laughed, the odd professor of history was always getting sick it seemed. He was every old, and had been teaching at the ASU for as long as anyone could remember.

**Prof. Juno's Class**

Kagome had taken his course when she moved to the states, but got upset when they started on early Japanese history which had focused on the 'Warring States Era'. Juno had brought up the two sons of the Lord of The Western Lands, InuYasha and Sesshomaru and how they were battling for just about anything they came across. He mainly focused on InuYasha though, as he had stayed the Lord until he disappeared from history in the 16th Century A.D. The professor spoke of the two women InuYasha had cared for, a young girl who no one knew her name, and a priestess by the name of Kikyo. When the slide of a painting showed up, the class all looked at Kagome. She remembered the day that was drawn…

**-Feudal Japan- 500 yrs ago.-**

"Kagome," whined a boy with white hair and amber eyes, "must we sit for this man?"

"Yes," she replied angrily, "he says this is all he can do for us after we saved his village from Naraku. You ought to be happy, we defeated the guy once and for all. We should be happy, this is a way to remember it."

Kagome and InuYasha were left to slay Naraku by themselves in the village when Sango and Miroku had been badly wounded in their last battle with the half-demon. The headman of the village was a skillful artist, and wanted to paint a portrait of the two as a payment for ridding his village of such a horrible creature. Kagome was more than thrilled to have such a offer, InuYasha on the other hand wanted to leave with the now complete Shikon Jewel and find a way to use it without making Kagome angry.

"Fine, I will sit for the dumb portrait" he grumbled.

"Good, because its not like you had a choice anyway," Kagome said smugly as the man led her and InuYasha into his mansion to sit for the painting. He decided that her clothing was too strange and had his wife bring her a dress more suitable for a portrait. InuYasha was stunned as Kagome emerged from another room in a Kimono of red, white and black. 'she looks like a angel' he thought to himself.

The man had painted the portrait so carefully and accurately, you could see the love in the girl's eyes as she was told to stand next to the sitting half-demon and look down upon him over his shoulder. InuYasha was told to look in the direction of the door, almost as if he didn't notice the girl.

**Juno's class**

"… this is the only known painting of InuYasha and his mysterious lady friend," the professor had said, not noticing that the whole class had their eyes on the new foreign exchange student. When he had noticed why it had gotten so quiet the older man himself looked at her. "Ahh, Ms. Er… Higurashi, you're from Japan. Do you know the legend of the young lord?"

"Um…" the girl said slowly. "The story of the young lord is well known in Japan. As it says, he was a half-demon, or as we say 'hanou', he was accompanied by five companions; a young girl, a lecherous monk (not in the American history books), a Demon Exterminator, a hell cat, and a child fox demon." Kagome didn't know if she should tell the whole story, Or just summarize it. She knew that people would think it weird to know too much, so she asked the professor.

"Would you like to know the whole story yourself or just tell the class?" she asked slowly, knowing they had plenty of time to hear the whole thing.

"Why don't you tell everybody," he said smiling. "It will be like having a guest speaker, and to make it more like that, why don't you stand up here at the podium and I will take your seat for the lecture."

The girl nodded and got up slowly.

"InuYasha had met the girl fifty years after he was sealed to a sacred tree by a arrow shot at him by the priestess of the village he lived in. After being sealed, the woman had died. She thought InuYasha had betrayed her, so she in turn betrayed him. Unbeknownst to her though, InuYasha hadn't betrayed her. A half demon by the name of Naraku had shape shifted into InuYasha and clawed her in the back leaving fatal wounds. After that, the man went to InuYasha and attempted to kill the other man with a bow and arrow, but missed; he was not the archer the priestess was." Kagome couldn't bring herself to say Kikyo's name, so she used 'priestess' and hoped no one noticed. They didn't, all eyes and ears were on here though.

"InuYasha was enraged, and went to the village to steal the Jewel, almost getting away he was sealed to the front of a huge tree that still stands today. The priestess had used the last bit of power she had to seal the demon before dying herself. But before perishing from her wounds, the priestess told her younger sister, who would be taking over protecting the village, to burn the jewel with her body." Kagome sighed and continued with the story. "Fifty years had passed when a girl wandered into the village, she had the faint powers of a priestess, and many thought she was a reincarnation of the dead priestess of the past. The new head of the village was the younger sister of the betrayed woman and herself was fooled at one point. They soon realized their figuring was correct when in the forest InuYasha was revived at being in the same area of the girl. I… er…I mean she had never seen anything like him before and didn't notice that he wasn't just sleeping. But when he awoke trouble ensued. A demon at that point had tried to kill the girl, and almost succeeded by slicing a hole in her side. At this fresh wound, a small jewel had popped out of her body. The jewel was the Shikon jewel." New memories aroused in Kagome's mind as she tried not to cry.

"InuYasha asked the girl to remove the arrow from his chest and he would help her defeat the demon that was threatening them. The girl obliged and pulled the arrow loose. This being a mistake soon, after slaying the demon, InuYasha turned to the girl. He now knew that she was not his fallen love, and still wanted the jewel to become a full fledged demon. The village priestess noticing this put a rosary around the boys neck telling the girl that if she said the words of subjugation he would regret making her angry. They say that the word spoken was 'sit' which was funny as the half demon was a dog demon. He would fly flat into any surface face first at the words. Later, another demon had attacked and succeeded in consuming the jewel. The demon was a crow, and all that was done to him by InuYasha was his foot got clawed off. The girl had tried her hand at archery and failed, but then succeeded in shooting the demon when she attached it's foot to a arrow, subsequently shattering the jewel into a million shards across the area."

The class were so wrapped into the story that they never noticed how well she knew this.

"The pair had gone on in search for the jewel making many enemies, and a few friends in the process. The child fox demon was the first they met. They helped him in destroying two thunder demons who had killed his pack. The girl thought the child adorable and was able to get the half demon to allow the boy to go with them on their adventures. The monk, as I said was surprisingly lecherous, he had a wandering hand, and although they never say this in any books I have read here, it is written in detail back in Japan. He also contained a wind tunnel in his right hand, a curse placed on his family by Naraku; this made the monk want to search for the demon and defeat him to rid himself of the burden. The demon exterminator, on the other hand was a young woman. She managed to slightly tame the monk, along with loose her entire village and family in a extermination battle. Naraku had used them as puppets, only her and her young brother survived. Unfortunately the boy perished when the jewel shard that had kept him alive was removed from his back by Naraku. The hell cat was the pet of the exterminator and turned to be very useful in battle. The group traveled for many years working to destroy Naraku. Much of the battles ended with bad wounds, but always they came out victorious. The team had defeated Narakus 'incarnations' who had consisted of a wind sorceress, a demon that was similar to what is said a void and held no presence, along with many other terrifying creatures. With the use of InuYasha's sword, Tetusiga, he and the girl succeeded in slaying Naraku after many years. Although their companions were wounded, they later got better and then mysteriously disappeared after that. Many think the monk and exterminator ran away and got married adopting the young fox demon. Others say the perished from their wounds. No one really knows. The girl too disappeared and was never seen or heard from by anyone. As most historians know, InuYasha searched for his largest foe after defeating Naraku, his brother Sesshomaru the 'Lord of the Western Lands' at the time and sought to defeat him once and for all. The young half demon fought his brother and won. Inheriting the title 'Lord of the Western Lands' himself, InuYasha stayed a half demon. They say he used the Jewel to just help strengthen himself to be a little more powerful rather than a full fledged demon as he had wanted. And that is all anyone knows of the story." Kagome finished her story and the professor stood up eyes shining.

"Well done young lady," he beamed coming down to the podium. "she is right class. But I think the story sounded much better coming from her than me. She is a native of the land after all. Any questions?"

One person had raised their hand, "yeah."

After that many raised their hands. Kagome knew what was up.

"I already know your question," she said looking around and then down at her feet. "You all want to know why I look almost identical to the woman in the painting. Right?"

Everybody nodded. Many just sat there looking at her, and the picture, and back at her before nodding.

"Well that is another thing," she said. "She turned out to be my ancestor. I do not know how my family knows this, there is no documentation of her anywhere other than this portrait. But the family legend says that there was a powerful priestess that helped defeat a terrible demon in the 'warring states era'. They just put two and two together and assumed it."

**-Back to reality-**

"Kagome are you alright?" Ally said on the phone.

"What?" Kagome said quietly, "oh yeah sorry."

"No problem," her friend said. "Do you want to do something then? Neither of us have plans tonight."

"Yeah, what do you say you meet me at the mall in fifteen minutes and we can catch a movie?" Kagome asked her friend.

"Yeah that sounds good. I've spent to much time in class already."

"I know the feeling."

The two girls laughed and then hung up. Kagome decided to get ready to leave. Pulling on a pair of blue jeans and a loose green tank top and pulling her hair up into a ponytail Kagome grabbed her wallet and keys and set off to meet her friend.

He had a funny look on his face as he snuck up on the woman in front of him. Slowly walking in her direction he made sure he made as little noise possible he crept closer, finally snatching her up and whirling her around.

"WHAT THE FU-" she screamed until she saw who sneaked up behind her. "Oh, InuYasha! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

A.N. Thought I would leave that as it is. Hope you like it! More to come soon. For both stories.


	3. Reincarnate

Chap. 3: Reincarnate?

Last Time

"WHAT THE FU-" she screamed until she saw who sneaked up behind her. "Oh, InuYasha! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

Now

Kagome and her friend Ally finished the movie they went to see and were just wandering around the mall. Ally was still getting Kagome used to the different things in the US, but she had learned that in Japan many things were adapted into American style customs, just as many American customs were adapted by Japanese.

"So Kagome" Ally said, "what do you want to do?"

"I don't know," the other girl said. "What is there to do here?"

Ally told Kagome about the different stores, and food places and studios. Kagome wanted to see everything but first they needed to go home. It was pretty late, and both women had early classes the next day.

InuYasha was walking down the hall of the mall with his girlfriend when he spotted a girl who was very familiar to him. He turned around to follow her when he felt a hand tug on his shirt.

"InuYasha are you okay?" Sasha asked him.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I just saw someone I thought I knew," the hanou lied and continued walking with his girlfriend.

Sasha had always thought her boyfriend was a little strange. It was true that humans and demons live together now, but he wasn't human or demon. She liked him as he was, a half demon, but she couldn't help think that he wasn't always truthful with her. Sasha had asked him about his previous girlfriends once, and he had said that he only 'dated' two girls before. At first she thought he was weird because it turned out they were related, but she soon found that although the women were similar they were very different. In that she also learned that InuYasha loved them for different reasons.

"So," she said cheerily, "what do you want to do?"

"I don't know," he said looking around. "what time is it?"

Sasha looked at her watch to see that it was already close to 10:00 P.M. and the two decided that it was best that he take her home so that he could prepare himself for his transfer to ASU.

Kagome sometimes hated her psychology course. She felt that the teacher was a bit on the stupid side. But the woman was just as ancient as the crazy history professor. She was still writing notes from the sentence the woman had said when the door to the room opened. In walked a man with brown hair and blue eyes. Although it was tied up in a ponytail, Kagome could tell his hair was really long.

He looks like Kouga. She thought to herself, _maybe he is a descendant or maybe his reincarnation. _Kagome thought nothing else of it until the man was walking in her direction. She smiled up at him as he took the seat next to her.

She thought to herself, Kagome thought nothing else of it until the man was walking in her direction. She smiled up at him as he took the seat next to her. 

"Hello," he said. _Oh my god it is Kouga!_ Kagome thought excitedly. "my name is James Wolfe, what's yours?

Kagome sighed but still smiled.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi," she said shaking his hand.

"Well Kagome," he said with a sly grin, "I am very glad we met just now."

She smiled to herself _Yup, he's Kouga's reincarnation._

The rest of the class went by pretty fast, they continued to go over why most people who hunted other people did just that.

"So, who can sum up why man is the ultimate prey?" the professor asked.

Kagomes hand shot up before anybody else could answer.

"Yes Ms. Higurashi," she said smiling at the young foreign woman. It seemed that Kagome was the only person who ever understood anything properly in this bunch.

"Man is the ultimate prey" she started.

"Why is that?" the professor asked.

"Because the thing that is being hunted has a higher thought of escape than other animals," She finished.

"That is right Ms. Higurashi," the professor said, "but why is it considered more fun to hunt another human?"

"If you are hunting another human than you have to use a more complex thought process to find them. When hunting animals, you know more or less where they will run. In hunting humans they will not just run, but they will hide. They will also always try to outsmart the hunter. Using delicate techniques to disguise themselves to match their surroundings and knowing exactly when it is safer to run in the opposite direction when the hunter has his back turned." The whole class had stared at Kagome wide eyed and surprised.

"She is absolutely right," the professor beamed. "I suggest you all take a leaf out Ms. Higurashi's book."

The class all nodded their heads before leaving for the day.

"So Kagome," James said, "want to get a cup of coffee or something?"

So much like Kouga. Well at least this time I can give him a chance without InuYasha trying to kill him. Kagome smiled and nodded, walking with the boy to closest coffee stand.

"So what brings you to ASU," Kagome asked.

"I transferred here from USC" he said, "I am on a football scholarship."

"Wow, from football to psychology. Definitely a big difference," she laughed.

"Yeah, well it's the only way I can come to school for free," he said sheepishly, "I'm not bad at the sport, actually I am pretty good at it. But around my sophomore yearin high school I all of a sudden just grew faster. It was weird."  
Kagome smiled, _that must have been when Kouga's spirit and his melded into one. _She smiled and looked at the boy.

"That's really cool" she said, "I am not really good at sports. I am a decent archer, and I am pretty fast, but a old friend always kept me on my toes back in Japan."

"I thought you weren't from here," he said smiling. "I just figured maybe you were descended from another culture, but transferred here from it."

Kagome laughed and told the boy how she had moved from Japan to America two years after high school to pursue a different type of living.

InuYasha woke up from another dream of his past. Still not able to get the same girl out of his mind. It had been a weird life for him. In some ways it had been over 500 years since he had seen Kagome, but then in the same time it had only been five years.

**500 years ago**

"InuYasha why don't you come with us?" Sango asked the hanou, "Kagome has been looking for you all day to ask you just that."

InuYasha looked at his friend and sighed.

"I cant," he said simply, "I still have to defeat Sesshomaru. Even with Kikyo, I still have much to do here."

His friend looked at him with sad eyes and nodded. After losing her brother for good, Sango was only willing to go to the future with Kagome.

"Alright, well I hope you do the right thing."

**Present**

The hanou sighed as he remembered his last encounter with his friends. He never did get to say goodbye to Kagome, that nearly killed him when over 500 years later, when he knew that she would be in Tokyo along with their friends he still couldn't find her. He had found a way to contact Sango and Miroku and was relieved to see that they remembered him, and when he had asked them if they still spoke with Kagome he learned that she was in America.

InuYasha moved to the united states in the 1930's. He had lived everywhere, and didn't really like it too much, but mainly because his love wasn't with him. He knew he would still have to wait another 65 years before Kagome was born. He went back to Japan the year she was to go see him, and he saw her the day before she mysteriously disappeared; realizing she had found the **Bone Eaters Well**. Not being able to take that, he returned to the United States and waited until he knew she would return and be done with the 'Warring States Era' for good. The year he knew Kagome was to turn 18, InuYasha got ahold of a Japanese phone directory on the internet and tried to get in contact with Sango and Miroku. He found them pretty easily, they were listed together under 'Sango and Miroku Hauk' in Tokyo. Calling them he immediately recognized Miroku's voice.

"Hello," the man said.

"Miroku?" InuYasha asked into the phone carefully.

"Yes, this is Miroku, who is this?" he sounded like he was in the middle of something but InuYasha didn't care.

"Miroku, it's InuYasha."

A.N. There we go. I like this chapter. Although it took me no time to write. The story will probably get weird soon. R&R!


	4. Dancing

A.N. I do not own InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku or Sango. But I do own everybody else. Unless you recognize them from somewhere else, I didn't take anyone other than the four main characters.

Chap. 4: Dancing

**Last time**

"Miroku, it's InuYasha."

**now**

Miroku looked at the phone before saying anything.

"Did you say this is InuYasha?" the monk asked.

"No, it's Sesshomaru here to call you a idiot. YES ITS INUYASHA!" the half demon was already fed up with the monk but thought it best to try and keep his temper.

"This cant be," Miroku said incredulously, "you should be dead by now."

"Thanks," InuYasha said, "so glad that your happy to hear from me. Let me talk to Sango."

Kagome was glad that she spent the day with James. He was very funny, they talked a lot about the class they had together. It was Kagome's last class of the day, and she was ready to go home.

**at Kagome's appt**

The phone had just rang when Kagome opened the door. _The machine can get it._

"Hi, this is Kagome. I'm probably out or asleep, so leave a message and your name and number. I will call you back as soon as I can" the message said before a voice came on.

"Hi Kagome. It's Sango, call me IMMEDIATELY! YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHO IS STILL ALIVE AND IN AMERICA!"

The line went silent and Kagome sighed. She figured it was something about Kouga so she decided to shower before calling her old friend back.

**-fifteen minutes later-**

Kagome rang the water out of her hair and pulled out some pants and a shirt. Picking up her prepaid cell phone she used to call Sango and her family, she pressed and held the #2 on the keypad.

"Hello" said a voice on the other line.  
"Hey Miroku, its Kagome. Can I talk to Sango?" Kagome said nicely to her old friend, so happy the odd couple finally tied the knot.

"Yeah sure, hold on."

"Hello?" Sango said.

"Hey Sango what's up?" Kagome said cheerily pulling the towel out of her wet hair.

"Oh hi Kagome. You just got my message?"

"Yeah, I just got home. I kinda was on a date," Kagome lied but didn't.

"Really?" her old friend asked. "Who is this guy?"

"Kouga." Kagome said matter of factly.

"WHO!?" Sango yelled into the phone. "There is no way! He would be dead by now, even for a demon!"

"I know that, it was his reincarnation. The actual guy is named James, but I know he's Kouga's reincarnation. He looks, acts, and sounds just like him. Minus the constant trying to get me to be his mate part," Kagome laughed.

"Well now that we have one old face in the pot, guess who didn't die?"

InuYasha still didn't know what to tell his girlfriend Sasha. Kagome was there in Phoenix, and she had been for well over a year. He smiled knowing that the girl he saw at the mall was her.

What do I do though? I am so happy with Sasha, she's nice and beautiful. We have no history to get in the way of anything like I do with Kagome.

The hanou thought more to himself as he drove to Sasha's to pick her up to go to the club.

When he pulled up and got out of the car to go into her apartment he thought he smelled a wolf. _It's Arizona, they are around all over the place. **No, idiot, that would be coyotes. Wolves live in the north remember?** Oh yeah, well I bet wolf demons live in this area somewhere._ Knocking on the door InuYasha waited patiently.

"Hey babe!" Sasha said opening the door.  
"Hi" he said walking in.

"I am almost ready, just gotta find my keys," she wandered around a bit more in the apartment before hearing a jingle. InuYasha found the keys sitting on the counter under her sunglasses.

She laughed and almost walked out of the room when she heard a throat clearing.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Well gorgeous, I love seeing you half naked but the rest of Phoenix shouldn't be allowed to also," InuYasha teased her staring at her bare midriff.

Sasha looked down to see what her boyfriend was saying and smiled. She had been so busy looking for her keys, Sasha forgot to put on her shirt. Kissing InuYasha for warning her, Sasha disappeared into her room and came out in a black lacy top with no sleeves.

"Well," InuYasha said putting a arm around her waist, "you are not allowed out of my sight tonight." Sasha giggled, she loved the way InuYasha was overprotective of her. It made her feel so special. Kissing him one more time, the couple left the building and headed to InuYasha's car.

Ten minutes later, InuYasha and Sasha made it to the club in main silence. Walking up to the front of the line, all InuYasha had to do was look at the bouncer and they were allowed in without being carded. The people in the line complained but the bouncer glared and they shut up. InuYasha held a good deal of money in this club, co-owning it with a man he met in the '80's, the only one who knew how old InuYasha really was, InuYasha said that his father was the original co-owner and it was passed to him, no one thought anything of it. Minus the founders pictures, the man was identical, minus the picture being taken on a night of the new moon. InuYasha had dyed his hair black for a to make people think he was going to change his image and just let it naturally fade back into his natural white color.

InuYasha led his girl up to the bar where he ordered two sodas and led her to the dance floor. They were having fun when, once again he smelled another familiar scent. But it wasn't a wolf. It was a old, and loved scent.

"Ally must we do this?" Kagome asked her friend as they entered the club.

"Yes," her friend said smiling, "you need exposure. You're totally hot and you always hide it. Boys will be lining up around the block to get a chance to talk to you!"

Kagome knew that her friend was talking about that because of the way she had dressed to go out. Kagome always wore jeans and baggy t-shirts; but tonight she wore black hip hugging jeans, a black camisole type shirt with a blood red netting over it. Her hair, long and strait as usual looked awesome with her makeup done up expertly in shades of grey paired with red lipstick. Sighing Kagome nodded as they made their way to the bar.

"What'll you have?" the man asked looking Kagome and her friend up and down and smiling.

"I'll just have water," Kagome said.

"I'll have the same," Ally said smiling at the bartender. He handed the girls the two bottles, but when they tried to pay he said that it was ladies night. Their drinks were free.

The girls laughed and went off to dance.

InuYasha was having fun showing his hot girlfriend off to the other guys, who was all watching them dance with jealous looks on their faces, when he noticed soon after the old scent showed up that they men were no longer looking at them. A large gap had spread in the crowd as the people stopped to watch two hot black haired girls dance together, but they weren't just dancing. It was a really sexy dance, that InuYasha had never seen women dance like together. The two women were completely oblivious to the fact that they were being watched by everybody in the club, the taller one in black jeans turned to face her friend with a big smile on her face, and they started dancing really close together.

"What did I tell you," Ally said in Kagome's ear as she wrapped her arm around her friends waist.

"Yeah," Kagome laughed putting her arm around Ally's neck, "if we get any more attention we might get kicked out of here."

Ally laughed, they both knew that wouldn't happen. To the crowd, the girls were just laughing because they were having fun. But they were laughing because they knew they could get everybody's attention.

When the song ended, the girls stopped dancing and looked around at the rest of the club with smiles on their faces.

"Well let's give it up for our best entertainment ever!" the DJ said into the microphone. The girls laughed, and walked off the dance floor into the ladies bathroom. After doing what they needed to do, the women fixed their makeup and Kagome tied her long hair into a loose ponytail. Just then the door opened and a girl with long light brown hair came in.

"Hi," she said, "my name is Sasha. I just wanted to know how you two learned how to move like that."

Kagome and Ally both grinned at the girl.

"You don't learn to move like that," Kagome said smiling at the girl. "Let the music take over. Don't think about it."

Sasha smiled, she knew that her boyfriend had been checking the taller girl out when they were dancing, but she was more than positive the two older women were lesbians. _They had to be by the way they were dancing,_ she mused to herself.

Kagome and Ally left the bathroom as Sasha entered a stall. As the door opened a horde of boys rushed both Kagome and Ally, wanting them to dance. Kagome had chosen to dance with a tall lean Hispanic boy, while Ally danced with a skinny Caucasian boy. (who would take offense if I said 'white' boy? Gotta know.)

The DJ had taken many requests that night, most in language Kagome figured to be Spanish. She knew most of everybody there spoke that language and just went along with the music, following the boy she was dancing with.

"So," he said, "what's your name?"

Kagome giggled.

"My name is Kagome. What's yours?"

"Jose," he said smiling. "I've never heard a name like that. Where are you from?"

Kagome told him she was from Japan and he smiled.

"That's so cool. Finally a girl who's not indigenous to this area!" Jose pulled Kagome a little slower as a Spanish song came on. He sang in her ear, almost serenading her. Kagome was in heaven, when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey, 'Gome," she looked up to see Ally was tapping her.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"We gotta head out," her friend said smiling at Kagome's face.

"Why?" Kagome complained.

"Because it's two in the morning."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Kagome practically yelled.

"I'm sorry" she said to Jose pulling a card out of her pocket. "Call me sometime." And with that she was out the door.

**A.N.** I had fun writing this chapter. The dancing might sound weird to some, but that was all I knew to write. My friends and I are the same way. But hey, it takes Kagome out of her usual context right? I thank everyone for their reviews. There were some on Chapter 2 that I would like to clarify. It might have seemed that I was making California to be all Chinese decent, and I know its not. I was using my own experience there, along with a friend I have who is Japanese to write chapter 2. I meant no disrespect to anyone. Hope you like it. Please more reviews. I love them all, negative and critical.


	5. Revalations

A.N. I do not own InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku or Sango. But I do own everybody else. Unless you recognize them from somewhere else, I didn't take anyone other than the four main characters, and Kouga. Shippo wont even make a appearance. I don't think…

**Chap. 5: Revelations **

InuYasha walked over to a friend who was staring at the door with a stunned look on his face. He knew that Jose had spent most of the night dancing with one of those really hot girls, but he still hadn't realized who she was yet.

"Hey Joe," InuYasha said walking over to his friend. "You know we close here soon right?"

The hispanic boy just looked at his friend weirdly and smiled.

"Yeah… sorry. Dude. I think I'm in love." was all Jose could say.

"How can you fall in love with a girl you just met?" InuYasha asked his star struck friend.

"Wait I know. You actually remembered to get her name to go with the number right?"

"Like I needed to, perro. She gave me her card," the boy said seeing a small hint of anger in his friends face. Jose loved calling InuYasha perro. In Spanish it means dog, but then the other boy told him in Japanese his name is supposed to mean Dog Demon.

Jose showed InuYasha the small card, and the half demon almost had a coronary. The card read:

Kagome Higurashi's  
Massage Therapy  
Call 555-125-7958

Kagome dropped Ally off at her dorm before going to her apartment. Her feet were killing her, thankfully she had worn plain black cowboy boots that Ally helped her buy, but she knew she would still have blisters in the morning. As she put her keys down on the table, Kagome locked all the locks on her door, a chain, a deadbolt, along with a lock that can only locked with a key. She was over cautious when living by herself, but she figured when Sango and Miroku come to visit her it will be better. Pressing the review button Kagome heard only one message on her machine. It was her mother calling to make sure she was alright.

Kagome still couldn't get her conversation with Sango out of her head though, mainly now because she was in her silent little home.

**Earlier**

"Hi Kagome. It's Sango, call me IMMEDIATELY! YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHO IS STILL ALIVE AND IN AMERICA!"

The line went silent and Kagome sighed. She figured it was something about Kouga so she decided to shower before calling her old friend back.

**-fifteen minutes later-**

Kagome rang the water out of her hair and pulled out some pants and a shirt. Picking up her prepaid cell phone she used to call Sango and her family, she pressed and held the #2 on the keypad.

"Hello" said a voice on the other line.

"Hey Miroku, its Kagome. Can I talk to Sango?" Kagome said nicely to her old friend, so happy the odd couple finally tied the knot.

"Yeah sure, hold on."

"Hello?" Sango said.

"Hey Sango what's up?" Kagome said cheerily pulling the towel out of her wet hair.

"Oh hi Kagome. You just got my message?"

"Yeah, I just got home. I kinda was on a date," Kagome lied but didn't.

"Really?" her old friend asked. "Who is this guy?"

"Kouga." Kagome said matter of factly.

"WHO!?" Sango yelled into the phone. "There is no way! He would be dead by now, even for a demon!"

"I know that, it was his reincarnation. The actual guy is named James, but I know he's Kouga's reincarnation. He looks, acts, and sounds just like him. Minus the constant trying to get me to be his mate part," Kagome laughed.

"Well now that we have one old face in the pot, guess who didn't die?"

"What?" Kagome asked her friend confusedly.

"InuYasha is alive, and living in the same city as you," Sango said.

"No way!" Kagome exclaimed, "I would have seen him by now."

"No, not really," Sango told her friend. "From the research I've been doing, Phoenix is almost as big as Tokyo."

"Great," Kagome grumbled. "Wait, how is that possible. He would be dead by now right?"

"No," Sango said. "he told me that he's been roaming from country to country for ages. More or less waiting for you. He remembers everything."

**end call**

Kagome went over the conversation before collapsing in her bed and falling into a fitful sleep.

How can she be here? InuYasha thought to himself after dropping Sasha off at her apartment. _I should have noticed by now. **Remember we recognized her scent at the club?**_

InuYasha thought to himself after dropping Sasha off at her apartment. 

InuYasha hadn't understood how he could miss something as important as this but he had. _What am I going to do? I love Sasha, but I am IN LOVE with Kagome. I always have been. I've waited here for over 450 years._

**A.N.** I am done updating anything for now. The number isn't real, just thought to clarify. Have done quite a bit. Hope this is liked! If not, just tell me.


	6. Shopping and School

Chap. 6: Shopping and School

InuYasha was still preoccupied with the news that Kagome was so near him. He thought that she would stay in Japan, and more or less eventually forget about him.  
_I thought maybe she would have married that boy, what was his name, Hoho or something along those lines. Well maybe this is our chance to reunite.  
_The hanou was still wrapped up in his own thoughts when his phone rang.

"Hello" he said into the phone.

"Hey Yash," Sasha said into the phone.

"Oh, hey Sasha what's up?"

"Nothing, I was wondering if maybe you would want to come over tonight after your first day of classes" the girl asked.

"Um… yeah why not. My very last class ends around 7:30 p.m. so I can probably come by at eight."

"OKAY!" she exclaimed. "I will see you then. Love you."

"Bye," he said.

Kagome wasn't ready to go to her next class. She had mythology, which was one of her favorite classes, but today she just didn't feel up to much.

"I don't know why I just don't stay in," she said to herself as she was getting ready. "It would be easier than going to a few classes that end early today anyway."

Kagome started to get her keys and bag to leave and go to school but she finally decided that she was going to play hooky today. Picking up her phone she started dialing Ally's number.

"Hello," her friend said groggily. Ally I didn't have any classes until later that day, but Kagome figured it would be okay to talk the girl into going to the mall with her instead.

"Hey what are you doing right now?" Kagome asked already knowing the answer.

"Well, up until a minute ago, I was sleeping," her friend said sarcastically. "Why? Don't you have class right now?"

"I do, but I am not going. Wanna go to the mall and do some splurging?" the girl said ready to go whether her friend wanted to or not.

"Sure, why not. Are you gonna go to any of your classes?" Ally said, getting up finally.

"Yeah, probably my music class, and obviously my EL(english learners) class. They seem to think I need that when I already know the language" the girl said laughing as she pulled on some shoes.

"Alright," Ally said. "I will meet you at the food court of the mall in 15 minutes."

"Great," Kagome said smiling. "Maybe we can go out to that club again this weekend, my friends from back home are coming to visit for a week and they might like it."

"Sure," Ally sighed putting some clothes on to leave, "sounds like fun."

InuYasha walked into the English building looking for Dr. Edwards' mythology class. He laughed when he saw that this would be his first lesson. He knew about most mythology, living through a lot of it. But still he loved to see it being taught.

"Hello... Professor?" he said walking up to the man at the podium.

"Yes?" he asked looking the man up and down. "Who are you? You are not one of my usual students."

"No sir. My name is InuYasha Taisho. I just enrolled," he said looking the man strait in the eye.

"Okay," he said smiling. "Well I will have the janitorial staff bring in another desk later. We are usually full, but you can sit in Ms. Higurashi's desk for today. She managed to not show up."

"Higurashi?" InuYasha asked shakily. "As in Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yes," Prof. Edwards said looking warily at the young man, "Do you know her?"

"Yeah, well I did. A long time ago."

"Hm… she never told me she had many friends here," the man said. He obviously had a close relationship with the girl. "She said all of her friends from Japan still lived there."

"Yeah, well we lost touch a while ago. I moved here shortly after, and we haven't spoken since before that. She probably forgot me by now."

He better not be sleeping with my Kagome. It would be the only way he has that kind of smile on his face.

"Alright," the professor said. "Go sit in her seat. It's the only one left, as you can tell."

"Okay."

"Kagome what do you want to do?" Ally asked her friend as they walked through the mall looking at the different stores.

"I don't know," Kagome replied. "What do you wear out here?"

"Well…" her friend said. "I don't know what most people wear. Some girls go for the trashy stuff, but I say you should stick with what makes you look good. Obviously you don't need much to show off your body, that is pretty obvious. So I would say let's go into Charlotte Russe. They have a lot of clothes that aren't preppy, and really pretty laid back. Then we can try Pacific Sunwear (Pac Sun)."

"Okay," Kagome said as she was lead into the first store.

The girls spent a lot of time in the first store. Eventually coming out with several pairs of jeans, some skirts, a large number of top's ranging from skimpy to whatever else, and a few pairs of unmentionable items. When they went into the second shop, they ended up buying clothes from the men's department. Mainly stuff like four sweatshirts each, a few pairs of pants they thought were interesting, and a bathing suit or two (winter is the best time for that in Arizona).

"Where else to go?" Kagome asked, she was having so much fun.

"Well I say we drop our stuff into our cars and go into some different stores. I like that one rocker type store, Hot Topic, but I don't go in there very often" Ally suggested as they walked into the direction of the parking lot.

"Okay," Kagome agreed, ready to try out another type of store. "Why don't we meet at that pizza place and eat and then go shop some more?"

"Good plan." Ally said.

-30 minutes later-

Ally and Kagome were finished eating and ready to do more damage to their credit cards.

"OKAY!" Kagome said laughing at absolutely nothing. "ONWARD MARCH!" Grabbing Ally by the arm she started walking in the wrong direction.

"Kagome," her friend said. "the store is that way" and pointed in the correct direction.

Kagome laughed and they went in towards the next store. To find that yet again they would come out with more pants, shirts and skirts, and to many surprise. Kagome also got a new job.

A.N. Thought I would add some silliness into the story. I know it's short. But I had fun writing this chapter. More to come here soon! Read, and please leave reviews. I love feedback on my work.


	7. Reunions

A.N. I love writing this. But as many stories, the story must end eventually right? Well this should be ending soon enough.

Chap. 7: Reunions

Kagome was excited. She had just got out of the shower and was getting ready to meet Sango, and Miroku at the airport. She had also figured that since they hadn't seen each other in a long time, she would dress up for the occasion; putting on a brand new kimono of red and gold that her mother had sent her along with gold chopsticks holding her long hair in a bun and gold shoes, Kagome looked more like a goddess than a priestess.

"Watch, I got all dressed up like this and those morons are probably dressed in sweats or something," the girl said to herself as she walked into the terminal.

Sango's POV

"Miroku," Sango said nudging her husband lightly in the arm.

grunt was all she could get out of him. **  
****  
SMACK!**

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" the man exclaimed jumping up, but on seeing his wife he instantly calmed down. Sango had too dressed up in order to see her best friend. Wearing a kimono of white and purple, she looked lovely, more so to Miroku than he had ever seen. (minus their wedding)

"Well," she started. "We are now in Arizona, and are to meet Kagome at the luggage thing in 3 minutes. Now, GET UP BEFORE I GET YOU UP!"

The strange couple had always caused a stir, but this flight was almost scarred by the people. Most women do not beat their husbands for touching them on the rear, but Sango was different, she never liked being touched their unless they were doing other things.

"Okay," Miroku grumbled standing up. "Lets go."

As the two got off the plane, they looked for the Kagome they always knew. A skinny girl running around in a school uniform with her long hair down and in the way. What they were greeted with was a beautiful young woman in a beautiful kimono of red and gold. Still, she was their Kagome.

Kagome's POV

Man I hope I can see them soon. I haven't seen my friends in years. If only I could have seen InuYasha sooner. We could've met the couple together, it would be the only time we don't argue is when they are around.

Kagome's tendency to think to herself when she was alone had gotten her into trouble before, but this time it got her attacked.

**WHAM!**

Before she knew anything that was happening, Kagome was tackled almost to the ground by Sango running to her.

"HEY, SANGO!" Kagome said laughing at her old friend.

"Hi!" Sango said, "what were you thinking about? This time it was much easier to sneak up on you than ever."

Miroku walked up to the girl much less dangerously than his wife had, but still going to give her a hug.

"Hello Kagome," he said gently; "how've you been since we last saw you? It's been what? Three years since you visited Japan?"

"Yeah, I think so," Kagome mused thinking about the last visit she made. When she had gotten there she was depressed the entire time. All they had done was talk about their lives in the feudal era and how they figured InuYasha had fared. They knew that he had taken over the Western Lands, but at the time they did not know that he was still alive. Now that they knew, Kagome was ready to take her friends out to the club she had gone to with Ally and hope to run into him there. "What do you guys think about coming to a American dancing club?" She had decided to ask her friends. She figured that it would be a culture shock, especially considering the major Hispanic influence in the area, but Kagome thought it would be fun.

"Sure," Sango and Miroku said unanimously.

"Okay" Kagome said brightly, "This place is pretty fun. But I am used to it, and I was weirded out when I first moved here, it's just the people are different. But I learned that there are cultures in this area so similar to ours, and yet very different. It's cool."

Sango and Miroku figured it was best to let the girl go on, because they were definitely surprised at how different things were.

InuYasha

"Sash," InuYasha said waiting for his girlfriend to come out of her room to go out, "I have some old friends coming over to the club from Japan, I want you to meet them."

"Really?" Sasha asked walking out of the room, wearing all black except for a silver necklace that had a black skull attached to a neon orange guitar pick, "I have wanted to meet your friends. I thought they didn't want to come to the states though."

"Well…" InuYasha started, not knowing what to say. "They didn't want to come to the states, but they are visiting my ex… who lives here in Phoenix." He steadied himself for the blow that was about to hit, when he realized that the girl was laughing.

"Why didn't you tell me your ex was here?" she asked still giggling.

"Um… well… I guess I thought you wouldn't like that," InuYasha said slowly, "you remember that day that I spaced out at the mall?"

"yeah."

"Well the person I had seen was Kagome," he explained. "I didn't know it was her, I just guessed that it was someone who looked like her. I know a lot of the Hispanic girls here do their makeup just right and they almost look Asian from far away. That's what I thought I was seeing."

Sasha was outright laughing now. She even had tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Yash," she said kissing him lightly, "as long as she doesn't try to steal you away from me before I am ready to give you up there will be no problems."

"Great," he said smiling. "She's coming too!"

A.N. Hope you like this chapter. I did, please review. I from now on will use nothing that could be considered rude or judgmental, but I do say this. I hope nobody from Arizona reads this and gets offended, I live here, I know how things run. But I am from Eloy, so I know things different. But I live in Phoenix.


	8. Drunken and Sober Kisses

A.N. I love you all! I don't get a lot of reviews, but the ones I do get are awesome. I unfortunately don't own InuYasha and co. but I do own Sasha, Jose, Sasha's necklace(literally,) Jonathan, and Mason. Hope you enjoy.

Chap 8: Drunken…and sober Kisses

last time

Sasha was outright laughing now. She even had tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Yash," she said kissing him lightly, "as long as she doesn't try to steal you away from me before I am ready to give you up there will be no problems."

"Great," he said smiling. "She's coming too!"

now

"SHE'S WHAT!" Sasha screamed at her boyfriend.

"I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T HAVE A PROBLEM," he bellowed back surprised.

"I DIDN'T AS LONG AS SHE ISNT NEAR YOU!"

"WELL GET OVER IT THEN, SHE'S GOING TO BE THERE!" InuYasha and his girlfriend continued to yell at each other the entire way to the club he owned. Unfortunately he knew there was going to be trouble because the second they walked in he could smell a familiar and unwanted scent.

Sasha's ex boyfriend walked over to the two looking smug as a bug (cheese love that saying).

"Hey Sasha," he said smoothly, careful to wedge his way in between her and InuYasha.

"Hi Jonathan," she said with a flirtatious grin, "what's up?"

"Nothing much," he said smiling as the two, and a fuming InuYasha walked up to the bar.

As angry as he was though, he quickly softened when he picked up a familiar scent. There he saw Sango and Miroku sitting at the bar holding beers, sitting next to his friend Jose who was hugging a girl who, from behind, looked like Kagome.

"Sash," he said gently.

"What"

"My friends are at the bar," he said pointing to Jose's left.

"I see them, wait, that's the girl that was causing a stir last week with her friend."  
"What?" InuYasha asked.

"Remember those girls that were dancing last week?"  
"Yeah, they got a lot of attention."  
"Well, she's there kissing your best friend right now."

InuYasha turned around to see what was going on, but what he saw was sickening. Kagome was standing in front of Jose, kissing him like they knew each other for years.

"Well," he said "lets go meet the others."

"Others? Oh yeah, your friends."

He led Sasha up to the small group and put a hand on Miroku's shoulder motioning his girlfriend and her asshole of a ex to stay quiet.

"I'm sorry sir, but we don't allow monk's or slayers in our club."

"What the…" the other man started turning around with Sango, but when he saw the person behind him he laughed.

"Well, InuYasha, what a surprise."

Before he could say anything Sango had rushed into his arms giving him a tight hug. Laughing Miroku pulled his wife away from their friend and shook his hand.

"It's been too long," Miroku said.

"Longer for me than you though," InuYasha replied.

"Yeah, I bet."

"Oh damn, sorry," InuYasha stuttered, "I want you guys to meet Sasha. My **_girlfriend_**."

Kagome still hadn't looked up, and he hoped she would at that, but her and Jose were still immersed in each other.  
"Sasha, this is Sango and Miroku. They were like my family back in Japan." he said smiling at the other two.

"Nice to meet you," Sasha said smiling also. Still trying to edge away.

Sango, deciding that Kagome should see InuYasha tapped her friend on the shoulder.

"Kagome," she said, "if you would come up for air there is someone here you should see."

She winked at InuYasha, as her friend looked up blushing.

"What?" she said with a faint smile on her face.

"Sasha," InuYasha said not looking at either woman. "This is my ex… Kagome."

InuYasha's POV

"YOUR WHAT!" she screamed and walked away, taking Jonathan with her.

"Um…" with that Kagome fainted, falling right into my arms.

"Damn" I said looking at the woman I was holding. Picking her up I placed her on a stool and asked the bartender for a glass of ice water.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna get a clean rag from the store room to wake her up." The others nodded and I walked into the back of the club to get what I needed.

Ten minutes later

I emerged from the store room to bump into a couple who were dancing and kissing. I didn't take any notice that Jonathan was one, but the neon orange necklace caught my attention.

"SASHA!" I roared staring at my girlfriend, 'GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY CLUB!"

The girl jumped at the sound of my voice but I didn't care if I scared her.

"Please InuYasha, can we talk about this?" she begged.

"No," I said coldly walking to the bar, "now leave before I have you removed and banned."

"Does this mean we are through then?"

"Yeah, it does."

"Fine. See you around."

"No, that wont happen. Don't come back here. Ever, I wont tell security to ban you, but I will be forced to if you show up again."

She nodded and left. I felt like shit, but I still had to fix Kagome.

Normal POV

"InuYasha what took you so long?" Miroku asked.  
"I had to kick my ex girlfriend out of the club. Sorry, I also couldn't find the rags. Gonna kill the stocker," he said everything in a rush. But it came out decipherable none the less.

"Um… okay. Well Kagome got up about five minutes ago and is in the bathroom with Sango." Miroku explained.

InuYasha nodded knowing that the woman would emerge again soon, and he was almost scared to see her. _It's been so long, over 500 years, it shouldn't be a problem to face her. **Yeah minus the fact that when we just saw her just now, SHE PASSED OUT.**_

When Kagome emerged from the bathroom, she was feeling better. A little at least. She still needed to find her friend Ally, and she wasn't sure whether the girl had shown up. The second she took out her cell phone though, a clawed hand covered the screen making her look up.

With Ally

Ally was still searching the crowed when she saw the guy Kagome was dancing with last week. _Maybe he knows where she is._ She thought to herself as she made her way towards him.

Walking up to the man Ally noticed that he was staring in the direction of the bathrooms with a look of pure malice on his face. Looking in the same direction, Ally saw Kagome and **_The owner of the club?_**

InuYasha and Kagome

"Kagome," he started slowly, "we need to talk."

"About what?" she asked just as slowly, mainly because she was still freaked about seeing him there.

"I'll see you guys later." Sango piped up before going to find her husband.

"Bye Sango."

As Kagome looked up at InuYasha, she couldn't say anything as he captured her mouth in a heart wrenching kiss. As she pulled away reluctantly she couldn't help but think she did something wrong.

"InuYasha, we shouldn't," she started before he pulled her to him again, not to kiss her as he had done before, but he just held her close to him in a tight embrace.

Though she didn't have time to respond, the way that Kagome had responded surprised InuYasha. As she put her hands on his shoulders, he thought she was going to pull him closer to her, but instead, she pushed him away with all her might.

"I told you, we don't need to do that," but this time Kagome was angry.

"What?" InuYasha asked bewildered, "we haven't seen each other in 500 years and you are just going to push me away?"

"No InuYasha" she said eyes blazing. "_**I**_ haven't seen **_you _**in _**five**_ years. _**You**_ haven't seen **_me_** in **_500_**, but in that five since I got back for good you could have taken the time out of your _**'busy'**_ schedule to go back to Japan and see me. AND YOU DIDN'T!"

As she yelled those last words, InuYasha realized that he had, yet again, hurt Kagome.

"I'm sorry," he said, letting his head hang low. "I never meant to hurt you. Ever, but I was scared. Scared that you wouldn't want me. Scared that when I actually did go back, you would be with that Hobo guy."

"For one, I waited for you. You never showed. I cried myself to sleep for years. When I learned that you overcame your brother and defeated him I knew you would live to my time, and that I would see you again. I hoped that you would show up to see if Sango and Miroku would've gotten married. You didn't, nothing, not even a card or a telephone call. And two. His name is **HOJO**. The reason I couldn't keep a relationship with him was because whenever he would hold me, or kiss me. I would think about you, and how even though he cared for me. I didn't. couldn't, feel the same for him."

With that, Kagome spun on her heel and left towards the bar.

Jose was fuming when he got to the bar.

"Mason," he said sitting on a stool next to Miroku.

"Yeah."

"Give me something good."

"Comin' up!" Mason chuckled as he put a shot glass on the counter and poured.

Jose wasn't paying much attention to what the man poured, but as he shot the amber liquid he realized he should have.

"DUDE! DON'T MIX THE GOOD STUFF LIKE THAT!" he sputtered setting the glass on the counter.

"Sorry, you looked down so I mixed them up."

"What was it anyway?"

"Um… Quervo and Bean."

"Oh, well give me another. Opens my sinuses."

Three rounds later, Jose decided that he needed to go find Kagome. She was no longer with InuYasha, for that he was glad, but the girl she was with last week. They were talking, and he slowly crept up on her.

Sliding his hands around her waist, loving the way it made her jump he whispered to her almost to where she couldn't hear him.  
"I've been looking for you, amor."

"You what? Who?" she stuttered turning around to look at the man behind her.

**Five minute before**

"Ally what do I do?" Kagome whined to her friend as they sat in one of the couches.

"I don't know what to tell you," her friend said. "You two were together such a long time ago, I'm not surprised that he would act that way."

"But up until ten minutes ago, he had a girlfriend."

"Oh, um… that changes things."

"I hate to say it, but Ally, I still love him. I always did, and I always will."

"Even though he cheated on you?"

Kagome sighed. "Yeah…" _How can I have feelings for a man who it seemed, had moved on with his life. I wasn't in it, and yet; now, he wants to act like nothing ever changed between us._

**Present**

Kagome spun around to look at Jose, and smelling his breath she could tell he had been drinking hardcore.

"Jose," she said. "What the hell…" she was cut off shortly as he kissed her roughly.

But as she struggled against him, he just seemed to pull her closer. Pushing at him got her nowhere, and as he roughly pushed his tongue into her mouth she did the only thing she could do… she bit him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" he screamed drunkenly.

"You wouldn't let me go." she said simply walking away, "Oh yeah, and whatever bit of a thing we had was done. No one touches me like that."

"You let InuYasha do it," he spat out. And he knew he hit a nerve. Spinning around Kagome had him by the throat.

"You know our past, or at least you should, being the only one besides 3 people here who know his real age and how we met, do you not?" the man nodded. "Then you should know why he did it."

"KAGOME LET HIM GO!" yelled InuYasha's voice as he had literally tried to move the woman to keep her from killing the other man.

"Why should I?" she asked. Although she had a really tough grip on him, he had finally gotten her to let go.

"Because, he's not functioning properly. He doesn't know what's going on. C'mon," he said finally. "I need to talk to you."

"What about Sango and Miroku?"

"I can take them home!" Ally chimed in, earning a glare from Kagome.

"Thanks." InuYasha told her as he steered Kagome out of the bar.

"Can you tell them that I took Kagome to my place for a bit. We need to catch up."

"Sure," Ally said waving at them.

InuYasha walked Kagome out of the club and strait to his car.

"Ya know," she said. "I always figured if you made it to this era you would buy a Harley or something, after the way my friends had dubbed you 'biker dude'."

"Funny you should say that," he smirked. "I remembered you telling me that, and when they made them, I bought the VERY first Harley Davidson Fatboy."

"You did?"

"Yeah," he was laughing now. He could still remember her telling him that her friends thought he was a biker dude with a bad attitude, so he decided to buy a bike when he got to America and they were built.

"Do you just have that one?" she asked intrigued. "I've wanted to buy a motorcycle, but I don't know how to drive it, or the money to get one. So I didn't."

She laughed at herself, but still felt that it was weird that he would remember that small fact after 500 years.

"So…" she pondered out loud. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises," she grunted as she sank into the seat of InuYasha's car.

A.N. This chapter is all done! YAY! Took me forever to write. I will update _A New Start _soon too. That one just seems to be taking me longer to write. Thank you for the reviews. Although I will not write again for sometime. It seems that maybe my stories aren't that great, and I really want some feed back or suggestions before I go ahead and finish up.


	9. Talking

A.N. Another chapter, and I am still not close to finishing this. I wanted it to be short and simple, but I guess not. Well, for me, it's coming along okay. I wouldn't know how other people perceive it, but a couple of reviews here and there make it better. That's all I am glad for. Read, hopefully enjoy.

Chap 9: Talking

**Last Time**

"So…" she pondered out loud. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises," she grunted as she sank into the seat of InuYasha's car.

**Now**

InuYasha pulled up to a house that was very large, not just large as in a couple of stories, but it had at least three floors, a huge garage, and you could tell by the look of the front yard it had a huge back yard.

"Here we are," he said smiling at Kagome.  
"Where are we?" she asked, looking around she couldn't see another house, and she knew they must have been on the outskirts of town.

Here we are," he said smiling at Kagome. "Where are we?" she asked, looking around she couldn't see another house, and she knew they must have been on the outskirts of town. 

"We are at my house," InuYasha said matter-of-factly. "I hope you like it."  
"Why should it matter if I like it?"

"Because, I hope that you will spend more time here with me. To… catch up."

Kagome rolled her eyes. She hadn't really spent much time thinking about InuYasha while she was in the states, until that day in class when she gave a summary about how they met, though the class didn't know it was her, and how they defeated Naraku. After that, he was in her mind, but not close to the surface.

Kagome followed the man into the house, but wasn't completely comfortorable being there. Although it seemed InuYasha had other thoughts on his mind the second he closed the door behind her.

"InuYasha your house is…" she didn't get to complete her sentence because when she turned around to talk to him he wrapped her in a tight embrace.

She didn't know what to do or say. Although she didn't struggle against him, Kagome didn't hug him back… at first. Eventually she gave in, and wrapped her arms around InuYasha before she realized that he wasn't breathing right.

"InuYasha?" she asked, not able to pull away and look at him.

"InuYasha," she said again, this time louder, "are you alright?"  
"What?" he said, pulling away from the woman and looking at her. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. C'mon, let's go into the living room."

"No."  
"What?"  
"Tell me what's wrong right here." Kagome stayed where she was, "I wont move until you say something. Or I guess I could go home."

"Oh don't start that crap again, its been 500 years and you still pull the go home bit with me."

"Well," she said smoothly, "I could say…"  
"NO!" he yelled, "I still have the damn thing around my neck, I cant get it off."

"Well then tell me what's wrong,." Kagome demanded, "I will say it."

"Fine." he said dejectedly.

Walking into the living room, InuYasha didn't even look back at Kagome before saying over his shoulder, "Well if you want to know I would suggest you follow me."

Sighing Kagome walked into the room after him, but didn't sit down like he asked.

"You're probably not going to like this, but stand if you must."

Kagome just nodded and stayed where she was, standing right in front of him between the couch and the coffee table.

"About 350 years ago, I battled with Sesshomaru. I had hoped that Miyouga and his wife had stayed away as they had been with me for some time after you left. But they didn't. They weren't holding on to me like normal, and when Sesshomaru used his poison whip to get me, I dodged it, but Miyouga and his wife weren't so lucky. The blast from the whip killed them instantly."

This seemed to shock Kagome, and as she sank down onto the coffee table opposite the man, she saw in his eyes actual sadness. She grasped both his hands in hers, and when he looked up she saw actual tears.

"InuYasha," she said sadly, "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's not your fault," he said lacing his fingers with hers. "How were you to know what happened. We haven't seen each other in such a long time."

The woman nodded and looked down at her hands, still entwined in InuYasha's.

"What happened with Rin? That girl your brother was taking of."

"Sesshomaru had taken her as his wife about 15 years after you left, when she was older, she died giving birth to his son. The child died too."

Kagome sat in front of the man, still holding his hands, and in that moment she felt more sorry for InuYasha than she ever had. He killed his only brother, and found that the only nephew he had was too dead.

"That is why I was able to beat Sesshomaru," he said sadly, head still down. "If Rin and his son had lived, then I would be dead. Sesshomaru would've found a way to make his wife live, and they would still be together. At least until his son became old enough to try and take all of the western lands for himself."

Leaning forward, Kagome kept her hands entwined with InuYasha's, but she rested her forehead against his and started to cry. _Why is she crying? _he thought to himself. _She hated my brother as much as I had, why would she do this?_

"Kagome?" he asked out loud. "Why are you crying?"

"You've lost your family," she said tearfully, "and I've sat here and bitched about how you didn't come and find me. I now know why, I am so sorry for everything you've been through."

The man sighed, wrapping his arms around Kagome he managed to pull her onto the sofa next to him.

"Shhh," he whispered into her hair as he held her to him, "none of this is your fault. I was scared to come and find you. Things had been so hard, I didn't want to see you and get scared."

Kagome allowed herself to be held by the man.  
_This is the same man that broke my heart a thousand times, the same man that although at one point I had told him I loved him, still doesn't remember me ever saying it. Not that he was himself when it happened. But yet, for him, it's been almost 500 years since that night, for me its only been two or three, and yet, I can still remember everything that went on._

"Kagome," he whispered.

"Hmm?" she sighed, still in his arms.

"I love you too."

He said it so softly, Kagome almost couldn't hear him. But he said it, she was surprised beyond all belief.

"Wha…" Kagome didn't have time to finish her sentence. InuYasha captured her lips in a deep kiss that left her breathless.

"I've waited 500 years to tell you that," he said softly. Looking at his watch, InuYasha whistled, "I should get you home. It's late, Miroku and Sango will want to know where you are."

Kagome nodded and stood up. She still didn't know what to say, but as she stood, InuYasha pulled her to him one more time.

**with Miroku and Sango**

"What could be taking so long?" Sango asked no one in particular. "It's been hours, he should have brought her back by now."

"They're probably talking," Miroku said soothingly as he watched his wife pace back and forth in Kagome's living room.

"Yes," she argued, "but it's InuYasha. You saw the look in his eyes, it was the same look he got when looking for Kikyo. Something's up. As much as I trust him, I get the feeling Kagome will come back a little more upset than when she left us."

Miroku nodded and stood up, "C'mon Sango, let's go to bed. She'll be home soon enough, when you hear the door open then you can yell at her and InuYasha, but for now, both of us need our sleep."

The woman nodded and followed her husband to the room Kagome had set up for them, but still didn't like the fact that their friend wasn't home yet.

It's not that I don't trust InuYasha, it's just that the look on his face scared me. She thought to herself as she lied down, _he seemed like there was something on his mind other than talking to her. I doubt it though, maybe he did want to catch up. _

She thought to herself as she lied down, 

With the last thought, Sango drifted to a easy sleep until she heard a crash in the kitchen.

A.N. I love the ending to this chapter. Hehehe. Cya next time.


	10. Motorcycles & Embarrassment

A.N. Another chapter come and gone. I'm still no closer to the end. I hope you all are enjoying this story. I enjoy writing it.

Chap 10: Motorcycles and Embarrassment

**Last Time**

With the last thought, Sango drifted to a easy sleep until she heard a crash in the kitchen.

**Now** **With InuYasha and Kagome**

Kagome still couldn't understand anything that was going on with InuYasha. First he wanted to keep her there with him, and now he was only too willing to send her home. _maybe I'm imagining him being like this, _she thought to herself as she watched InuYasha look for his keys.

"Hey" InuYasha said. "How bout I take you home on the bike?"

Kagome smiled and shook her head.

"That sounds awesome," she wasn't as enthusiastic as he had hoped.

"What's wrong?" he asked walking up to her, "are you alright?"

"Yeah," she said standing up. "C'mon, Sango will kill me when I get back for not calling."

InuYasha nodded and started to the garage door.

"It's in the garage. I don't want to keep something like that out overnight."

Kagome nodded and followed him outsid.

"Do you wear a helmet?" she asked as she hoped onto the machine.

"No," he said with a snort. "I don't need one, I've been driving these things for 50 years. Do you want one?"

"No," she said. "I've always wanted to be like those biker babes that are in the magazines."

InuYasha laughed as he revved up the engine.

"Well hold on." With a flick of his long white and black hair they were gone.

**Five Minutes Later**

"Oh my god," Kagome practically screamed getting off the bike, "can you take turns any faster?"

InuYasha laughed, "Probably, shall we try?"

"NO!" she yelled at him. "You wanna come in for a soda or something?"

Shrugging InuYasha kicked the stand down to hold his bike and followed the woman up the stairs to her apartment. But he had his own thoughts in mind when they stopped at the door for Kagome to let them in.

"InuYasha, I'm glad we talked tonight," Kagome said turning around, but before she could do or say anything else, InuYasha swooped down on her and caught her in a kiss that literally stole her breath.

"I've waited to long," he said pulling the woman closer to him.

Kagome didn't say anything, just allowed herself to be drawn to InuYasha. But as his lips descended upon hers again they heard a thumping next to them, looking up Kagome was immediately embarrassed. There next to them, seriously annoyed was Kagome's neighbor. A very old woman.

"If you two don't mind, go inside and continue your sins," with that, she left back to her own home.

Kagome giggled and took InuYasha's hand.

"Do you still want to come inside?" she asked quietly as she opened the door.

InuYasha shook his head as he grabbed Kagome suddenly around the waist the second the door opened, which took her by surprise and they crashed into the house with a loud bang and a thud.

**Normal**

Sango jumped out of bed at the sound and didn't understand what was going on. She thought they were being robbed, but when she entered the living room she just turned around and walked back to where she started.

InuYasha lay on the floor, entangled in each other laughing.

"Kagome," he said quietly.

"Yeah," she said breathlessly, as InuYasha was still on top of her.

"I don't think we were quiet enough."

Laughing Kagome tried to get up, but InuYasha wouldn't let her.

"You know, I like this" he said propping himself up to look at the girl.

"Why is that?" she asked, scared of what he would say.

"Because, I have you right where I want you," he replied wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Sighing, Kagome managed to get up off the floor leaving a discouraged looking InuYasha still sitting there.

"You know," he said smiling as he got up.

"No I don't," she said sarcastically as she plopped down on the sofa, "But I'm sure you'll tell me anyway."

"Your right," he said sitting down next to her. "I am going to tell you. Why don't we just go back to my place. Sango and Miroku are asleep, and you can leave them a note saying where you are."

"Right," she said, "And when they try to use my car again, they WILL PROBABLY DIE!"

"Why do you say that?" InuYasha asked nicely.

"Because my car was in it's parking spot," she retorted. "AND I LEFT IT AT YOUR CLUB!"

"Stop shouting and leave," they heard Miroku's voice coming from the room. "Or I will be forced to embarrass the hell out of you two."

Scared for what might happen, Kagome got up, motioned to InuYasha and walked towards the door.

"C'mon," she said opening it as she grabbed her coat and keys, "you heard the man. Let's go."


	11. Replies and Questions Answered

A.N. it's been a while. But I'm back, not beter than ever considering I was suffering from severe writers block.

This is not a chapter to read more of my story though. This is mainly to thank the people who have commented on my story. Both the good and negative comments, I love them anyway they come. It let's me expand as a writer. Although I'm not much of one am I?

I love all my reviews. Most were really nice saying my storie is good. THANK YOU ALL FOR THEM!!! I am putting this here though to answer a very long question. Hope it answers any from anyone else also.

From Billie Arm

This story is really confusing. I read up to chapter 3 and I still don't understand it. First of all, I believe Inuyasha wouldn't attack Sesshomaru for his positon as Lord of the Western Lands since he isn't that type of person. However, if he did, I don't think it would be as simple as written in your story.  
Point 2: How did Kagome manage to get Sango, Miroku and Shippo through the well and where are Sango and Miroku living? It makes no sense that they are living on their own since they have no knowledge of the customs here in the future.  
Point 3: Why would Inuyasha still be alive if Koga's dead? I mean Koga's a full demon while Inu. is only half (unless you tell us that Koga dies in some type of war?)  
Point 4: Why does Inu have a girlfriend? You claim he still loves Kagome, so why does he have a girlfriend named Sasha( is Sasha Japanese or American?). This makes hime seem like a two-timer like her friends claim in the anime.  
Point 4: If Kagome was born in 1995, she wouldn't be 18. If that's the case, I'm older than she is.  
From what I've read, this story is really cluttered. However, it may get better with time.

Good points on everything. I really didn't give much of a description, I kinda went off and didn't realize that certain things weren't tied together.

****

Point one: It's InuYasha, he is the type to get big headed and attack when he gets the chance. And if he did have the jewel in his possession whole, it would be in his best interest to make sure that he lives to see Sesshoumaru again he wouldn't want to die. I didn't write him attacking his brother to show him taking over the western lands, but to show that he would come out the victor in a battle against the older and considerably stronger demon. No one ever said anything was easy, I never said how long it took him to succeed mainly because I'm not going to say. It would clearly take a long time and I want to keep certain things like that a secret to have some mystery in here somewhere.

****

Point two: I just kind of put Kagome bringing the other's to the future because I like the way it sounds. I haven't figured out how that work's, it is a work in progress for me to add that in. it'll be added soon in another chapter how it work's. Also, if Kagome brought Sango Miroku and Shippo to the future wouldn't you think that she helped them out with all the basic living amenities??? That would automatically go along to say that they didn't just get thrown out on there own, like is said. EVERYTHING WILL BE EXPLAINED.

: I just kind of put Kagome bringing the other's to the future because I like the way it sounds. I haven't figured out how that work's, it is a work in progress for me to add that in. it'll be added soon in another chapter how it work's. Also, if Kagome brought Sango Miroku and Shippo to the future wouldn't you think that she helped them out with all the basic living amenities??? That would automatically go along to say that they didn't just get thrown out on there own, like is said. EVERYTHING WILL BE EXPLAINED.****

Point three: I thought I put how Koga died? If not then I will add something in. I don't read over my stuff and I don't save any of the chapter's I've written.

****

Point four: InuYasha got a girlfriend because it would be the logical thing for me to say. Yes he waited for Kagome for 500 years. But he is still a man. Like anyone he isn't going to wait, especially after he pussied out of seeing Kagome when he returned to Japan. Sasha… I don't know the origin of her name. I will look that up. Good question.

****

Point four(which would be five): Kagome was born in '95? We'll say she's older. Cuz I would be older than her too. a lot.

The best stuff get's better with time. I never claimed to be the best writer, although I do claim to be the best photographer, I am neither. I do this in my free time. It's not meant to be taken too seriously, obviously otherwords it wouldn't be on fan fiction and I would've tried to write my own book along time ago.

Love you all. Cant wait for more reviews.


	12. Seduction?

Chap 11: Seduction?

InuYasha was surprised that Kagome was willing to go back to his house. But none the les, he was happy. But just then did he realize that he didn't have a room for her to sleep in. He shrugged and followed her out of the door.

As they got on the bike Kagome decided that she would hold onto him, instead of the saddlebags like she had before, and she just got a chance to put her hands in his jacket pockets, he peeled out of the parking lot and head out to his house.

"INUYASHA!" she screamed through the wind, spitting her hair out of her mouth as they went.

"What?" he called back.

"CAN YOU SLOW DOWN?"

"Nope," he replied with a smirk that Kagome couldn't see.

Kagome groaned but figured it wouldn't be that bad. She knew that the ride back to his house was only a few minutes on the bike, but InuYasha had made it longer than it was. He took the long way back to his house, making sure to stop at every stoplight, and take as many turns, as fast as possible, in every way until FINALLY they made it back.

"THANK YOU!!!" Kagome all but screamed as InuYasha pulled the bike to a stop outside the house. Instead of putting the machine away instantly, he watched her as she ran in circles and kissed random things until she was dizzy.

InuYasha laughed, and locked his bike up before heading back to the crazy woman waiting by the door.

"Do I get one of those kisses you were giving my house?" he asked innocently.

"I don't know," she said as if she were really pondering the idea, "you are the reason why I did it."

He laughed, "All the more reason to give me one too."

Kagome saw his reasoning as almost understandable, and leaned up and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"THERE!" she said happily, "you got your kiss."

InuYasha grunted and open the door. "I guess that's all I'm gonna get huh?"

"Yup!" Kagome said grinning as she walked into the house.

"Well then I guess I should tell you that you're sleeping with me tonight then!" he said teasingly before disappearing into the kitchen.

**Fifteen minutes later**

Kagome followed InuYasha upstairs.

"What do you mean I'll be sleeping with you tonight?" she asked incredulously.

"I don't really have a bed in the other two 'bedrooms'" he said lamely. "It's either sleep in my bed with me, or sleep on the floor."

"Or you could sleep on the floor?" she said pointlessly.

"Doubtful," he retorted as he walked up to his room. "Besides, how often do I get to say I got to sleep with you?"

Kagome laughed, _he's been in this era too long. _She thought to herself as she walked up the stairs after him.

"I'm just saying this," she told him as she followed him into the room, "If you do anything that I said no to, I will hurt you. BADLY."

InuYasha pretended to cower in fear, but it didn't work, because as the woman advanced on him he put on a sad face.

"You know," he said. "I've got the feeling that you have something tricky up your sleeve."

"Your right," Kagome said pushing InuYasha into the room he just opened, "But wouldn't you like to find out what really went on inside my mind?" she said grinning as she closed the door with a flick of her foot.

Sango woke the next morning to find the house she was in was strange. Then she realized that she was at Kagome's.

"Miroku," she said softly trying to wake her husband up. Prodding at him didn't seem to work either, so she decided to get up and tease him to awake.

"Well I guess if your not going to wake up then I have to take a shower alone, and naked," she sighed sarcastically as she started to undress right in front of where her husband lie.

"WHAT!" he said too excitedly as he jumped out of bed, only to be happy to see his wife slowly taking off her clothes.

"Nothing," Sango said softly as she walked in the direction of the bathroom. "I tried to wake you, I figured you would want a shower, but you didn't get up. So now you get to stay there."

Turning around, Sango winked at her husband before disappearing into the bathroom leaving the door not totally open, but halfway shut.

A.N. This was probably one of my shortest chapter's ever. But I just wanted to write one that was totally dorky and out of place. For anyone who has questions, instead of putting them in the comment, send them to me in a message or something. It takes up space. I will use the next 'chapter' to answer any questions that came up in the next chapter.HOPE YOU LIKED IT!


	13. Discussions

A.N. I'm back. This chapter is back. I don't know how the story is coming along. I guess its okay. Let me know. Please and Thank you!

Chap 12: Discussions

Last time:

Turning around, Sango winked at her husband before disappearing into the bathroom leaving the door not totally open, but halfway shut.

Now:

Miroku couldn't believe Sango was acting that way. She was always so calm and well… she didn't act like that. Maybe she was sick. He wasn't sure, but when he went to follow her to the shower, the shut and locked the second he was about to grasp the handle.

"TOO LATE MONK!" Sango shouted before turning on the water.

Miroku still couldn't believe he was married to the woman he had loved for so long.

Even after Kagome mysteriously managed to bring them and Shippo to her time, Miroku still loved Sango.

When they started school with her though, things were different. Sango didn't really talk to him outside of the house they were living in. Kagome's mother had helped them get a apartment near the shrine so Kagome could help them out with things, and also helped them learn how to cook with the electric stove and microwave. It was a wonder to them, but Sango and Miroku picked it up in no time.

Eventually, Kagome's mother had even helped them get a telephone so they could call the take out places that delivered near by.

In High School, both Miroku and Sango had started playing sports, surprisingly at one point they both tried out for wrestling and much to many people's utter dismay Miroku and Sango had to fight each other to see who would be on the team. Sango won. She still didn't know that he had let her. The lecherous side took over and he couldn't help but let her pin him to the mat. Miroku decided that because Sango beat him to the wrestling team he would join the fencing team, leading them to victory for 3 years straight.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo would still hang out for sometime, but things got in the way and they only saw each other when Kagome would go to their house to play with Shippo.

In their junior year in high school, after Sango had dated some boy that Kagome was friends with for two years, Miroku finally broke down and asked Sango to be his girlfriend. Surprisingly she had agreed, and they've been together until college when Sango had successfully adopted Shippo. Seeing this, Miroku took it as his chance and asked Sango to be his wife. It worked, again to his surprise.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Miroku was thinking, Sango snuck out of the shower and decided she would scare him.

He wasn't facing her so it would be easy enough. _I'll just sneak up behind him. _She reasoned with herself as the monk continued to stare into space.

"Sango what are you up to?" Miroku asked never turning around.

"Nothing," she said walking back to her room. "I was going to tell you the shower's ready if you need it."

Standing, Miroku followed the girl to their room and sat on the chair by the desk.

"Do you know where Kagome is?" Sango asked him, pulling some clothes from the drawer to get dressed.

"I read a note she had left," Miroku told her, "she is at InuYasha's."

Sango turned to look at him, wide eyed.

"She's where? I thought she didn't want to be near him?"

"So did I. But that's where she is," Miroku was as shocked as Sango, but he was really calm.

"Miroku what's wrong?" Sango asked, forgetting all about putting on clothes.

"Nothing," he lied.

"Tell me the truth," she demanded sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I was thinking about how long we've known each other and how it took me forever for me to ask you to be my wife." Sango sighed.

"I told you a long time ago," she said pulling him to sit next to her, "you've always had my heart. You just never took the time to take it."

"No I didn't" he argued, "what about when you were seeing… what's his name? Hojo? That friend of Kagome's."

"I only dated him because he was sweet," she said. "Besides, he was like his ancestor, I think I was just someone to get over Kagome. He dumped me when he found out that I was adopting Shippo and that Kagome and I are such good friends."

"You two were seeing each other for two years," Miroku stated, "not once did he know you were friends with Kagome?"

"No," she said with a smile. "The classes I had with Kagome were different than the one's I had with him, so we never ran into each other until one day him and Kagome were walking to class and my locker was near it."

Miroku nodded, "why did he break up with you over the Shippo thing?"

"He said that he did want to be in a relationship where his girlfriend had a kid," she laughed, "he thought Shippo was my brother once until he got home from school and said that his case worker had come to his class to talk about the adoption. Hojo was there with me that day, you were at practice. He got scared, said something about not wanting to be second to a child. I haven't spoken to him since."

"Well I guess I owe him a thanks then," Miroku said putting his arm around Sango's waist.

"Yeah," she said leaning in towards him, "I guess you do."

A.N. There is a sort of explination on what happened with Sango and Miroku. I couldn't think of anything that would make sense of them coming to the future. It worked for me. Hope it worked for you.


	14. Stealing Clothes and Arguing

Chap. 13: Stealing Clothes and Arguing

last time

"Well I guess I owe him a thanks then," Miroku said putting his arm around Sango's waist.

"Yeah," she said leaning in towards him, "I guess you do."

now

InuYasha couldn't believe Kagome had been acting the night before.

****

Flashback

"What do you mean I'll be sleeping with you tonight?" she asked incredulously.

"I don't really have a bed in the other two 'bedrooms'" he said lamely. "It's either sleep in my bed with me, or sleep on the floor."

"Or you could sleep on the floor?" she said pointlessly.

"Doubtful," he retorted as he walked up to his room. "Besides, how often do I get to say I got to sleep with you?"

Kagome laughed, _he's been in this era too long. _She thought to herself as she walked up the stairs after him.

"I'm just saying this," she told him as she followed him into the room, "If you do anything that I said no to, I will hurt you. BADLY."

InuYasha pretended to cower in fear, but it didn't work, because as the woman advanced on him he put on a sad face.

"You know," he said. "I've got the feeling that you have something tricky up your sleeve."

"Your right," Kagome said pushing InuYasha into the room he just opened, "But wouldn't you like to find out what really went on inside my mind?" she said grinning as she closed the door with a flick of her foot.

What the hell is she doing? he thought to himself as Kagome continued to walk closer to him.

"Kagome?" he said slowly, "what are you doing?"

Smiling the woman just walked a little closer to him, "I don't know what your talking about InuYasha," she said innocently as she started to play with the buttons on his shirt.

"You did say something about sleeping with me did you not?"

He didn't like the look on her face.

"Kagome…" but he didn't get to finish his sentence because as he did Kagome pushed him onto the bed and started kissing him.

He's like a child, she thought to herself, _just a little encouragement and he's eating out of the palm of my hand. But I guess all fun should end soon so that I can really get to him._

she thought to herself, 

And as if nothing had happened Kagome hopped off the bed and went downstairs taking all of InuYasha's pillow's with her.

****

End Flashback

"She had to have been taken over by something," he mused to himself as he stood up and attempted to pop his back. Sleeping on a couch didn't agree with InuYasha, especially when Kagome tricked him out of his bedroom so that she could have it.

"InuYasha," he heard her call. But it wasn't from the bedroom.

"What?" he asked as he started walking towards the stairs.

"Where are your towels?"

"In the cabinet by the bathroom," he told her as he ascended the stairs only to find Kagome dripping wet in "MY SHIRT!"

She looked as if nothing else was to faze her and smiled.

"Yeah," she said, "I don't have any clean clothes, and I needed a shower. Hope you don't mind."

"No point in bitching now I guess," he grumbled as he went into his room.

Kagome laughed and followed him as she ran the towel through her hair. She never fully understood that even after as long her and InuYasha worked together to defeat Naraku he always acted like he couldn't trust her. _I wonder what's making me think of this?_ she questioned herself as she pulled on the pants she wore the night before. _If I still wanted InuYasha in that way I would've done something, but there is something about James _(the boy from school)_ that makes him different from Kouga but so much the same. It's actually really appealing. _After the stunt that Jose pulled she was almost scared to go for something she didn't know. But then again, InuYasha only ever seemed to worry about her whenever Kouga was around or when she was hurt. _Maybe I should go out with James just once and see what he's like._

"What are you thinking about?" InuYasha asked, "you're too into your own mind. It's kinda odd… actually it's kinda creepy."

Kagome laughed, "It's nothing, I just gotta get back to the house and grab my stuff. I have studying for school tomorrow."

For once InuYasha didn't complain about her studies like he used to in the feudal era, but then again he was too going to school now.

"Okay, I'll take you back to your apartment," he said standing.

"Thanks," she said softly as she too stood to leave.

20 minutes later

InuYasha pulled his car up to Kagome's apartment building and completely turned off the engine.

"Kagome," he started but didn't get the chance because out of nowhere his ex (Sasha) came rushing out of the building with a look of absolute rage on her face.

"INUYASHA!" she screamed at the man, "YOU BREAK UP WITH ME JUST LAST NIGHT AND YOU'VE ALREADY GOTTEN BACK TOGETHER WITH THAT WITCH?!?!"

"Excuse me?" Kagome said getting out of the car. "I don't even know you, you shouldn't bring people into your own delusions. We are not together."

"Really," the other woman said, "then why are there bite marks on your neck that weren't there last night at the club?"

Kagome didn't have anything to say about that, actually now that she thought about it, she hadn't even noticed the marks when she got into the shower. _And they weren't there last night when I went to sleep._

"INUYASHA!" Kagome bellowed at the half demon, who actually seemed more scared of her yelling than he did Sasha's.

"Why are you yelling at him?" the other woman asked, "you clearly slept together or you wouldn't be wearing his clothes or coming from his house."

"You following us," InuYasha said in a manner that almost sounded like a question.

"I watched her leave the club with you last night after you kicked me out. I didn't follow you anywhere, mainly because you were my ride to the club and my asshole ex ditched me the second you made us leave."

Kagome didn't care to listen to them bicker, so she rounded on InuYasha some more.

"I WAS ASLEEP!" she screamed at him, "YOU WENT IN THERE AND MESSED WITH ME IN MY SLEEP?!?!"

"Well, I had gone in there to grab some clothes to sleep in, and well… I couldn't help myself," he said quietly, "especially with the way you tortured me earlier. It was payback."

"PAYBACK MY ASS!" she screamed, "I TEASED YOU TO GET YOU TO FOLLOW ME DOWNSTAIRS! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO LEAVE GODDAMNED MARKS ON ME IN MY SLEEP!"

"WHY THE HELL NOT?" InuYasha yelled back, "YOU MESSED WITH ME SO I MESSED WITH YOU!"

Sasha grew tired of watching them fight and decided that she was done and left.

Five minutes later

InuYasha and Kagome were still fighting, but by this time they had drawn a crowd. Not really paying attention the two continued to bicker until Sango came out of the building yelling.

"YOU SEE EACHOTHER FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER AND ALL YOU DO IS YELL? IF YOU'RE GOING TO DO THAT THEN GO INTO THE DAMNED APARTMENT!"

Kagome and InuYasha listened to Sango and almost laughed when half the people who were watching them had confused looks on their faces. It seemed that the arguing couple only understood Sango's Japanese. Kagome suspected someone would understand, but it turned out that no one did. (a.n. I've been in this situation, only reason I had to put that in.)

A.N. The end should be coming soon. Almost devious sounding. AWESOME! No, seriously, I will be ending this story soon. I hope you've liked what you read.


	15. Arguments Bring Out The Trut

Last Time

"YOU SEE EACHOTHER FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER AND ALL YOU DO IS YELL? IF YOU'RE GOING TO DO THAT THEN GO INTO THE DAMNED APARTMENT!"

Kagome and InuYasha listened to Sango and almost laughed when half the people who were watching them had confused looks on their faces. It seemed that the arguing couple only understood Sango's Japanese. Kagome suspected someone would understand, but it turned out that no one did.

Now

Nobody in the area could understand why two young people would be arguing over some clothes and a few bite marks, but then again to the older people it probably meant more than it was supposed to.

"Kagome," InuYasha tried to reason, "I don't understand why your so upset. You act like you didn't want anything to happen. Which is clearly un-true, even if it was a ploy to get me out of there so that I could sleep somewhere else." InuYasha thought he made perfect sense, the woman had thrown herself at him, and she was clearly enjoying herself until she grabbed his pillow and made him sleep in the living room. "And anyway," he continued, "I wouldn't have done it but you were just lying there and you started talking to me in your sleep. Bitching about how I never seemed to care about you all those years ago when we were fighting the battles, never reciprocating your feelings. If I had let you know how I really felt, you would have for sure died. Something would've happened that would tear you away from me, just like with Kikyo. I know you hate hearing about her, but it's the truth. I finally admitted to myself that I had real love for her and then she was taken from me in such a violent way."

Kagome just stared at the man in front of her for a few minutes and then walked up the stairs to the apartment and shut the door on him. She figured he would just go home and not bother her for a while. But she was wrong. When she got into her room in the apartment, it was almost like when she was young. InuYasha was waiting for her in her room with a scowl on his face.

"Now Kagome you know that you can't lock me out. I always get to you," he said smugly walking up to her.  
"InuYasha," she said staring up into his eyes. "Go away, I don't want to see or speak to you right now. What I need is to get my stuff together because I have class in the morning and if I miss that mythology class again I'll get kicked out."

When InuYasha left, Kagome turned on the radio to whatever station had something playing. She figured it would be fun to listen to another type of music for once, but what she got instead was heart wrenching in a way she didn't understand.

"Well here is the newest from a young star who just hit it big, it's called 'Tim McGraw' by Taylor Swift. Did you know she's one of the youngest country singers to hit the big time since Leanne Rhymes…"

As the djs voice faded away, a soft tune played

'He said the way my blue eyes shine

Put those Georgia stars to shame that night

I said , That's a lie

Just a boy in a Chevy truck that had a tendency of getting stuck

On back roads at night and I was right there beside him

All summer long and then the time we woke up to find that summer gone.'

Kagome didn't know why, but she had the desire to listen more to the song. It had nothing to do with her and InuYasha, and yet it struck a nerve.

When you think Tim McGraw , I hope you think my favorite song

The one we danced to all night long

The moon like a spotlight on the lake

When you think happiness, I hope you think that little black dress

Think my head on your chest and my old faded blue jeans,

When you think Tim McGraw I hope you think of me.

InuYasha was listening to the same song as he went home that day. He figured that there was a reason why he was listening to it and didn't change the station.

September saw a month of tears and thanking God

That you weren't here, to see me like that

But in a box beneath my bed is a letter that you never read

From three summers back

Its hard not to find it all a little bittersweet

And looking back on all of that

Its nice to believe

The more he listened, the more InuYasha wanted to go back to Kagome's and apologize. It was something he wouldn't normally do. "I don't know what it is," he said to himself as he pulled into his driveway. "Maybe I'm just loosing it."

"Yash," came a girls voice. He hoped it was Kagome, so he turned around. Instead of finding the woman he loved, he found Sasha.

"What?" he asked, "I thought you were going home."

"No silly," she said walking up to him. "I wanted to apologize for last night, and this morning."

When you think Tim McGraw , I hope you think my favorite song

The one we danced to all night long

The moon like a spotlight on the lake

When you think happiness, I hope you think that little black dress

Think my head on your chest and my old faded blue jeans,

When you think Tim McGraw I hope you think of me.

Kagome knew crying wasn't the answer. But she did it anyway, maybe it was because she loved InuYasha so much. Whatever the reason was, she got up, put on her clothes and a little makeup to conceal how red her face had gotten. When she went into the hallway the phone started ringing.

And I'm back for the very first time since then

I'm standing on your street,

There's a letter left on your door step

And the first thing you'll read is

"Hello?"

"Hi Kagome," said the voice on the other line, "it's James from psychology. How are you?"

When you think Tim McGraw , I hope you think my favorite song

Someday you'll turn your radio on

I hope it takes you back to that place

When you think happiness, I hope you think that little black dress

Think my head on your chest and my old faded blue jeans,

When you think Tim McGraw I hope you think of me.

Think of me.

He said the way my blue eyes shine

Put those Georgia stars to shame that night

I said, That's a lie

A.N. I don't own anything. I sure as hell don't own any of the InuYasha characters, or the song 'Tim McGraw' by Taylor Swift. I do own Sasha and James though. Hope you like it. I will be updating a lot lately. I AM NOW A HIGH SCHOOL GRADUATE!!!!!


	16. A fun new day

A.N. another chapter down, and I seem to be no closer to the end. Maybe this is a never ending mess. I don't know, but I'm either going to eventually finish it, or just delete it. It didn't go over to well and well I don't have the patience to finish this.

last time

"Hi Kagome," said the voice on the other line, "it's James from psychology. How are you?"

now

"Hi James," Kagome said into the phone. "What's up?"

" Nothing," he said. "I remember that the teacher said I should call you if I ever needed help with anything in class. I guess your her favorite student."

"That's funny," Kagome laughed. "The old bat is always giving me a hard time."

James laughed on the other line. _I like his laugh, _she said to herself.

"So," James said, "I was wondering would you like to get dinner with me sometime?"

"Oh… well sure," Kagome answered surprised by the invitation.

"Great!" he said, "what day is good for you?"

"Well," Kagome thought, "I'm not sure. I'm waiting for a call from that store _Hot Topic _I was hoping to get a interview. I'm starting to run out of the money I came here with, and I need some kind of income even though I don't owe payments on my car."

"Oh, well if you need help with a job… how do you feel about bar tending?"

"Never done it," Kagome said.

"Oh, well you need experience so I guess that's out of the question."

"Yeah, I don't know. I saw a thing on tv today about a archery course here I might check that out, I'm a skilled archer," Kagome said.

"Yeah," James agreed. "That might work out."

"Yeah, I hope so, I need some kind of job."

"I hope things go well for you, um… how about I come to your house to pick you up for dinner tomorrow night around eight?" he didn't know what to do, Kagome was a big secret to him. He remembered when he was young there were stories of his ancestor Kouga being in love with a human priestess back in the feudal era. He figured it was a coincidence that she and Kagome have the exact same name. _Maybe they are ancestors, _he thought to himself as he hung up with Kagome.

The next day when Kagome was getting ready for class, she didn't notice that there was a note sitting on the windowsill.

"Sango, Miroku," she said knocking on the spare room door.

"Yeah," said her friends sleepy voices.

"I'm going to school," she said through the door. "I will be back around three this afternoon."

"Okay," came Miroku's voice, and then a groan.

"You two are disgusting," Kagome whined before leaving her friends.

20 minutes later

"Alright class," came the professors voice as he entered the room. "This is new, but I am going to pair you all into pairs and you are going to spend four weeks analyzing your partner."

The whole class groaned, nobody wanted to do a project like that. Why couldn't they do something like go out and pick some random person up and ask them to be their guinea pig.

"Oh, shut up," the professor said to the class. "Every second person in will be partnered with the person to their left."

Kagome perked up a little and turned to her left, being the second person in from the isle she smiled. "Well Mr. Wolfe, I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

"I guess so Ms. Higurashi," the boy said, "but don't think you can get out of dinner."

"I would never think of doing a thing like that!" Kagome said placing her hand on her chest pretending to be offended.

"Okay class, calm down," the professor chided, "don't think this will be easy. When you aren't in class, or at work or with your families I want you to be with your partners. You will keep a log of everything they do, what you talk about and how they react to certain situations. At the end of each week, you will turn in a copy of your log to me, keeping the hard copy. At the end of this four week study period you will write a five page essay on your findings of your partner. This is worth a semester's grade so don't mess up. You are free to go, start as soon as you get the chance."

Without another word, the class filed out leaving just James and Kagome left in the room with the professor.

"So," James said, "what do you do next?"

"I go to mythology in the English dept. and then I go to my 'English learning course' also in the English dept." Kagome explained as they walked out of the building.

"wow, two English courses," James said, "and mythology is one of those classes that you have to pay attention or you totally screw up."

Kagome nodded, "it is but I'm having fun in the mythology class. We are discussing a lot of different things right now. Dr. Edwards want's to start a project, it's just the class needs to collaborate on what we want to do."

"Oh, I see," the man said walking with Kagome until they got to the far building. " well how about I meet you at the coffee shop across the road and we can start our project?"

"Sounds good," Kagome said with a smile before entering the classroom.

InuYasha watched Kagome and the wolf walk towards the English building with anger raging in his eyes. _Why should I care anyway? _he asked himself,

He waited a few moment's and then followed Kagome into the building. He wondered how long it would take before Kagome realized he was in her class.

"Miss Higurashi!" the professor exclaimed as Kagome walked through the door, "where in the seven hells were you? We started our project the day you didn't show up, and now you are stuck being partnered with your friend from Japan."

"My friend from Japan?" Kagome asked, "What are you talking about?"

"That young man, what was his name? Oh there he is, Mr. Taisho come here," the professor said motioning to someone who just entered the room.

"Yeah?" said the voice of none other than InuYasha.

"Can this day get any worse?" Kagome said out loud as the two men before her started talking about the project they were to work on.

A.N. That's the end of this chapter. I guess I'm getting my groove back. Go me! R&R! tell me what you think!


	17. Projects

A.N. I figure the story is coming along a little better. I'm not sure just yet, but hey! I'm only halfway through it. So read on! You might like it the more I write!

Kagome sighed,

"Kagome are you listening to me?" said the professor snapping a finger in her face.

"Oh, sorry what?" she asked pulling out of her daze.

"I was saying I want you and Mr. Taisho to do a 15 page report on the Sengoku Jidai due in 2 weeks, also to have a power point presentation prepared with pictures, cultural music, and if possible to dress up like people from the era. I figured with you two knowing a lot about Japan a lot, being natives, this would be fun to reconnect with your home again," poor prof. Edwards didn't know what he was doing to the two young people in front of him, but he knew their presentation would be great. Many things affiliated with Sengoku Jidai is a myth on it's own, why nobody better but natives could do things right.

"When do we start the project?" Kagome asked looking at her watch.

"Today, if possible," Edwards said, "you are allowed to leave class early, or you can stay here until the end of the hour and brainstorm."

"We'll stay," Kagome said answering for InuYasha, "we can think up things we can put in the presentation."

"Wonderful," the man said before walking over to a pair who were having trouble.

Looking at InuYasha, Kagome was fuming. "Why didn't you tell me we had a class together? Or even that you are here at my school? And you definitely could've told me we were working together. Edwards said you already knew!"

"I'm sorry Kagome," InuYasha said, "it slipped my mind."

"Slipped your mind!" she almost screamed as they walked to a couple of desks, "how can this slip your mind? WE LIVED THROUGH THE DAMN THING! SOMEONE IS GOING TO NOTICE THAT TWO OF THE BIGGEST MYTHS ARE SITTING IN THEIR CLASS! ESPECIALLY THAT WE HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO USE THE PORTRAIT!"

"Why would we need to use the portrait?" InuYasha asked.

"Because, he will be checking out work, and that portrait is a big part of Japanese mythology. They know who you are in it, that itself is going to be hard to explain your name being the same, and then the fact that your identical. And then the fact that last year I had to lie about the portrait when it was brought up in history," Kagome explained to him as calmly as possible.

InuYasha nodded, "so we'll just say some shit about us being descendants and what not. They'll buy it"

"They better," Kagome said before pulling out a piece of paper from her bag, "Now where do we start? With the jewel?"

"Of course," InuYasha said, "just like us, it's a big part of mythology."

Kagome smiled and started writing.

At the end of class, Kagome and InuYasha had a entire diagram of the power point drawn out along with a web and outline of the essay. All that needed to be done was a little research on Midoriko, the woman the jewel came from, and some searching of the portraits online to put in the presentation. They also decided that InuYasha would wear his old robe of the fire rat and bring the Tetusiga along. Kagome had a kimono and hairoi somewhere that matched that of the one Kikyo and Kaede wore. They would use that in the presentation, and Kagome would bring her bow, a quiver of arrow's and a target to demonstrate how priestesses who didn't use swords used the bow and arrow along with their energy to defeat their foes.

"So Kagome," InuYasha said when they stood up, "wanna go get some coffee and then back to my place to work on the rest of this project?"

"No," she said matter of factly, "I have another project I'm working on with a boy from my psychology class. And I still have the stupid 'English learning' to go to. Maybe tomorrow."

"Alright," InuYasha said walking out of the room with Kagome. "Kagome why didn't you tell me Kouga was still alive?"

"He's not why?"

"Well that sure as hell looks like him coming towards us, and it smells like him too," InuYasha said with a look of pure hate on his face, much similar to the one he used to wear back when he would battle Kouga for Kagome.

"It's not him," Kagome said laughing and waving at the other man. "It's his descendant, or reincarnation. I've yet to figure it out. Be nice!" she scolded when she heard the growl coming from InuYasha's throat.

"Why should I?" he asked.

"Because Sasha is coming up to you right now, and I have somewhere to be with James," Kagome spat before walking to James with a huge grin on her face.


	18. Lunchtieme Drama

A.N. Well this seems to be going pretty well. I guess I have to either come up with more interesting people and scenarios or just stop all together. Read, enjoy! Have fun

**last time**

…it's his descendant, or reincarnation. I've yet to figure it out. Be nice!" she scolded when she heard the growl coming from InuYasha's throat.

"Why should I?" he asked.

"Because Sasha is coming up to you right now, and I have somewhere to be with James," Kagome spat before walking to James with a huge grin on her face.

**Now**

"Hey Kagome ready to start?" James asked when she reached him.

"Yeah," she said not even looking back at InuYasha, "where are we going to start?"

"We can go to the coffee shop down the street?" James said, making it more of a question, but that's when he noticed that InuYasha was watching them.

"Who's the demon you were just walking with?" he said it loud enough for Kagome to hear, and figured InuYasha wouldn't, "he's been watching you since I got here."

"He's nobody," Kagome said loud enough for InuYasha and Sasha to hear him, "just a fool from my Mythology class that I need to do a project with."

"Wow Kagome," James said almost sounding impressed, "you're doing two projects?"

"Yeah," she said as they started walking towards the street to find the coffee shop, "it's not a big deal. The one me and you are working on is a lot harder than that one. The stupid professor put the only two Japanese people in class to do a project on feudal Japan. So all we have to do is put everything together on paper and power point and find some pictures online."

James nodded as they entered the shop.

"Just two?" the hostess asked as they stepped up to her podium.

"Yes," Kagome answered for them, as James seemed to be paying more attention to outside.

"C'mon James," Kagome said automatically grabbing his hand to follow the girl who was taking them to the table.

"Sorry," he said as they walked over. Neither of them noticed they were still holding hands until they tried to sit at opposite sides of the table.

**With InuYasha and Sasha**

"Yash," Sasha whined, "babe!"

"What!" the man all but yelled.

"Sorry!" she said, "I just wanted to see if you wanted to get lunch, there's a great coffee shop down the road that sells great sandwiches. MY TREAT!"

"Sure whatever," InuYasha said as Sasha dragged him towards the shop, but when he saw Kagome and that man she was with at school.

"Just two?" the same hostess asked when they walked in the door.

"Yeah," InuYasha said as he noticed Kagome and James sitting in the back, "can we get a booth in the back?"

"No problem," the hostess said leading them to the back.

Kagome looked up because she saw the waitress coming, but that was only because she was leading InuYasha to the back and he was with…

Yeah, he's a softie for the tears. 

"Kagome are you all right?" James asked concernedly.

"What?" Kagome said looking up at him, "oh yeah I'm fine."

"You two ready to order?" the waitress asked coming to their table.

"Can we have a couple more minutes please?" James asked knowing Kagome still hadn't looked at the menu.

"Sure no problem," the girl said walking over to another table.

James leaned forward, gently placing his hand over Kagome's, "are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah," Kagome said laughing it off, "I just spaced out for a minute."

The man nodded, "okay well have you looked at the menu? They have great sandwiches."

"Sounds good," Kagome said looking down at the paper in front of her.

**20 minutes later**

"Wow, this is a great sandwich," Kagome exclaimed taking another bite of a turkey sandwich on rye topped with lettuce, tomato, cheese and a small amount of mayonnaise and a raspberry iced tea.

"Glad you like it," James said laughing. He had ordered the same, but instead of rye bread he had wheat and a regular sweet tea.

"Okay," Kagome said pulling a pen and a pad of paper out of her bag, "we should start this project."

James nodded setting his sandwich down, "shoot. What all are we supposed to talk about?"

"I don't know," Kagome mused, "but I do know that we should do this in shifts. Like, I'll do your interview today and then you'll do mine tomorrow or something like that. Then from then on she said that we should spend time together and pay attention to random things that cause different emotions to spike."

"Okay," James said smiling, "well I've already noticed that when you eat something new you get really excited."

Kagome blushed, she hadn't noticed that he was paying that close attention.

"Alright, so your name is James Wolfe, you're a pretty laid back guy, and you're very observant," Kagome said writing this information down, "what makes you tick? Like… what get's your mind thinking about things you don't normally want to worry about."

James took a sip of his tea and then started thinking, "I normally don't think about it, but I like to think of my ancestors. We are from Japan like you, but I guess I like to think about how things were there before they moved to the states. I don't know if you noticed, but I'm a demon, and well there is a rumor that I descend from a powerful tribe back in Japan. When I was young a lot of things would race through my head, it would make me angry because I was never very strong or fast. And like I told you nothing really hit me until high school, I guess I was a angry kid. Everything would piss me off, hell, back in California people were really mean towards certain demons. They still are. I always figured that because the diversity there things would be different. I mean there are people from ethnicities from all over the world, but they couldn't handle a demon?"

Kagome wrote all of this down, she realized that he was much like InuYasha when he was younger, in this day half-demons are more welcome because they are half human also.

"So…" she started, "you had a major discrimination on your shoulders at a really young age. Did it ever get any different?"

"Yeah actually," James said smiling. "When I was about 12, we moved to Los Angeles and things got a lot better there. People were more open to demons and hell, they were more than willing to let me be on many sports teams. I was the 'secret weapon'."

InuYasha sat there listening to Kagome and James taking for a while before turning his attention back to Sasha.

"So why do you want to talk?" he asked her, "I thought I made it clear that you hurt me."

"I know," she said looking down at her glass, "I wanted to apologize. I felt really bad about what I did. I just got really jealous that you were upset about your ex kissing another man. I never meant to kiss Jonathan, it just happened. I was talking about how mad I was and it just kind of happened."

InuYasha nodded, but he was still hurt. His girlfriend basically cheated on him with her ex, and she was expecting him to take her back as if it never happened.

"We can try again," he said taking her hand, "I still care for you. But I don't like seeing you with another man. It drives me crazy."

"Thank you Yash," Sasha said leaning over the table and kissing him lightly. "It wont happen again."

"I hope not," he said his eyes wandering to Kagome.

"SANGO! COME HERE!" Kagome yelled as she walked into her apartment.

"What's up?" her friend asked walking into the living room from the kitchen.

"You'll never guess who asked me out for this Saturday!" Kagome squealed as she walked over to the answering machine.

"Um… that guy you were kissing at the club the other night?" Sango guessed, she really didn't know.

"Don't remind me about him," Kagome said with disgust as the machine reeled, "no, it's that guy I was telling you about. James, the one I think is Kouga's reincarnation. We are working together for a project in psychology."

Sango nodded, "does InuYasha know?"

"Yeah," Kagome said sighing as another message played, "but he's seeing that girl he broke up with last night. So I don't care, besides, I never gave Kouga a chance, maybe his relative will be the right chance."

"Hi Kagome," said a voice on the machine, "this is Mason from Hot Topic. I was wondering if you can come in for a interview around 4 this afternoon. If that isn't a good time, just call and we'll reschedule for a better time. So just come by, or call and we can get you started as soon as possible. Bye."

"SANGO I HAVE A JOB!" Kagome squealed running into her room to change real fast.

Coming out in a pair of black jeans and a white button up shirt Kagome quickly checked her watch. "okay, I've got 20 minutes to get to the store." As she pulled her hair up in a elastic she ran down the stairs to her car, followed by Sango and Miroku.

"I'll be back around 6 or so, and then I'll take you two out to dinner, so dress up!" and without another word Kagome peeled out of the driveway and headed towards the mall for her interview.

A.N. Yup, another chapter is finished. I just wanted to repoint that I don't own InuYasha, Kagome, Sango or Miroku, but I do own Sasha, James, and Mason, along with the professors. Please review! Love ya'll!


	19. Job Interviews and Drinking

A.N. Heylo! Things are coming together kind of all over the place, if you have any questions just write me and I'll help you out. I just wanted to remind you I only own the characters I made up. InuYasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku are all from the mind of Rumiko Takahashi, and as much as I would like to say they're mine. They are not, also, I don't own Hot Topic. That is also something I wish I owned but don't. HAVE FUN!

------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Kagome's interview went great. The manager said that they had never got applications from anyone other than the 'Goth kids' that were in the area, although he loved when he got to hire the Mexican American kids, they were so fun to place there, no one ever expected them. He was excited to have a woman from another country show up. Kagome was thrilled that the manager wanted to start her off, but not until the next pay period which would be the next coming Tuesday.

"I hope you don't have a problem with that," Mason asked Kagome as he walked her to the front of the store.

"Oh no," she said smiling, "it's alright. Actually it's pretty good, I have some friends from back home who are visiting, and they leave on Sunday, so I can spend the rest of the week with them and then start work here."

Mason nodded, he was trying to figure out where he had seen Kagome before. He figured it was just from around town, she said that she's lived here a year but only recently started going out and trying to get to know the area.

"Well," he said extending his hand, "I'm glad to know that I have at least one employee who show's their excitement. Kagome giggled. Everyone is so somber, I hope you're not like that."

"Only when I have to," Kagome said as she was about to leave, "thank you for the chance. I can tell you, I am a little… I don't wanna say weird, but I'm jus a little eccentric."

"That's great," Mason exclaimed. "Well, can't wait to see you on Tuesday for your training. Bye Kagome."

"Good bye," the girl said before leaving.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha saw Kagome leaving the store called Hot Topic, he remembered Sasha was talking about how it was a store for the 'Goth kids' or the 'Emo kids'.

"Hey Yash," came Sasha's voice, "I got what I wanted. I know you don't like sitting around, but this store would bother you. But I'm ready to go, why don't we go get dinner! My Treat!"

"Sure," he said not really paying attention.

"Hey Sasha," he asked, maybe she would know, "I thought that Hot Topic store only hired the 'Goth' kids?"

"Normally they do," she said turning around to face him, "why? You thinking of working there?"

"No," he scoffed taking her hand and walking towards the food court, "I have a job. But I saw someone leaving there that doesn't look like she belongs there."

"Oh," Sasha said with a sigh before dragging InuYasha over to the food court where they saw Kagome yelling into her cell phone.

"Yes Sango, you and Miroku need to stop doing whatever your doing and get changed. I'm gonna be there in about twenty minutes, I'm going to take you two out," Kagome listened into the phone a couple of more minutes. "NO! It's not to talk about that cute boy in psych, it's to spend time with my two best friends sheesh. Can't a girl be nice?"

Finally, after ten minutes of explaining to Sango that she wanted to take her and Miroku out just the three of them, she saw InuYasha was staring at her.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked coolly walking in his direction.

"What was all that about?" he asked, not caring about the dirty looks Sasha was giving them.

"I am taking my best friends out for dinner," she said turning around, "so if you'll excuse me I need to go find people who actually enjoy my company. Bye!"

And without another word, Kagome left the half demon stunned by her actions and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome," Sango said as they walked into the restaurant, "this place seems a little expensive. Are you sure you wanna come here?"

"Of course," Kagome said happily, "I can afford it. But if you and Miroku wanted to eat somewhere else, that's fine."

"Well if you want to eat here," Miroku said coming up beside his wife, "then we can too. Beside's, it looks nice."

Sango nodded, the place did look nice, but she wasn't sure if she was okay with allowing Kagome to pay all three dinners.

"Kagome, I have a offer," Sango said as they sat down at their booth, "how about you let me and Miroku pay for dinner? It's to celebrate your getting a job after all, you shouldn't have to pay."  
"I wanna pay for you two though," Kagome said smiling. But dropped it when she saw Sango's face, "what about this. I'll pay for you and Miroku and you guys pay for me? Fair enough?"

Sango nodded, that was probably the best they were getting out of her.

**Half a hour later**

"Sango," Kagome said worriedly as he friend downed another shot, "maybe you should slow down."

"What? No! I'm fine," the other woman laughed as she picked up her 6th shot of tequila, "besides I don't feel any weirder than normal."

"Weirder than normal?" Miroku said, "what do you mean by that?"

"I don't know," Sango said putting the glass down. "I'm done!"

Miroku nodded before looking at Kagome, "maybe we should go home?"

"Yeah," she agreed digging in her purse, "here's fifty. Don't worry about paying anything, can you just wait for the check and I'll get Sango to the car."

Miroku nodded as he watched his wife basically get carried away.

After the bill was paid, Kagome decided that maybe they should take Sango home and get some normal fluids in her system.

"So what do you think she meant?" Kagome asked after they helped Sango throw up her dinner and put her to bed.

"I don't know," he said as they sat down in the living room., "maybe she just ate something that didn't agree with her. But whatever it is, do you think we should take her to a doctor?"

Kagome nodded, she hoped her friend was okay ,but something in her mind told her Sango didn't just have a bug.


	20. A Visit To The Doctor

A.N. So I have another chapter. YAY! I don't know, hope ya'll like it. I'll be updating as much as possible.

"I don't need to go to a doctor," Sango whined as Kagome and Miroku pushed her into the car.

"Sure you do," Kagome said as she started the engine, "you said last night that you were feeling weirder than usual. You probably have a bug, I mean the food here makes me sick sometimes too. We just want to make sure you don't have food poisoning or something." Sango nodded, the real she didn't want to go to the doctor was because she quit taking her birth control. She didn't tell Miroku yet, but she didn't expect anything.

**AT THE DOCTORS**

"Well Mrs. Mori," the doctor said, "you don't have a bug. But I'm gonna request that you postpone your trip back home a little longer while I do some extra blood work."

Sango paled,

"Sango are you all right?" Kagome asked, looking at her friend with true worry in her eyes.

"Oh yeah," she lied, "I'm just great. You going to call when you get my results right?" she asked the doctor as she hopped off the table.

"Of course," he said before winking at Sango. "I would also tell your husband to sit when I call."

Miroku was more than confused the entire ride home.

"Sango we need to talk," Kagome said when they pulled to the apartment.

"About what?" Sango asked, pretending to not know what Kagome meant.

"You know," she said sternly as she opened the door, "Miroku why don't you call InuYasha and you two go do something you guys do."

When Miroku had finally left with InuYasha, Kagome rounded on Sango.

"Your pregnant aren't you?" she asked waving a accusing finger at her friend.

"I don't know," Sango said, "I quit taking those stupid pills not long after the wedding. I just told Miroku I was still taking them. They made my heart race."

Kagome just looked at her, "I'M GONNA BE A AUNT!" she screamed before running up to Sango and giving her a huge hug. That's when they heard the door open.

"No InuYasha," came Miroku's voice, "I don't think you should talk to Kagome."

"Well I do," said the other voice, "and besides. We have work to do together." Just as Sango and Kagome walked out of the room, the phone rang.

"NO!" they both yelled at Miroku as he went to answer the phone. But it was too late.

"Hello," he said calmly while looking at his wife and friend strangely. "No, this isn't Sango Mori, I'm her husband." Kagome and InuYasha both snorted at that remark.

"I understand," Miroku said, more seriously, "thank you. Goobye."

Then he fainted.

A.N. thought I would leave it there fore now. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!


	21. The Unknown

"MIROKU!" Sango yelled running over to her husband.

They were all surprised by what happened. Kagome knew when Miroku fainted that Sango was pregnant, but she didn't expect this kind of reaction from him.

"What the hell?" InuYasha asked walking over to Kagome.

"Nothing" she said looking up at him. "Why are you here?"

"We have a project do we not?"

"Not one that requires a lot of thought," she stated. "Unless you need something."

"Yeah actually," he said. "I downloaded a copy of the portrait onto my computer at home, but I don't think this is the right one."

"Email it to me," she said, "I'm not leaving Sango until Miroku wakes up."

InuYasha groaned, but knew better to answer. Especially after what happened the last few days.

"Here put this on his head," Kagome said smiling at her friend and handing her a rag.

"What did you soak it in?" Sango asked, inhaling the sweet smell.

"Some lavender and chamomile extracts," she said. "Man am I glad I actually listened to Kaede sometimes other words we would have had to settle for hitting him."

Sango laughed, but smacked Miroku anyway.

"I swear," she said getting up and walking towards their bedroom, "the man's 'curse' has lifted and he's still all hands."

"Sango," Miroku said sitting up gently, "why didn't you tell me your pregnant?"

InuYasha was still shocked by the time he and Kagome got back to his place.

"So…" he started as he unlocked the door, "Sango's pregnant eh?"

"Yeah," Kagome said as she followed him into the house. "Its great, I'm gonna be a aunt!"

"Well I guess you know that it'll be your turn next then right?" InuYasha joked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah it is," Kagome said smiling walking over to him, "you wouldn't by chance know James Wolfe's number would you?"

"No," InuYasha said walking away, "why?"

"Well you said it was my turn next," she said with a smile, "I mean I need a father. I don't think I can do that on my own."

InuYasha growled, "C'mon let me show you what I found," he said dragging her into another room.

Kagome stared at the screen.

"That's not the right portrait," she said. "We were just kind of sitting there, or rather you were sitting. I was standing, this one is WAY different."

It was a amazing portrait, but it was one neither of them had seen before. It showed InuYasha and Kagome in battle, they were back to back surrounded by demons. She had her bow out and a arrow already notched, while InuYasha had his Tessuiga out and ready to blow what looked like the 'Windscar'.

"Do you know who posted this portrait online?" she asked still in awe.

"No," he said. "I figured it wasn't the right portrait, because you were still in that ridiculous uniform you always wore. The one we sat for you were wearing proper clothes."

Kagome smiled, "I miss that uniform. I wonder if I still have it somewhere."

"Please don't wear that," he begged. "Besides, what if the professor finds out about this portrait? We're dead then because that is obviously you."

"I was always very conferrable in that thing thank you," she sniffed defensively, "but your right. We just wont use or say anything about it unless Edwards says anything."

"Right," InuYasha said, "so what do we do then? Just find portraits online?"

"Yeah," she said. "Actually, take me back to the apartment. I'm gonna come back here and use your backyard."

"Why?" he asked raising a brow.

"You have a actual backyard," she commented as she stood up and went to the door, "I'm going to start practicing for when we do the presentation. Speaking of which, I need to email Edwards and tell him we're doing part of it outside."

InuYasha nodded and grabbed his keys. As he took Kagome home, he couldn't help but notice the gleam she had in her eyes.

"Sango," Kagome called as she walked into the apartment with InuYasha, "I'm going back to InuYasha's for the night. We are going to work on some stuff for the project. Try to behave."

"Gotcha," said Sango as she poked her head out the door. "You two behave also."

Kagome rolled her eyes, but she wrinkled her nose when Sango shut the door too fast for Kagome's liking.

"You know," she said walking up to the door, "your pregnant you not supposed to do that."

"Actually," came InuYasha's voice, "it's really healthy to continue doing that."

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" she screamed as she went into her room and grabbed a bag that already had stuff in it, she normally used it when they were repainting another apartment and she stayed in a hotel. Then she got into the hall closet and pulled out her old bow, a quiver of arrows and a couple of targets.

"You actually kept that stuff?" InuYasha asked.

"What?" she said looking down at the items she had in one hand, "yeah I kept them. You kept that rusty toothpick of a sword."

"That toothpick was my fathers," he said defensively, "I would keep it even of it shattered to a million pieces."  
"Right," Kagome said smiling, "well this was the first weapon I learned to use, I've lost how many of them I don't know. But I brought this one back with me for memory sake. I didn't think I would need it."

InuYasha nodded. He never realized how much it hurt Kagome to even be around him until just then. He was her most treasured memory from that time, and somehow he managed to barge into her present and reek havoc there.

Before Kagome could even walk towards the door, InuYasha pulled her into a warm embrace.

"I'm sorry," he said into her hair. "I never realized how much it hurt you to be around me."

"It's okay," she said smiling up at him, "I'd rather have you here screwing with my life than not have you at all."

A.N. YAY! Another chapter finished! I'm done with this for a while. I'm either gonna start writing a new story, or maybe I'll just be a lameo for a while. Anyway, review what you think. I'm ready for some feedback!


	22. Kagome and InuYasha

A.N. Here's another chapter almost completing the story. It won't be more than 30 chapters long, I think… ANYWAY! On with the show!

**last time**

…she got into the hall closet and pulled out her old bow, a quiver of arrows and a couple of targets.

"You actually kept that stuff?" InuYasha asked.

"What?" she said looking down at the items she had in one hand, "yeah I kept them. You kept that rusty toothpick of a sword."

"That toothpick was my fathers," he said defensively, "I would keep it even of it shattered to a million pieces."  
"Right," Kagome said smiling, "well this was the first weapon I learned to use, I've lost how many of them I don't know. But I brought this one back with me for memory sake. I didn't think I would need it."

InuYasha nodded. He never realized how much it hurt Kagome to even be around him until just then. He was her most treasured memory from that time, and somehow he managed to barge into her present and reek havoc there.

Before Kagome could even walk towards the door, InuYasha pulled her into a warm embrace.

"I'm sorry," he said into her hair. "I never realized how much it hurt you to be around me."

"It's okay," she said smiling up at him, "I'd rather have you here screwing with my life than not have you at all."

**now**

Kagome had spent hours in InuYasha's backyard practicing her archery before she went back inside to work with InuYasha on the rest of the project. She figured all they had to do was do the power point presentation and then they would be done.

"InuYasha do you have a power point program on your ancient computer here?" she asked walking into the den where he kept his computer.

"It's not ancient," he said defensively, "I've had this thing since 1993 and I've not once had to take it to get fixed."

Kagome nodded her head and pushed InuYasha out of his seat and sat down at the computer. She started up the program and pulled up a slide when InuYasha sat down with her.

"So what are you doing?" he asked staring at the screen as Kagome started typing.

"Just read it, and then tell me what to type here and there. You know more about the jewel than I do," she explained as she made the title page and then the first slide titled _"The Shikon No Tama"_.

InuYasha watched Kagome as she started by listing what the jewel was, where it came from, and how Kikyo came into the picture.

"This is where I need your help," she told InuYasha in a small voice.

"How about I put this stuff in?" he asked looking at the girl. Kagome only shook her head and stood up.

"I'm gonna walk down to the convenience store. Want something?" she asked before leaving the room.

"No," InuYasha said, "but why don't you take my car. It's hot."

Kagome nodded and caught the key's InuYasha tossed to her.

"Miroku do you think Kagome's going to be alright?" Sango asked her husband as she sat down on the couch.  
"I don't know why?" he asked looking up from the book he was reading.

"I guess it's because InuYasha resurfaces after five years, things are only to get worse," Sango said. "especially when he finds out about Kagome's date with that James guy."

Miroku nodded, Sango was right. InuYasha was apparently back together with Sasha, but his over protectiveness of Kagome will cause some issues.

"Maybe things will go better for them," Miroku said. "They don't know it, but they're right for each other."

Sango nodded before snuggling up to her husband, "I hope your right."

"Hello?" Kagome said as she got into InuYasha's car.

"Kagome is that you getting into the bright yellow Mustang?" came the voice of James Wolfe.

she thought to herself, 

"Hi James," she said closing her cell phone as the boy walked up to her.

"Hey Kagome," he grinned. "Where'd you get the wheels? You didn't have this earlier."

"My friend lent it to me," she said, "I'm just grabbing some soda's and chips."

"Is your friend a guy?" James asked looking at the car, "because this is a guy's car."

"Yeah actually he is a guy," Kagome said, "it's the guy I was talking to the other day. We're working together on a project for Mythology, and I'm at his place. My car is at home with my friends from Japan."

James nodded. He hoped she wasn't dating InuYasha, but it wasn't his place to say something.

"Okay," he said grinning, "well I hope your research goes well. We're still on for this weekend right?"

Kagome grinned, she was happy about her pending date with James, "Of course," she said. "I cant wait."

"Great," he said grinning. "Where's your apartment, I'll pick you up around six."

"Okay," she said pulling a paper and pen out of her purse, "I live on Country Club. The apartments are easy enough to find. I'll wait up front?"  
"Sure," he said smiling down at Kagome, "see you Saturday."

"See ya then," she said getting into InuYasha's car.

"What took you so long?" InuYasha asked from the doorway as Kagome got out of his car.

"I'm sorry, I guess you didn't know but there is bad traffic in Phoenix ALL THE TIME!" she said giving him the keys.

"That's not it," he said looking down at her, "I just didn't think it would take that long to get something to drink and snacks."  
"I wasn't going to steal your precious car," Kagome said as she followed InuYasha back into the den.

"That's not it either," he said, "I hardly care about the car. Why do you smell like wolf?"

God not this again.

"I saw James," Kagome said smiling up at InuYasha, "we're going out this Saturday."  
"Like hell you are!" he said turning around.

"InuYasha this isn't like when I was a kid," she said putting her hands on her hips, "I can go and do whatever I want when I want to."

"Whatever," InuYasha said sitting back down at the computer, "I've finished my part of the description of the jewel… and some. You've just got to explain the part about purifying it, only you and Kikyo could do it. I don't understand that one bit."

Kagome nodded before pushing InuYasha out of his seat to type down her part of the slide.

20 minutes later

"I think we did pretty good," Kagome said putting the slide show up on the screen so they can watch it, "just add a few adjustment here and there and then put in pictures. I know a website where I can get paintings, I think there's one of your father."

InuYasha nodded. _We're done? _he complained to himself, _we can't be. It should've taken longer. _

"You shouldn't have internal arguments with yourself," Kagome said to InuYasha when she saw his face, "That's how people go crazy."

"Whatever," InuYasha said getting up, "let's order some pizza or something. It's late and I'm hungry."

"Your always hungry," Kagome said playfully as she followed InuYasha to the kitchen.

"That's what makes me so loveable," he said grinning at her.

"Sure it is," she said punching his arm. "I'm gonna raid your movie library and watch something."

InuYasha nodded as he called Pizza Hut.

"What'd you put on?" he asked sitting down on the couch next to Kagome.

"Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift," she said grinning. "I love that movie."

"I'm sure you do," he said looking at the screen.

"I do," she said, "it's got great graphics."

InuYasha nodded, he knew that she liked the movie for the same reason every girl liked it. The guys. Kagome liked it for everything though, the hole movie fascinated her. It showed her home from a hole new point of view she never new because she was always traveling back and forth in time.

When the pizza arrived, Kagome was starring at the screen. InuYasha didn't understand how one girl could be so wrapped up in a movie.

"Kagome here's food," InuYasha said trying to force a slice of pizza into the girls hand.

"Thanks," she said still not looking up and putting the slice on her leg.

InuYasha shrugged and took a bite out of his own slice.

2 hours later

Kagome had fallen asleep watching the movie, slice of pizza forgotten in the box, practically laying in InuYasha's lap. Sighing the man got up off the couch and picked Kagome up bridal style, and carried her up to his room. When he tried to put her down on the bed, he was surprised at what she did.

"Don't leave me," she said clutching his shirt, "I don't want to be alone."

InuYasha shrugged and laid down with her. He figured she would roll over and he could go sleep in the living room, or down the hall, but instead the second he set Kagome on the bed she curled up into him placing her hand on his chest. Knowing he couldn't get up, InuYasha decided to go to sleep himself.

A.N. This is my favorite chapter in this story to date. It was fun for me to write, I hope you enjoyed!


	23. Long Distance Calling

A.N. I'm sort of almost done. I'm only going to make this story a few more chapters long. Maybe up to 30 or 35. But either way I'm almost done.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, although in my dreams I do. Then I wake up. Reality bites.

**Last Time**

Kagome had fallen asleep watching the movie, slice of pizza forgotten in the box, practically laying in InuYasha's lap. Sighing the man got up off the couch and picked Kagome up bridal style, and carried her up to his room. When he tried to put her down on the bed, he was surprised at what she did.

"Don't leave me," she said clutching his shirt, "I don't want to be alone."

InuYasha shrugged and laid down with her. He figured she would roll over and he could go sleep in the living room, or down the hall, but instead the second he set Kagome on the bed she curled up into him placing her hand on his chest. Knowing he couldn't get up, InuYasha decided to go to sleep himself.

**Now**

Kagome woke up to the sound of a alarm clock buzzing somewhere to her right. When she tried to hit it to turn it off she hit something instead.

"WATCH WHERE YOUR SMACKING!" said a uniquely familiar voice. It seemed to jostle Kagome to a sudden consciousness.

As she tried to sit up, she felt herself being pulled back into a rock hard chest, "Just a few minutes."

"InuYasha," she said poking the sleeping man in the chest, "wake up."

"No," he said, "I'm gonna sleep in."

"If you sleep in I'm taking your Harley to school," she threatened knowing that would make the man wake up.

"NOT MY BABY!" he whined sitting up abruptly.

"Thanks," Kagome said, now able to sit up properly after InuYasha let go of her.

"No problem," he said moving towards the closet and pulled out some clothes. "If you wanna shower you can use the one up here, I'll be downstairs."

"Okay," she said getting up, "do you know where my bag is?"

"It's still in the car," he said, "I'll leave it by the bathroom door for you."

"Thanks," Kagome said quietly before slipping into the bathroom. _Did we actually sleep together? _she asked herself as she stepped under the warm spray.

-----

When InuYasha got upstairs with Kagome's bag, he could hear the woman beating her head on the shower wall.

"Kagome are you alright?" he called through the door.

"I'm fine," she said, the pounding immediately stopped.

"Okay, well your bag is by the door," he called before going back downstairs.

"Thanks," she said before soaping up and rinsing.

"Feel better?" Miroku asked when Sango exited the bathroom.

"Shut up," she said sitting down at the table, "it isn't morning sickness."

"Right," he said raising a eyebrow before pouring some coffee into a cup.

"Seriously," Sango said defensively getting a cup of orange juice, "I called the doctor again. He said I'm only six weeks. I shouldn't get sick for another month or so."

"Okay," Miroku said believing her story now.

"What are we going to tell Shippo?" Sango asked taking a sip of her juice.

"I don't know," the man said, "he's old enough to understand. But still, for a demon he's still a kid."

Sango nodded, after she adopted Shippo he was distant. He had hoped Kagome would adopt him, but she wasn't old enough. Sango hoped he was settled enough with her and Miroku to be okay with it, he started calling her mother and Miroku papa after a few years.

"Well how about we call? Kagome said she has a prepaid cell phone around here to call home, she told me to use it if we wanted to call Shipp."

Sango nodded, "We've been here three day's and not called the little guy, I feel bad."

"Don't get all weepy on him like when we left," Miroku scolded, "he wont hang up."

"I know," she said, "but I don't know why we couldn't bring him with us."

"There isn't enough room," he said easily standing up to get the phone.

"Kagome you ready?" InuYasha asked when the girl came walking down the stairs.

"Yeah," she said, "just gotta get my shoes on." The last few day's InuYasha had seen Kagome she had dressed in clothes that showed her figure off nicely, and now she wasn't dressed like that at all.

"What?" Kagome asked looking down at her baggy jeans and t-shirt, "is there something on my face?"

"No," he said as they walked out to the car, "you just look different."

"I know it's the clothes," she said looking down at her attire, "I normally dress like this. Just recently did I start wearing tighter stuff. I'm not comfortorable in it."

InuYasha nodded, he kind of liked this look on Kagome. She seemed more like herself in these clothes.

"Well let's get to school I guess," InuYasha said putting the car in gear, "hold on."

"I know baby," Sango soothed, "we miss you too. No we're not coming home too soon. Talk to your father."

"Hey kiddo," Miroku said giving Sango a look.

Shippo whined into the telephone. 

"I don't know bud," he said. "In a couple of weeks I think."

"Why so long? You've been gone forever!"

"I thought you were happy for me and Sango to go for a while?" Miroku asked surprised by the way Shippo was acting.

the young fox demon said, 

"We'll be back before you know it," Miroku said with a smile, "your mother has something to tell you." Sango glared at her husband before taking the phone again.

"Mom? What do you wanna tell me?"

"Well I was wondering," Sango said trying to figure out how to say this, "how would you like to come visit for a while?"

Shippo asked, 

"Soon," Sango said smiling at Miroku who was shocked, "Let me talk to your grandmother now."

the boy said,_ "I love you momma."  
_  
"Love you too baby," she said grinning at Miroku. 

**A.N. ALL DONE! It was a short chapter I know. I wanted it to be longer, but I couldn't think of anything else. Hope there was a good foreshadowing for you in the end though.**

Luv ya!


	24. chapter 24

A.N. another chapter! Yay! That's all to say for now. I don't own it, I do own some manga's though, and I'm currently trying to get a Sesshy plushie. STILL ON THE SEARCH!

**Last time**

"Well I was wondering," Sango said trying to figure out how to say this, "how would you like to come visit for a while?"

Shippo asked, 

"Soon," Sango said smiling at Miroku who was shocked, "Let me talk to your grandmother now."

the boy said,_ "I love you momma."  
_  
"Love you too baby," she said grinning at Miroku. 

**Now**

"Sango," Miroku said trying to be calm, "Shippo can't come down here. There isn't enough room in the apartment for him, us and Kagome."

"I know," Sango said grinning, "we're getting a hotel."

Miroku raised a eyebrow. Sango didn't even want a hotel after they had gotten married, and that was three years ago.

"Really?" he asked pulling her closer to him, "a suit or just a room?"

"A room you pervert," she said, "besides, it'll be good to bring Shippo over for a while. He hasn't seen Kagome in two years. She was like his mother back then."

Miroku nodded. He also knew how close Kagome and Shippo were, for a while he'd been leery about Sango adopting the child knowing the boy wouldn't really accept it. But when he was told about Kagome's situation, and how in her time being a young mother wasn't as easy as it was for his mother.

"We should tell Kagome," he said, "she'll want to know."

"I know," Sango said, "we will when we get all the information for flying Shippo out here. Miroku I don't want him on a plane by himself, he's still a baby."

"Sango he's a hundred and ten, I think he can handle a plane trip by himself," Miroku scolded.

"I don't care about his age," she said gruffly folding her arms over her chest, "he's still just a baby."

"Right," the man said.

"Don't you start thinking stupid thoughts about me," she said, "I know I act differently now that Shippo's technically my son. I don't know why I do it either, it's weird. Just bear with it please."

"Okay," Miroku said breaking under the puppy dog face Sango was giving him.

"Good," she said getting serious again.

"Ms. Higurashi, Mr. Taisho, come here a minute," Prof. Edwards asked the two who were discussing the essay portion of their project.

"Yes professor," Kagome asked when they got to the teachers desk.

"I noticed there is a portrait, a famous one actually, that was painted during the era you two are studying I was wondering if you could explain something to me," the teacher said looking at the two people in front of him.

Kagome thought to herself, _he found the portrait! _Looking at the computer screen, Kagome calmed down instantly. It was the picture of them when she was in traditional clothing. 

"Can you explain how the two people in the portrait look exactly like you two?" the teacher asked.

"Well you see…" Kagome started, but was interrupted.

"We're from the same bloodlines as both the people in the portrait," InuYasha interjected.

The professor nodded, it seemed to be enough answer, "Okay, go back to your work."

Kagome and InuYasha nodded and went back to their seats.

"Thank god," Kagome said as she sat down, "I thought it was the one you found."

InuYasha nodded in agreement.

"I felt like I was back in high school just now," she said laughing.

"Wouldn't know," InuYasha said leaning back, "the only time I spent in school was getting you. The rest of the time I was running around."

Kagome nodded, she had always wished InuYasha had come to the future with her. She was happy it turned out this way instead.

At the end of class, InuYasha was going to take Kagome home when they heard a honking. Turning around they saw Sango and Miroku driving towards them in Kagome's car.

"Hey!" Sango said as Miroku pulled up the couple.

"Hi," they said together.

"Kagome get in and take us to the nearest hotel," Miroku said climbing out of the drivers seat and into the back seat.

"Okay?" Kagome said giving him her bag, "for what?"

"Nothing it's a surprise," Sango said, "InuYasha follow us in your car."

"Right," he said confused, "which one are you taking them to?"

"Holiday Inn on Baseline," she told him, "it's the only one I know."

InuYasha nodded and walked over to his car.

"What's the surprise?" Kagome asked as she got onto the freeway and quickly went to the hotel.

"Well you see," Sango said looking back at Miroku, "we're flying someone up, and me and Miroku decided that we'd get a hotel and you can stay with the guest."

"Why?" Kagome asked quickly looking at her friend before switching to the lane the hotel was on.

"Because there isn't enough room in your apartment," Miroku said from the back.

Kagome nodded, she didn't understand why they didn't just ask InuYasha if they could stay with him._ Probably because they would hear whatever they were doing even if Sango was quiet. Thank god I sound proofed my room._

When everyone got to the hotel, Sango and Miroku decided to tell Kagome who was coming.

"Kagome," Sango said, "now before you get too excited I want you to calm down."

"Huh?" Kagome asked leaning against the car.

"Good," Miroku said, "stay this calm."

"Get on with it," InuYasha said, "I've got somewhere to be soon."

"Okay," Sango said, "we're flying Shippo up here."

A.N. That's it for this chapter. I know, it sucked. I will probably revise it later. But for now! ON WITH THE SHOW! I don't know, but it wont take long for me to update, I've got a lot of time on my hands.


	25. Dinner

A.N. another chapter, and I'm closer to the end. I will definitely update sooner. I hope this chapter is better than the last one. It was pretty bad. Again, don't own InuYasha. Too bad though, I'd be pretty happy if I did.

0123456789

Saturday came pretty fast for Kagome. She wasn't expecting the rest of the week to finish so quick, but it just meant her date with James was closer.

"I'm not nervous," she said to herself as she finished her makeup, "I just haven't been on a date since high school. It's not a problem."

"You really shouldn't talk to yourself," Miroku told her as she put the brush on the bathroom counter, "it's normally a sign that a person is going crazy."

Kagome smiled at her friend before going into her room to change from her pajamas to the outfit she chose for the date. _I hope I look alright. How does a person dress for a date here anyway? Probably the same as back in Japan, normal clothes. Just not as casual. _Kagome settled for a pair of dark blue slacks and a blood red top.

"Kagome you look beautiful," Sango said when she walked into the living room, "be glad Kouga himself isn't really here. He would try and make you his mate against your will."

"Don't say that," Kagome said. "I'm more than positive James is Kouga's reincarnation, or even a family member. I would flip if he started the same junk Kouga did."

There was a knock on the door that seemed to scare Kagome, "it cant be James. He's not supposed to be here for another 20 minutes."

When Miroku answered the door, Kagome wanted to scream. It wasn't James at all, but InuYasha. Looking like he was ready to go on a date, "hey guys you ready?"

Kagome didn't notice it until now, but Miroku and Sango were dressed up as well.

"Where are you going?" she asked surprised they didn't tell her they were going out.

"I am taking them to dinner," InuYasha said, "you've kept them hostage and now it's my turn to spend time with my friends before Shippo gets here. What are you all done up for?"

Kagome nodded before putting some shoes on, "I have a date."

"With who?" InuYasha asked, his voice lowering with each syllable. "Not that wolf I hope."

"As a matter of fact InuYasha, it is with James," Kagome said looking at her watch. "Actually he should be getting here soon, so be nice."

"Whatever," InuYasha grumbled.

Five minutes later, as InuYasha and Kagome continued their argument, James arrived and was surprised to see Miroku answer the door.

"I'm here to get Kagome," he said making her look up.

"Come in," Miroku said nicely, "she's just in the middle of something."

James nodded, and entered the apartment. He never thought it would be as roomy as it was, especially from the things Kagome had everywhere. A mounted bow and arrow, bookshelves with books and movies, a big cd player with stacks of cd's everywhere, and a TV.

"I'm James," he said putting his hand out for Miroku to shake.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Miroku. I'm a friend of Kagomes. And this is my wife Sango," Miroku said as Sango walked into the living room with her bag and shoes.

"Nice to meet you," James said when Sango walked up to him.

"Nice to meet you too," she said with a smile just as Kagome and InuYasha appeared from the kitchen.

"James!" she said, "I didn't know you were here."

"I just arrived," he said eyeing InuYasha, "your friends and I were getting acquainted."

"Right," Kagome said smiling, "well are you ready?"

"Sure," he said, "nice to meet you both."

"You two behave," Sango said grinning at Kagome.

"See you guys later, if you come in after me please don't make a lot of noise."

"Right." InuYasha grumbled, "I'll just take them to my place."

"Bring them back," Kagome said, "there's room here for them."

0123456789

**At the restaurant**

"Your friends seem very nice," James said to Kagome as they sat down.

"They're great," she said smiling, "there more like family than anything."

"They seem so young to be married though," James commented thinking about how Miroku and sango looked his own age.

"They're definitely young," Kagome said, "but they've been seeing each other for years. They have a son too."

"Really? How old is he?"

"He's around ten," Kagome said.

"Sango adopted him three years ago," she quickly added noticing the expression on James' face.

"Oh," he said smiling, "that's very kind of her."

Kagome nodded, "Sango's quite attached to him too. She and him used to not be close, but she couldn't let him be without parents, and I wasn't old enough to take him."

James raised a eyebrow,

"What do you mean, you couldn't take him?" he asked.

"I…" she didn't understand how to describe it, "well… I met the boy when he was still a pup, he's a demon, I loved him like a son. But I was only fifteen. I couldn't take care of him. Sango was already out of school, and she loved the kid herself, but like a brother. She petitioned and got him under his custody because his grandmother couldn't take care of him." She hoped the little lie worked,

"I see," he remarked taking a drink of tea, "how'd you meet him?"

"I was traveling with sango and we came across Shippo in a small town not far from Tokyo. He was wandering around, we were going to take him home when he said he didn't have one. So he stayed with us for some time before sango adopted him," Kagome explained, feeling tears come to her eyes at the thought of Shippo.

"Well," James said, "if this is upsetting you we can change the subject."

Kagome smiled and nodded. The last thing she needed to do was start crying on a date.

"Sure," she said smiling again, "let's talk about you."

"Well you already know my life story," he said laughing, "there really isn't anything else to tell."

Kagome smiled, "did you ever visit Japan?"

"Once," he said, "I visited my grandfather. Bizarre as all hell too, he was always bitching about his woman that left him for a half breed. I think he was crazy."

His grandfather couldn't be.

"What was your grandfather's name?" Kagome asked, she had to know.

"Kouga."

0123456789

"InuYasha where are you taking us?" Sango asked as InuYasha drove them onto the highway

"There's this awesome restaurant but it's not in the main part of phoenix. It's technically in Chandler. It's the only one I've seen that is so similar to the decade it pretends to be," InuYasha explained as they got back onto Baseline and turned into the mall parking lot before heading to a metallic restaurant.

"What?" Sango asked as they pulled in, "it's weird."

"It's pretty interesting actually," InuYasha said grinning, "I lived in New York in the 1950's and this place reminds me of a store I went to once. I barely remember it, but this is similar."

The couple nodded and followed their friend into the restaurant.

After they were seated and ordered, Sango looked around.

"It's so strange in here," she remarked looking around at the booths and the waitresses.

"Yeah," InuYasha said, "It's weird. But they've got good food."

Sango and Miroku just nodded, they hadn't eaten there before and at Kagome's they normally ordered take out and watched TV with Kagome.

"So," Miroku said, "Kagome's date seemed nice enough."

"He did," Sango agreed.

"I don't like him," InuYasha said as the waitress brought them their meals.

"Can I get you anything else," she asked, looking at InuYasha more than the other two.

"No we're fine," he remarked, "Thanks."

The girl nodded and walked away, still looking at him.

"InuYasha I hate to say it," Miroku said taking a drink of his soda, "but you don't like any men that flirt with Kagome. You tried to kill me the first time we met."

"YOU TRIED TO KIDNAP HER YOU IDIOT!" InuYasha exclaimed, "OR DON'T YOU REMEMBER THAT?"

"Oh yeah I did huh?" Miroku said smiling.

"You did what?" Sango asked.

"It was a long time ago," Miroku said shooting InuYasha a glare.

"You tried to kidnap her? Why?"

"She had a jewel shard," InuYasha said, "a big one and at the time Miroku was a bigger ass than he is now.

"I can imagine," sango said, "he was a bigger ass when I met him than he is now."

"But you married me," Miroku said rubbing her leg, "your stuck."

Sango smiled, "not really. People get divorced all the time. Shippo is fully under my care, you can be taken off the adoption papers like nothing. Our child can be claimed fatherless and I'll be all good."

Miroku paled, "please Sango. I didn't mean it like that!"

"I know," she said evilly, "but remember that." Then she lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"LETS EAT!" InuYasha said, trying to rid the booth of all the tension.

0123456789

A.N. That's it for this chapter! Yeah, I made James Kouga's grandson. I thought it was a fun twist. Hope you liked it! REVIEW PLZ!


	26. Kagome's Dream

A.N. Well, I don't have much to say. I don't own InuYasha or Hot Topic., I do own my brain. I've finally made payments. I AM NOW A COLLEGE STUDENT! GO ME! Anyway, on with the story.

p.s. mason is a made up character, I'm not sure if anyone by that name actually works there, if they do. Lol.

()()()()()()()()

Kagome was still pacing her living room floor talking to herself when InuYasha got Sango and Miroku home.

"Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked when she walked into the apartment with the two men.

"No!" she whined as she sat on her knees on the floor, "I am starting to think Kouga was right about me."

"What does that wolf have to do with anything?" InuYasha asked making her aware he was in her apartment.

"I just went on a date with his grandson," Kagome said putting her face in her hands. "Kouga said we were meant to be together, after he died was when James noticed strange and major differences in himself. His speed increased, he became stronger, his senses heightened. He's definitely the reincarnated spirit, but I didn't know that souls can meld into one after a person is already been born. Can that happen Miroku?"

"I didn't think it possible," he replied, "normally a persons spirit reincarnates into another body at the point of birth. Kouga must've gotten a hold of a spell, maybe he wanted his kin to find you. It could be a number of things."

()()()()()()()()

"Kagome's really worked up about this," Sango remarked after her friend went to bed and InuYasha went home.

Miroku nodded, "I didn't think she would get this upset. Maybe Kouga really did love her, and wanted to find her anyway he could."

Sango wasn't sure though, this was too convenient. "Maybe this James person is really Kouga."

"I don't know," Miroku said getting up to go to the kitchen, "InuYasha would've said something about it. And Kouga would've definitely tried to piss him off."

"Your right," Sango said standing up. "I'm going to bed, you coming?"

"In a minute," Miroku said, "I just need to check something on Kagome's computer."

"Okay," Sango went to kiss her husband good night before disappearing into their room.

()()()()()()()()  


Kagome walked through the forest trying to find her way to the tree of ages.

"InuYasha are you here?" she called her friend, "We're leaving soon. I wanted to see if you were coming with us."

She still couldn't find him, she had been searching all morning. 'where could he be?' she thought to herself, 'I know there isn't that much to do in the village.'

InuYasha had told Sango and Miroku that he was going into the forest to think a bit, that even if he didn't go with them to the future he would go say goodbye before they left through the well.

"InuYasha?" Kagome called again when she saw a flash of silver, "InuYasha come here please."

"Do not ever mistake me for that half breed again," said the cold voice of InuYasha's older brother Sesshoumaru.

"Oh," she said blushing, "I'm sorry. I just saw you run by real fast. I didn't mean to. I'll just go."

"That is what is safest," Sesshoumaru said looking at her with cold eyes, "you don't want to see what's going to happen here in a couple of minutes. Leave while you still have the time to live."

Kagome wasn't sure what was going on, 'it's gotta be bad if Sesshoumaru is telling me to leave,' she thought to herself as she walked towards the village. "He's tried to kill me numerous times, why not this one? I was alone, InuYasha was nowhere to be found."

"Kagome are you ready?" Sango asked when the girl walked back into Kaede's hut.

"Yeah," Kagome said, tears in her eyes, "I couldn't find InuYasha."

Kagome woke up with a start, _Damn it, _she thought to herself,

After a shower, Kagome decided she should call Mason from **Hot Topic** and see when he wanted her to go in for her first day.

"Hello," she said into the phone when someone answered, "I was wondering if Mason was there?"

"Sure," the person said, "just one moment."

When Mson answered the phone, Kagome was relieved. She figured if she could get a day of work soon, she could stop thinking about James, Kouga and InuYasha for a while and focus on something real.

"Hello?" came Mason' voice.

"Hi Mason," Kagome said trying to sound slightly happy, "this is Kagome Higurashi. I came in for a interview a couple of days ago."

"Hi Kagome," he said almost loud enough for Kagome to hear the smile on his face, "I was looking at your file right now. I was actually about to call your place and see when you were ready to come in for training."

"I can come in whenever you need me to," Kagome said, "I don't have school today so I'm free."

"Well," Mason said, she could hear him flipping through a book, "Can you come in around eleven or so?"

"Sure," Kagome said with a grin, "is it just training then?"

"Yeah for today," he told her, "I'll get you on the schedule tomorrow and call you with the information then."

"Okay," Kagome told him, "I'll see you at eleven then."

"Bye."

Kagome hung up, and went to her room to change clothes. She only had a hour to get dressed and get to the store. After changing into black jeans, a dark red t-shirt and some eyeliner, Kagome was ready to leave.

"Sango," she called, "Miroku, I'm going to the store for training. I should be back in a couple of hours."

"Okay," came Miroku's voice. "If you don't mind, InuYasha's going to stop by later. He said you left your bow at his place and he's just dropping it off."

"Sure," Kagome said as she pulled her keys out of her purse. "See you guys later."  
--------------------------------------  
()()()()()()()()  
--------------------------------------

InuYasha wanted to find James and give him a piece of his mind, but knew that it wasn't a good idea. It was only a matter of time before Kagome realized that if she said 'sit' he would crash into the ground. And now, with the cement that cakes the city, InuYasha knew he would break something major.

"Sasha are you ready?" he asked when his girlfriend ran back and forth from the living room to her bedroom half dressed.

"Do I look ready?" she asked stopping still, "if you want I wont put on a shirt, or shoes. It doesn't matter to me."

InuYasha laughed, he was actually pretty glad things were alright with him and Sasha. He had feelings for her, and whether they weren't the same as his for Kagome, he felt that it was okay for him to be with this girl.

"Well," he said walking up to her, "I don't mind you not wearing a shirt, although I don't think it would be a good idea to get kicked out of the restaurant for me kicking some guys ass."

Sasha blushed, "Yash, you don't have to kick some guys ass. I doubt anyone would care about what I'm wearing. People wear smaller clothes than this all the time. And they're actual clothes."

InuYasha grinned, "well if your planning on wearing that. Then we just wont go out tonight."

**A.N. DON'T GET MAD! IT'S STILL A INUKAG STORY. I just decided to change it again. So it'll end up being longer. Review! Please, it'll go strait here soon enough.**


	27. The News

A.N. Alright. I've got another chapter. I'm definitely making this a Inu/Kag story. I just don't know how to go about this. I'm just going as it comes to me. It turns out it'll be longer than I originally thought. Hope you like it!

This chapter starts after Kagome got home from her first day at work. The ending of the last chapter takes place at the same time this one does, in the evening. Thought I would put that in as to not make too much confusion. I had myself confused for a while.

Again. This is a InuKag story. I don't need people taking it that seriously that I am switching things around, it'll turn out really long. So if you are waiting for them to get together now, I hope you plan on being patient. I'm almost there, things just need to get messed up with InuYasha and Sasha (I just realized that rhymes) before things can go the way it's supposed to.

**Last Time**

Sasha blushed, "Yash, you don't have to kick some guys ass. I doubt anyone would care about what I'm wearing. People wear smaller clothes than this all the time. And they're actual clothes."

InuYasha grinned, "well if your planning on wearing that. Then we just wont go out tonight."

**Now**

"Kagome how was your training," Sango asked when Kagome walked into the apartment.

"It was really good actually," Kagome said smiling. "I learned how to use the register, I can do it in my sleep now, I rang some customers up on it. And I learned the how to do layouts for the new items."  
"Sounds like fun," Miroku said as he walked into the room holding three glasses and a bottle of Sparkling Cider.

"What's the occasion?" Kagome asked noticing the items her friend was holding.

"We've got some news we wanted to share with you," Sango said smiling.

"InuYasha what are you looking for?" Sasha asked as the half demon ran around his house at top speed, obviously in some kind of rush.

"Can you tell me if you see a really old bow and a quiver of arrows," he said running upstairs.

"Sure," she said as she opened the closet door, to find the items her boyfriend was looking for.

"InuYasha I found what you were looking for," Sasha said as she walked into InuYasha's bedroom.

"What? Oh great," he replied taking the bow and arrows from his girlfriend. Not noticing that she was staring at something that was lying on the floor in the corner of the room.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to the same corner.

"What's what?"

"THAT!"

InuYasha turned around, and saw what Sasha was pointing at. Immediately his ears flattened to the back of his head.

"WHY IS THERE ANOTHER WOMAN'S BRA LYING ON YOUR BEDROOM FLOOR?" she yelled at him.

"Well you see," he started but didn't get the chance to explain about how Kagome and him were working on the project and that she had just stayed the night because they were going to the same school the next day.

"IT'S THAT WOMANS ISN'T IT?" Sasha screamed, "KAGOMEN OR SOMETHING!"

"What the hell are you yelling for?" InuYasha asked, starting to get mad at the headache he was getting, "AND HER NAME IS KAGOME. KA-GO-ME!"

InuYasha immediately started laughing, he remembered the first time he met Kagome. When he was still pinned to the tree and he thought she was Kikyo, he kept calling her that too. Kagome had gotten frustrated and started yelling at him. Enunciating each syllable in her name.

"I don't care what her name is," Sasha sobbed, "you're cheating on me aren't you?"

"No," InuYasha started waving his arms around in front of him, "Sash, I'm not cheating on you. She came over to help with a project we are doing in a class, and she fell asleep here."

"Why is her bra on the floor then?" she asked looking up at InuYasha with watery eyes.

"She had a bag in her trunk that she kept clothes in for whenever she went to hotels when her apartment building would get fumigated or other things, and she used the stuff she had in there the day after," he explained, changing the truth just barely, "she probably thought she grabbed everything and didn't notice that she forgot that."

"Okay!" Sasha piped up, giving InuYasha a tight hug around his middle. "I forgive you."

InuYasha visibly deflated, _Thank god, _he thought to himself,

Sasha sighed as InuYasha wrapped his arms around her to return her embrace.

"You know," she said smiling up at him, "I really think this is right."

InuYasha nodded, "this is nice isn't it?"

Sasha just replied by nuzzling him in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent. Smiling she got a evil thought in her mind,

"What do you mean you're moving here?" Kagome asked. Still stunned that her friends wanted to move to the states. She never expected they would leave Japan.

"We found out we like it a lot here," Miroku explained as he poured Sango some cider.

"THAT'S GREAT!" Kagome squealed, "WE HAVE TO CELEBRATE!"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other with the same worried looks on their faces. _I hope Kagome doesn't go and do the same thing I did. Although she isn't pregnant,_ sango thought to herself as her excited friend ushered her and her husband out of the apartment, stopping only to grab her purse and her keys.

A.N. Yes this was a really short chapter. It'll be longer the next one I post. If you haven't already, check out my newest fic, 'You've Got Mail'. It's not really like the movie. Only certain things are similar. Other than that, it's my own twist, with InuYasha characters in New York City. Cya!


	28. Shippo and Souta

A.N. well here's another chapter. I'm having some difficulty writing it too. I'll revise it later. Hope you like it.

------------------------------------  
$$$$$$$$$  
------------------------------------

Saturday came to fast for Kagome, she was over excited about the whole thing. Shippo and Souta would be in Phoenix. On top of that, she was helping Miroku find a job and a apartment for him Sango and Shippo.

------------------------------------  
$$$$$$$$$  
------------------------------------

"Kagome!" Sango yelled, "get up. We have to be at the airport in one hour!"

Kagome sat up with a start, she had completely forgotten about the whole thing. She had the strangest dream and she couldn't get it out of her system.

"I'm coming," she grunted getting out of bed.

**at the airport**

"Okay Kagome," Miroku soothed, "calm down."

"I cant," she said, "I haven't seen Shippo in years. And my brother is coming too! I see him on the web camera online, but it's not the same."

Sango smiled, she knew how much Kagome loved her little brother, and couldn't help but feel a little jealous. She still missed Kohaku, and always would.

"MOM! POP!" came the yell of someone small, "KAGOME!"

Spinning around, Kagome instantly saw nothing but a flash of red and some extra weight before she realized Shippo had tackled her.

"Kagome!" he said excitedly, "it's been a long time! I missed you!"

Kagome laughed, "I missed you too Shippo. But I think your parent's would like to see you too."

The child laughed, before jumping out of Kagome's arms, and into Sango's.

"Mom, didn't you say InuYasha was here?"

Looking at Kagome, Sango nodded.

"He's here," she said, "but he had to work. So he wasn't able to come see you."

"that's okay," shippo said, "I don't want to see InuYasha. I just made sure he wasn't here to beat me."

Kagome was laughing when she saw something fly towards her. Catching it, Kagome saw it was a paper plane.

Opening it, she read the strangest note.

I see you, but you don't know it. I'll meet you at baggage claim at 11:30. Don't be late.

Kagome sighed, "shippo where's my brother?"

"I don't know," he said, "he was right behind me."

Kagome nodded, she knew it was Souta who threw the airplane. Now she just had to find him.

**WITH SOUTA**

"KAGOME!" called a excited voice.

"SOUTA!" she yelled back when she saw her brother running towards her, "what happened to the kid I knew when I left Japan? Because your definitely not him."

"Whatever," he said grinning, "I just got taller. But you seem the same short self you were."

"I'm not short," Kagome defended herself, "I'm average height in this country. Thank you."

Her brother nodded and laughed, "so where am I staying?"

Kagome grinned, "you're staying with me."

"What? I thought I was getting the hotel so you could visit with shippo."  
"He needs to be with his parents right now," Kagome said, "they have important news to tell him. And I have a surprise for you at my place."

Souta nodded, as he followed Kagome back to her friends he couldn't help but worry.

------------------------------------  
$$$$$$$$$  
------------------------------------

After Kagome to sango and Miroku and shippo to the hotel they were going to be in until they got their own apartment, she took souta to her place. Calling InuYasha on the way.

"Hey," she said, trying to be vague.

"Hey," he said, trying to catch his breath, "what's up?"

"Meet me at the apartment," she said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Sasha asked, as she kissed InuYasha on the cheek.

"No one," he said standing up, "but I have somewhere to be. I'll come by later."

Sasha nodded, she didn't think anything of it, and grabbed her stuff and followed InuYasha out to the living room.

"I hope you come back," she said with a suggestive grin, "because I have plans for you."

InuYasha smiled but didn't like the look on her face. He wasn't sure why, but he couldn't often bring himself to sleep with sasha. It never felt right to him, the few times it happened.

"I guess I'll just have to suck it up," he said to himself as he walked down to his car, "I wonder why she wanted me there in the first place. I thought she wanted to stay away from me for a while."

I guess I'll find out when I get to the apartment.

**With Souta and Kagome**

"Kagome what's the surprise?" souta asked, as he allowed his sister to blindfold him.

"nothing," she said grinning, "you'll see in a minute."

The boy nodded and folded his arms, "I'm in this country for a hour and I'm getting tied up."

Kagome laughed and went to the door the second she heard the knock.

"shh," she said to InuYasha when he opened his mouth, "it's a surprise."

He nodded and followed her into the living room.

"Okay," she said with a smile when she situated InuYasha in front of her brother, "souta brace yourself. I'm going to take the blindfold off."

"INUYASHA!"

------------------------------------  
$$$$$$$$$  
------------------------------------

"Mom? Pop? What's this about?" Shippo asked as his parents stood, trying to tell them sango was pregnant.

"Well son," Miroku started, "I don't know how to tell you this."

"What your father is trying to say," sango interrupted, "is that I'm… you're getting… hope your ready for this… we're going to stay here in the states."

"We're what?" shippo asked, looking up at he two adults, "why?"

"Well that's what we were trying to tell you," Miroku said, "you see your mother is… um…"

"I'm having a baby," sango finally said. "You're going to be a big brother."

**A.N. This chapter just sort of flowed out, after weeks of brainstorming. How long was it since I last reposted anyway? don't know, but yeah. Review, tell me anything! I wanna hear it all!**


	29. Chapter 29

A.N. HEY! I've started writing a new chapter! YAY! I hope it doesn't take as long to write! But yes! I'm hoping the story will end here really soon! Much more up to come!

**Last Time**  
"I'm having a baby," Sango finally said. "You're going to be a big brother."

**Now**  
"What?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know any other way of explaining it," sango said sitting down next to her son.

"I know that," Shippo said, "but when did this happen? How?"

"Your not old enough to know that," Miroku said laughing, "but its easy to say that we've got someone new coming into our lives now."

Shippo nodded, and stood up walking into the little bedroom of the suit. The hotel had given them a suit because they would be more or less living there for a while, and it had two bedrooms, a kitchenette and a balcony, along with a HUGE bathroom.

**At Kagomes**  
"INUYASHA!" Souta yelled before launching himself at the older man.

"Hey," InuYasha said before shooting a mean glare at Kagome.

"IT'S BEEN FOREVER!" souta gushed, "I HAVENT' SEEN YOU IN YEARS!"

Kagome was laughing, she knew InuYasha didn't hate her brother. He was just wary of the boy after a incident where souta talking InuYasha into a bath and he thought that there was acid bubbling in the water when he got in the tub. It was traumatizing for Kagome, but more so for InuYasha.

"Kagome why didn't you tell me your brother was coming?" InuYasha asked when he finally detached the smaller boy from him.

"Because, I know how much you love hanging out with him," Kagome said with a grin.

InuYasha growled, but decided to make the best of it, "Okay, well what are you going to do with him while we're at school?"

Kagome smiled, she had planned on dropping souta off with sango and Miroku while she was at school, so he could play with shippo and they could swim in the pool at the hotel or something.

"I'm gonna leave him with sango and Miroku," she said, "he can play with shippo while I'm gone."

"Can we go swimming?" souta asked, as he looked out the window of Kagome's apartment and saw the pool downstairs.

"No!" she said, "it's not heated. Ask sango and Miroku when you go to the hotel tomorrow, it has a indoor pool you and shippo can play in."

Souta nodded, and then yawned, "I'm tired."

"C'mon," she said, "I'll put your stuff in your room. Then you can go to bed."

"You washed the sheets right?" InuYasha asked, "because sango and Miroku were in there."

"I bought new sheets," Kagome stated with a wink, "I'm not putting my brother on the same sheets they used."

**20 minutes later**  
"So Kagome," InuYasha said as they sat on the couch, "when did your brother get here?"

"Earlier today," she said turning on the TV., "I don't want to be rude, but shouldn't you be with your girlfriend? I mean I don't want her to get upset with you."

InuYasha laughed, "yeah, well I'll see you tomorrow Kagome. I should talk to Sasha anyway."

Kagome nodded and watched InuYasha as he walked out of the building and back to his car. _I hope me and him can work things out, _she thought to herself,

**At Sasha's**  
"What do you mean you were at Kagome's?" Sasha asked not long after InuYasha showed up at her house.

"Her brother flew in from Japan and she wanted me and him to meet up for a little bit," he explained.

"How old is her brother?" his girlfriend asked, "18, maybe 19?"

"Fifteen," InuYasha said letting his years flatten, "maybe fourteen. Hell sash, I don't know! It's been years since I saw the kid and the last time I saw him he was about 9."

Sasha nodded, "its nice to know that your still in nice with the family."

"They were the only family I had," InuYasha said, "and I don't know why I'm defending myself with you. If you cant handle that I'm still friends with her then that's fine, don't worry about me at all."

Sasha was stunned, that was the second time InuYasha had broken up with her. She wasn't even sure if it was actually over, or if he was just leaving for the night,

**The Next Morning**  
"Kagome are you sure you want to go to school today?" Souta asked as Kagome and him got into her car to go to the hotel where he would spend the day with Miroku and Sango.

"It'll be fine," she said, "besides I'm not going to my world histories class today, or my ELL so we can spend the day together after I get out of my psychology course."

"Okay," the boy said as he put on his seat belt, "are we going to get to spend the whole weekend together too?"

Kagome nodded, although she was almost worried about James showing up and trying to take her out again. _We had a good time the other night,_ she thought to herself,

**At The Hotel**  
"InuYasha," Miroku said as he opened the door, "what brings you by?"

"I heard Shippo was here," InuYasha said when Miroku let him in the hotel room, "I wanted to see if he got any bigger in the last 500 years. He should be a little younger than me now if my memory serves me right."

"INUYASHA!" came Shippo's voice before the child himself pounced.

InuYasha grunted, "your no bigger. Just heavier."

"Shut up," shippo said, "I'm almost a adult now thank you. I just haven't gotten any bigger. How long did it take you before you got as big as you are now?"

"About 40 years," InuYasha said, "I'm a half demon remember? I grow slower than humans, but I age quicker than you. I'm only in the body of a 20 something year old. I don't even remember how old I'm supposed to be actually. I should really check that out."

Sango came in the room and was laughing at the boy's conversation.

"Are you going to wait for Kagome?" shippo asked, "she's bringing her brother here soon to play with me for the day."

"I didn't know she was coming," InuYasha said truthfully, "I actually came by to see you shippo."

The smaller demon had tears in his eyes at this comment.

"Really?" he asked looking up at InuYasha with a watery gaze.

"Yeah," he replied, "why wouldn't I?"

"Maybe the fact that all you did was beat me up when I was smaller," shippo commented snidely as he walked away.

"I only did that because you were annoying," InuYasha defended himself.

"I wouldn't be annoying if you didn't try to pick on me so much."

"SHUT UP!" came Sango's angry voice, "InuYasha if you can't be nice than don't say anything. And shippo get some shorts, we can go swimming. There is a indoor pool here in the hotel."

They both nodded and InuYasha sat down on the couch, "I'll just wait for Kagome and see if she wants to go to the school with me. I need to talk to her before we start classes for the day anyway."

Sango and Miroku exchanged a look before Miroku spoke up.

"I'm guessing you had another fight with that girl again?"

"Yeah," InuYasha said, "and it's always about Kagome. I don't understand why she gets all worked up. She really thinks I'm going to be like her and cheat I guess."

Miroku nodded, "why did you get back together with her if you caught her cheating on you?"

"I don't know," InuYasha said, his ears drooping slightly, "I guess it's because for the first time since we were a group in the feudal era I had a girl that accepted me the same way Kagome had. And in more than one way. Me and Kagome were never able to be something because of Naraku, and with sasha it was like there was nothing else we could be."

Miroku understood, but just as he was about to say something there was a knock on the hotel door.

**With InuYasha and Kagome**  
"Hey Kagome thanks for agreeing to come with me today," InuYasha said.

"It's no problem," she replied, "besides since their in the hotel, Miroku and sango might need a car to get the boys places. Like to get food, even though there is a restaurant in the hotel."

InuYasha laughed, "but seriously. I really needed to talk to you. And this way I can before we have to be at class."

Kagome nodded, "I understand. Especially because I'm not going to the history course today. I'm leaving after psych."

"To hang out with your _boyfriend?_" InuYasha asked letting the last word drip off his tongue with total venom.

"No," Kagome said, "why would you have a problem if it was with james? Who isn't my boyfriend."

"Right," InuYasha said, not taking his eyes off the road, "but yes. I would have a problem with it."

"Why?" Kagome asked, getting angrier that he is starting this all over again.

"Because I don't like seeing you with him," InuYasha stated, "it's like seeing you with kouga all over again."

Kagome was stunned,

"Well it's not like I like seeing you with sasha," she said, "it is like watching you with Kikyo. But more painful."

InuYasha pulled into the school at that very moment, and stopped instantly, "what do you mean 'more painful?'"

"I guess it's because I haven't seen you in years," she said, refusing to look at him, "and now that I am. Your actually with her, not trying to find her. It's terrible. Especially when I can sense her aura all over you almost all of the time."

InuYasha looked at her, not able to be sure if he heard right.

"Kagome," he said, "I'm…"

"It's fine," she said looking up, "I'll see you later. I'll call Miroku to come get me."

As she got out of the car, InuYasha sped out after her and grabbed her wrist. Kagome whirled around, ready to yell at him, but instead her crashed his lips on hers in a gut wrenching kiss.

A.N. YAY! I'm done! But yes, he and sasha broke up again. I've decided on it. But that doesn't mean there isn't going to be a battle for him. It's going to get fun here really soon!


	30. The Fight For InuYasha Begins

A.N. I'm back. YAY! throws confetti. Now that the celebration is over, on to the next chapter.

(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")

Kagome was stunned, but before she could respond InuYasha pulled away from her and looked down at her, something in his eyes she'd never seen before.

"Now you know how I felt all those years ago," InuYasha said. "When Kouga was always following you around. Trying to make you his mate."

She smiled, it was all she could do, "I know. And I'm sorry for doing that to you."

InuYasha groaned as Kagome let her hair slip up to his cheek and back into his hair before she pulled him down into a soft sweet kiss.

"But I have stuff to figure out," she said, "you have Sasha. And right now, I have my brother. We're done with the project, minus my archery skills now suck, but other than that we're done. I just need to practice, and… well that's it."

InuYasha nodded, "I understand. But I don't have Sasha. I broke up with her, again."

Kagome fought the urge to laugh, she figured it couldn't last. A girl like that was bound to get jealous just by him being with a friend, and a 'ex' made it ten times worse.

As Kagome entered her psychology class, she saw James sitting in his desk already. She sighed, feeling remorseful now.

"Hey Kagome," he said as she sat down, "I have a question."

"Sure," she said smiling at him, "shoot."

"Well, I was wondering if I could take you and your brother out to dinner tonight?" he asked, looking at her with longing. A expression she was used to seeing in Kouga's eyes.

"Um… well I guess that would be okay," she said, "we don't have any plans."

"Great!" the man exclaimed, "I'll pick you guys up around seven?"

Kagome nodded.

"How old is your brother?" James asked.

"I wanna say he's about 13," Kagome mused, "it's been such a long time since I've seen him, I'm not really sure."

James nodded and laughed, "okay. I just don't want to take you guys anywhere that would be bad. I remember you said he was younger, but I thought he was a lot younger."

Kagome shook her head, "no. He just acts younger."

(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")

Sasha had followed InuYasha and Kagome to the school, she wanted to see what he was going to do after leaving the previous night. What she saw was enough to make her blood boil.

"They kissed?" she screamed to herself as she drove back to her apartment, "THIS CAN'T HAPPEN! WE'RE NOT EVEN BROKEN UP!"

Sasha couldn't understand how this was happening. She didn't love InuYasha like she was always telling him, she never loved a man. She didn't know how, it was just something that went on. She felt feelings for him that she normally didn't have, but that was really it. _I will have him back,_ she thought to herself as she drove home,

(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")

InuYasha hated that Kagome had left school early that day, he couldn't skip class because he was still new and had some stuff to do in other courses that he couldn't miss, but he really needed to talk to Kagome. Especially after the professor had everybody in the class tell what their demonstrations were going to be. InuYasha was worried about theirs, because it wasn't weird, but much more different than what the other students were doing. Everybody was bringing clothes, and food, while InuYasha and Kagome were going to wear clothes, but they were going to demonstrate weaponry instead.

"InuYasha," the professor said, "where is Kagome? You two need to tell us what your doing for your demonstration, along with I need to know how far you two have gotten."

InuYasha looked up almost as if he were stunned, "oh. We're done with everything. But I think we were going t demonstrate weaponry."

"Like what?" the professor asked, clearly intrigued.

"Well… Kagome was going to demonstrate how to shoot a bow and arrow and I was going to show the proper way to handle a katana."

The man shook his head, "I see. And do either of you really know how to use either weapon?"

InuYasha shook his head, "sir. You don't wanna know how old I really am, and Kagome was and still is a expert marksman with a bow and arrow. We can easily demonstrate how to use our weapons. But we need to take the class outside as it is kinda dangerous to have a arrow flying around a classroom."

"Alright," he said with a smirk, "I'll allow it. And I hope you two don't prove to do anything too dangerous. This is a project that was a little more different than what I normally have doing and the college isn't really that keen on it. Especially when they find you're bringing weapons onto our campus."

InuYasha grinned, "don't worry. My sword is old, and dulled. And Kagome… well she's using blunt tipped arrows. I don't think even she could kill anyone with that."

The teacher laughed, "man I hope not."

InuYasha said to himself after the teacher dismissed them, 

(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")

Kagome was excited to spend he rest of the day with her brother. She took him to the malls in the area, and he got souvenirs. They went to a late lunch and went to see a movie.

"Sis that movie was awesome!" Souta exclaimed as they left the movie theater, "almost as good as the first one. But way better than the second one."

Kagome grinned, she agreed with her brother. They had gone to see 'pirates of the Caribbean: at worlds end' and she thought it was amazing, although it didn't help that she had the hugest star crush on Orlando Bloom.

"It was really great," she said as they got into her car, "although I don't like that they left it open for another sequel."

"I don't either," her brother said, "but he TV said that there isn't going to be another movie. I guess the people in it only signed up for 3."

"I see," she said. And just as she was about to get in her car, Kagome noticed a shadow that moved behind another car, "get in."

As her brother did what she said, Kagome shut the door and he turned on the ignition, knowing that she was looking for the person who was lurking. Just as the car started, Sasha jumped behind the car.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"Huh?" the other woman said, looking around.

"You were wanting to see if I would run you over weren't you?" Kagome asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No," sasha said, "what makes you think that?"

"I don't know," Kagome mused as she leaned against the car, "the fact that you jumped blindly behind my car."

Sasha blushed deeply, "okay so maybe I was. I wanna get you arrested. Then maybe you'll stay away from my boyfriend."

Kagome was confused, but then she understood.

"You saw us?" Kagome asked.

The other woman nodded, "I was upset last night. He went to see you, FROM MY PLACE! Do you know how much that hurts?"

Kagome nodded, "yeah actually I do. When we were younger, he would leave me for day's on end to go find his ex. MY RELATIVE! You think you've got it bad him visiting me, so he could visit my brother, who is his friend. I had to deal with being in love with InuYasha while he would leave. No reason, just saying, 'I have to find her' and then taking off."

Sasha's face got redder, but her expression changed. She had no clue that InuYasha did that, she just thought it was Kagome trying to steal him from her.

"I thought you wanted him for yourself," she said, "I got upset. But do you blame me, you kissed him outside the college this morning."

"Yeah," Kagome said, "just like he kissed me before that. It was nothing, I sort of have a boyfriend anyway. And I really like this guy, but you gotta understand. InuYasha broke up with you. It's not right to go stalking him and his friends."

"HE DID NOT BREAK UP WITH ME!" sasha screamed, "WHAT GAVE YOU THAT IDEA? HUH? WE JUST GOT INTO A FIGHT! NOTHING WE CAN'T FIX!"

Kagome started laughing, "he said he did. You got possessive, the one thing with him is let him be the possessive one. Because if you don't your going to push him away. It's done, don't think anything of it. And the next time you jump behind my car, I will run you over. But I wont leave, I'll call the cops. Say your stalking me, I'll get in trouble for a accident. Yeah, I'll get my license suspended in this country, but I wont kill or hurt you too badly. Because you'll get arrested also, it's a capitol offense to stalk a person. Remember that."

And without another word Kagome got in her car and put it into gear, before rolling down her window, "also. If you want a fight. You picked it with the wrong person."

As she drove away, sasha was still standing in the parking lot, staring at her car. Completely dumbstruck.

"What was that about?" souta asked.

"This girl," Kagome said, "nothing too serious. Hey how do you feel about going to dinner with me and a friend tonight?"

"Sure," he said, "wait. Is it a date?"

Kagome giggled, "No. Actually, he said he wants to take us both. So you can see other parts of the area. Not just the metro part of the city."

Souta nodded and they went back to Kagome's apartment to watch TV and wait for James to up.

**dances in circles!**


	31. A Night With James

**throws confetti**. 

"Miroku," Sango said as she walked out of the bathroom, "you made reservations at the hotel restaurant right?"

"Of course I did," her husband said as he walked into the room, already dressed to go, "I'm just helping Shippo get his stuff unpacked. How long are we going to be here anyway? I need to find a job so we can afford this, especially since I never put in notice with Kagome's grandfather at the shrine, and I would feel bad not telling him or her mother that we won't be going back due to the fact that we want to stay in the states with Kagome."

Sango nodded, she understood Miroku's need to find a job in the states but she wasn't sure what kind of work he would be able to find. He was a monk, then a shrine keeper. Not a lot of places would take that as proper requirements for a job.

"Why don't you go back for a while," she suggested, "keep the job for a couple of months, and I can go find a job somewhere nearby. Maybe in the restaurant in the lobby, and you can save the money we need to get a apartment of our own?"

"Are you sure waitressing is something your comfortorable doing?" Miroku asked, "I mean there are a lot of strange people in a place you don't know and there are men who are sick perverts who might take advantage of you."

Sango laughed, "don't worry. I married the biggest pervert in Japan. I don't think I've got anything to worry about."

"Who'd you marry?" he asked feigning innocence, "I should hope you aren't talking about me."

"Of course she's talking about you," Shippo said as he walked into his parent's room, "I'm still a kid and I can tell you that you are a pervert. Especially the way you were always rubbing mom's but."

Miroku looked shocked, "I can't believe this. Now my son and wife are conspiring against me! WHEN WILL IT ALL END?"

------------------------------------

------------------------------------

Kagome had spent a good amount of the afternoon cleaning the apartment while Souta sat on the couch and watched her with interest.

"You know sis," souta said with laughter in his voice, "he's not going to care that there are dust particles roaming around. Because that's about as messy as this place gets."

Kagome looked up at her brother, "it's a mess in here."

Souta laughed, "stand still, take a deep breath and look around. It's so clean it's almost sanitary."

Looking around, Kagome paled, "maybe it's too clean?"

"Leave it," the boy said, "and go take a shower and get ready. If he shows up… I'll test him out."

"You're the younger sibling here," Kagome said, "yeah. But if he's not good enough for you then I'm going to be the first to tell you."

"More like second," came a gruff voice.

The two siblings turned around to find InuYasha standing in Kagome's doorway.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Kagome asked.

"Not if it's unlocked."

"Right," she said before walking towards the bathroom, "you boys stay out of trouble. InuYasha you're leaving when James get's here."

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "whatever."

Kagome sighed and disappeared into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

------------------------------------

------------------------------------

James was a little early getting ready to go to Kagome's, so he went to his mother's for a while before he was to be there. He would leave half a hour before the date time, which was enough time to get there half a hour early.

"James," his mother said, surprised that her son was there to visit, "what brings you by?"

The man laughed, "I know it's been a while since I visited. Actually, I wanted to ask you a question about gramps."

"Sure," she said ushering her son into the living room, "shoot."

"Do you know anything about that human girl he claimed to have lost to a half demon?" James asked.

"I don't know a lot," she said, "daddy said that his tribe and Ayame's, your grandmothers, tribes merged after Naraku was defeated."

"I know," he said, "he'd told me the story, but all I ever knew about the girl was that he lost her to a half demon."

"Have you met a girl?" his mother asked.

"Actually I have," James said, "and of all things. I think history is repeating itself."

------------------------------------

------------------------------------

"InuYasha are you still here?" Kagome asked as she walked out of her bedroom, dressed and ready for their outing with James. He was supposed to be there to pick them up at seven, and it was already 7:30

"I'm here," he said, "I agree with your brother. And he don't know James and he said that you two don't belong together."

Kagome laughed, "and what? You two think I should be with you InuYasha?"

InuYasha gave her a pointed look that stated 'yes.'

"Well I'm sorry," she said, "you and I always seem to have some drama. And until your ex get's it in her mind that you're done, I'm not going there with you."

InuYasha looked depressed, and just as he was about so say something the telephone rang.

"Hello?" Kagome said into the phone, "I see. Okay. No it's not a problem, I understand. I hope things go alright. Okay. Bye."

"Who was that?" Souta and InuYasha asked at the same time.

"James," Kagome said, "he can't make it. He went to his mother's today, and they started talking when she all of a sudden had a heart attack."

Souta was stunned, InuYasha on the other hand didn't look convinced.

"Are you sure he's telling you the truth?" he asked, but quickly regretted saying that.

"WHY WOULD HE LIE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" Kagome yelled, "THAT IS A SERIOUS MEDICAL CONDITION. SHE COULD BE SERIOUSLY HURT AND YOU WANT TO MAKE SURE HE'S NOT JUST DUMPING US?"

"SORRY!" InuYasha yelled back, "HE'S NOT RIGHT!"

Kagome laughed, "you're pathetic InuYasha."

The half demon stared at Kagome for a while before realizing she was grabbing her purse and her keys, "where are you going?"

"The hospital," she said, "I'm going to make sure James' mother is alright. Watch Souta for me."

InuYasha nodded, and watched Kagome as she left he room.

**At The Hospital**

"Kagome," James said, surprised to see the girl, "what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you and your mother were okay," she said smiling sweetly up at the man, "I brought you something."

James was about to argue when Kagome produced a bag of donuts and coffee.

"Thank you," he said, "I've been here for a few hours. I went over there, planning on leaving to go to your place, and I guess around two or so she collapsed."

"I understand," Kagome said, "my grandfather had a heart attack a while back. He claimed to be attacked by a Noh mask."

James laughed taking Kagome's hand in his own, "thank you for coming."

"It's no problem at all," she said with a smile, "have you been able to see her yet?"

"Earlier," he said, "but they've been running tests. So I'm waiting here to see what happens."

Kagome nodded, just a doctor walked into the waiting room.

"Mr. Wolfe?" he asked, James nodded, "well your mother would be better. But apparently she had high cholesterol and high blood pressure, so we're going to have to do a bypass surgery. If you want, go home with your girlfriend tonight, and you can return to be with your mother before the surgery tomorrow morning."

"She's not my girlfriend," James said, looking down at Kagome, who was still clutching his hand.

"I'm sorry," the doctor said with a wink, "I just assumed." Kagome laughed.

"Kagome you don't have to stay here," James said after the doctor left, "You've brought me food, and coffee. I'm all set."

"I know I don't have to stay," she said, "but I don't want to leave a friend in distress. Besides, with this kind of thing, you need someone to be here with you. It'll eat you alive if you don't talk to someone."

James nodded, and sat down with Kagome.

"So what were you guys talking about that made your mother have a heart attack?" she asked.

James blushed,

"Nothing really," he said, "mother was just talking about how much I remind her of my grandfather, and then she just kinda… I don't know what happened."

Kagome nodded, he was a lot like Kouga. She was almost certain that he was the reincarnation. But she wasn't going to tell him that.

For the rest of the night, Kagome and James talked about random things that would help him not worry about his mother as much. For the most part, Kagome was doing a good job. He was a little more calm, after about the 30th time she assured him that the surgery would be fine.

"Kagome," James said looking down at the woman who currently had her head resting against his shoulder.

"Hmm," she mumbled, snuggling closer to him.

"Want me to take you home?" he asked, "or maybe I can go get your friend Miroku and have him take you home in your car?"

"No," she said sitting up, "I'm going to stay here with you. I would feel terrible if I left you here, I'll leave when the doctor says the surgery was a success."

James nodded, before realizing that Kagome had fallen asleep again against his shoulder. Sighing, he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the couch that had a blanket on the end. As he set her down, Kagome sighed and rolled over, snuggling closer to the inside of the couch. James smiled at her, not understanding his feelings for this woman. He figured that it was just infatuation,

------------------------------------

------------------------------------

At Kagome's, InuYasha had finally talked Souta into going to bed because Kagome might be gone late. But around midnight, when Kagome still wasn't home, InuYasha started worrying. So he called her cell phone hoping she would answer him.

came a groggy voice on the phone. 

"Kagome?" he asked almost unsure it was her.

she asked, waking up a little bit more. 

"It's InuYasha," he said, "where are you?"

she replied, 

"No" he replied, "are you coming home tonight?"

she said, 

"Right," InuYasha said, making sure she heard the disdain in his voice, "I'm taking your brother to my house. I don't feel comfortorable staying here in your apartment alone. Pick him up at my place."

she said, 

"I can't sleep in your bed Kagome," he said, a smile on his lips.

"Why?"

"Your not in it."

she said, 

James could hear the entire conversation that Kagome was having with InuYasha and he didn't like it.

"Hey Kagome," James said, walking over to the girl who was still on the phone, "I'm going to go downstairs and get something to drink. Would you like something?"

Kagome looked up at him almost bewildered, "sure. If there is a coffee machine here can you get me one of those?"

James smiled, "yeah. I'll leave you to your phone conversation now."

"Thanks."

InuYasha asked. 

"No," she defended herself. "I fell asleep, he was asking me if I wanted a drink."

he said with sarcasm, _"he's a demon. He was eavesdropping on us a minute ago. That's why he butted in._" 

"InuYasha," she said smiling, "your paranoid. We're not together anyway, neither me and him, nor me and you. So it doesn't matter. Go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

he asked. 

"You had that chance," she said, making sure he knew how tired he was making her, "5 or 500 years ago. Depending on which of us counts. Now you've got to wait like I did."

he said. 

"And you think I liked it?" she asked, "I wasted tears on a boy who didn't pay attention to me. I pay attention to you InuYasha. Now it's your turn to get hurt. GOOD BYE!"

Kagome turned off her cell phone. She was more than angry, she was pissed.

"He had to bring that up didn't he?" she asked herself, "after everything he did to me. All the pain I suffered for him. I almost died to stay with him, and he's being this way?"

"Kagome are you alright?" James asked when he got off the elevator and found her, rolled up in a ball on the floor.

"What?" she asked looking up, "no. I'm just tired of his attitude."

James knew in that moment what she was talking about. And his mother's suspicions were right. Kagome was the girl from his grandfather's past. Before he knew what he was doing, he had her wrapped in his arms in a tight embrace.

A.N. I hope it's long enough… well, it took me long enough to write so it better be. I hope you like it! Cya!


	32. InuYasha and Souta

A.N. okay. I guess I'm updating kind of early. I don't know, I'll do it when I get the chance. I hope you like this chapter though!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything used in this chapter. Hell I barely own the computer so it's safe to say I own nothing. Just the story. So yeah.

**Last Time**

"Kagome are you alright?" James asked when he got off the elevator and found her, rolled up in a ball on the floor.

"What?" she asked looking up, "no. I'm just tired of his attitude."

James knew in that moment what she was talking about. And his mother's suspicions were right. Kagome was the girl from his grandfather's past. Before he knew what he was doing, he had her wrapped in his arms in a tight embrace.

**Now**

InuYasha woke up, kind of scared. First he fell off the couch because he wouldn't sleep in Kagome's room. Second, he wasn't sure where he was. And third, when he figured out where he was, he realized Kagome still wasn't back yet.

"Where the hell is she?" he thought sitting up, "she can't still be at the hospital."

Just as InuYasha was going to go to the kitchen to call Kagome, the phone started to ring.

"Hello."

Kagome said on the other line, 

"Why?" he asked, exasperated that she was spending so much time with James, "I mean your brother is here. And well you're not spending enough time with him."

_"I grew up with him,"_ she said,

InuYasha snorted, "alright. But you better be back here when we get done. Or I'm coming to get you."

she said with a laugh, 

"Okay," he said, "I'll talk to you later."

InuYasha and Souta had a better time than InuYasha had expected to have with a young teenaged boy.

"Remember," he told Souta, "don't tell your sister where we went for lunch."

Souta nodded with a grin on his face. InuYasha had taken him too Hooters for lunch, telling him that they have the best hot wings ever. Souta had thought it was funny, because when he was younger, he could remember Kagome telling him stories about how InuYasha couldn't eat spicy foods.

"I guess you've finally built up a immunity to anything spicy then?" he asked InuYasha when they got home. The older man nodded, as they walked up the stairs to Kagome's apartment.

"Why did my sister leave her house key's with you anyway?" Souta asked, "are you moving in or something?"

"No," InuYasha replied as he opened the apartment door, "she left them with me so I can take care of you. But they're really the spare set she had given Miroku and Sango last week that they were staying with her."

"Why aren't you and Kagome together anyway?" Souta asked, not realizing what he said.

"I don't know," InuYasha said softly, "I think most of it has to do with my understanding what she went through all those years ago. She would always be so understanding, watching me leave to find Kikyo, but I knew it hurt her. I guess it's my turn to have some hurting done."

"You need to prove to her your feelings," Souta exclaimed.

"How would you know what my feelings are?" InuYasha asked the younger boy, "your still a kid."

"I see the look in your face when you talk about her," Souta said matter of factly, "and the way you get really mad when she was getting ready for her date last night. You love her, and the only you're not going to loose her is to prove that you're there for her. Right now she's with another man, in a hospital. You're here with her kid brother, find some way of showing your affections. She's gonna end up with that guy if you don't do something fast."

InuYasha smiled at the boy.

Kagome sat with James on one of the couch chairs that they had in the hospital waiting room. They had moved from the 9th floor, where his mother was the night before, to the second floor where they had the actual surgery.

"Kagome," he said quietly as she shifted against him.

"Yeah?" she asked, looking up at him.

"You look cold," James remarked, "are you okay?"

Kagome giggled, "it is a little cold in here."

"Alright," he said with a grin, "sit up real fast."

Doing as he said, Kagome sat up from where she was, wrapped in his arms and watched him as he went to get a blanket.

"I'm cold too," he said with a grin. Kagome laughed as he wrapped the large blanket around his shoulders before sitting down.

"Well you better make room," she said moving to sit with him. James laughed encircling Kagome in his arms with the blanket.

"Thank you for staying with me," he said as she snuggled into his chest, "you don't know how much it means to me."

"Don't worry about it," Kagome told him with a smile, "everyone needs somebody at a time like this. And we wouldn't be here like this if I hadn't come to keep you company."

James laughed, leaning his head against Kagome's.

It was almost three in the afternoon, and Kagome still wasn't home. InuYasha and Souta were both starting to get worried when they heard laughter from the stairwell.

"What are you talking about?" they heard Kagome saying.

"It's simple," said a mans voice, "the person doesn't want to remember something about there past. Whether it be good or bad, so they find a way to block it out of their memories. It happens a lot. I've read somewhere that people who were reincarnated will have visions of the past, before their time, and it scares them so much that they lock the memories away."

InuYasha was staring at the door when Kagome walked in. With James.

"Hey guys," she said with a smile, "I thought you were going out."

"We did," InuYasha said, not liking how Kagome smelled so strongly like the demon she was standing with, "but we got done with lunch early. So we came here, to see if you got home safe."

"Thank you," she said, "but I'm fine."

"Kagome," James said, "I'm going to go home. I need to get some stuff, and then go to mothers to get her things. I'll call you later to tell you when they release her."

Kagome nodded, following James to the door.

"Alright," she said, "but I hope under different circumstances we can do what we did last night again. Coffee and talking is much better than a normal date."

James nodded, and much to InuYasha's horror, leaned down and kissed Kagome.

"Trust me," he said pulling her close to him, "there isn't anything that would keep me from that. Well mother, but only until she's better."

Kagome laughed, and kissed him back.

A.N. Yeah not a cliffhanger or anything. But still enough to get your mind working. Hehehe. Hope you liked the chapter. Review and tell me what you think! Cya


	33. The Job

A.N. okay. I'm back for now. This is such a boring chapter for me. I guess you could say when I was working on it I didn't have to much fun. But I hope you enjoy it.

**Last Time**

Kagome nodded, following James to the door.

"Alright," she said, "but I hope under different circumstances we can do what we did last night again. Coffee and talking is much better than a normal date."

James nodded, and much to InuYasha's horror, leaned down and kissed Kagome.

"Trust me," he said pulling her close to him, "there isn't anything that would keep me from that. Well nothing but mother getting sick again."

Kagome laughed, and kissed him back…

**Now**

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" InuYasha yelled at Kagome when she shut the door.

"What?" she asked innocently, walking towards her room, "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"You kissing that guy," he said rudely, "I thought you weren't wanting a relationship? Hell if that was the case, you know I'm only waiting for you for the past 500 years."

"No," Kagome said to him, "I don't want a relationship with you. You've hurt me so many times that I'm tired of it. Until you realize what you've done, I'm not going to wait for you any more."

"But him?" InuYasha asked, pointing at the door, "I mean, c'mon Kagome. He smells like that damn wolf Kouga."

"Maybe because he's Kouga's Kikyo," she said, knowing that InuYasha would understand what she meant.

"How are you sure?" he asked.

"I just know," she said, "now please. Go home, clean up. Do whatever it is you do, I'm going to clean up myself and then hang out with my brother a bit."

**At InuYasha's**

"What the hell is with that girl?" InuYasha asked Miroku over the phone, "I practically dropped everything to be with her again."

Miroku replied, 

"What kind of response is that?" InuYasha asked, "you're my friend."

Miroku said, 

"YOU KIDNAPPED KAGOME!" InuYasha yelled, "Whatever. Besides, I just have to get her away from the wolf."

Miroku said, 

"Good friend you are," InuYasha grumbled before hanging up on Miroku.

"This is great," he thought to himself as his phone started ringing again, "hello."

After a couple of minutes, InuYasha was even more upset. The bartender up and quit on him, and there was no one that could replace him. Then he got a idea.

"Miroku let me talk to Sango," InuYasha said when he called his friend again.

Miroku asked, 

"No you idiot," InuYasha said, "I'm going to offer her a job."

Miroku said, Sango asked when she took the phone, 

"Your looking for a job right?" he asked her, not saying hello or anything.

she joked, 

"Do you know anything about bartending?" he asked, "really all it is is just pouring and handing beers. I don't own a blender, and everything is cheap. Well not really."

she said, 

"It's cool," he said, "I'll take the menu to you, with the stuff I have on tap and the bottles. Along with a list of the beers we keep, and I'll help you remember the prices for the drinks. I don't go by the normal prices, it took a while, but I managed to change them."

Sango said, 

"Great," InuYasha said, "thank you so much!"

33333333333333333

"Kagome don't you have a job?" Souta asked his sister as they sat down on the couch with their food.

"Yeah," she said, "but I called the manager of the store this morning. He said I don't start for another week. You'll be home by then."

"Oh," the boy said, "alright. That's awesome."

"It is," Kagome said, "I just would rather do something else. I don't know, it's a cool place to work. I just think it would be fun to work in a different setting."

"Then don't work there," Souta said, "get a job waitressing or something."

"I guess I could," she said, "the rent here isn't bad. I can make it, if I get good tips. I mean, waitresses here don't get paid to good. But they make a killing on tips."

Souta nodded, "but I'm guessing you can't just quit a job because you want something else though. Especially when you haven't really worked there. Just a day."

Kagome nodded, "I'll wait. Then I'll get a job. Maybe at a bar."

Souta laughed, "I hope not."

Kagome giggled, she would only work at a bar if she didn't have to learn the fancy ways of handling the bottles like they did in the movie 'coyote ugly'.

Kagome and Souta finished their dinner, before cleaning the kitchen up and putting the take out containers in the refrigerator.

"So what do you want to do?" Kagome asked, just as her phone rang, "hold that thought."

The boy lauhed as his sister picked up the phone.

"Hello," she said. pause

"SANGO THAT'S GREAT!" pause

"Oh it's at _Phoenix_, that is such a stupid name for a bar…" pause

"Yeah good point. It's a job. How much do you get paid?" pause

"That's awesome," Kagome said, "more than minimum wage, "I would come but I've got Sou." pause

"I guess," she said, "does Miroku mind?" pause

"Okay," she said, "I'll change and pick you up." pause

"Okay," Kagome said with a laugh, "I'll be there soon."

Souta looked at his sister with a puzzled expression.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Wanna hang with Miroku and Shippo tonight?" she asked.

"Sure," the boy said, "but you owe me a whole day tomorrow."

"Deal," Kagome laughed, "but now I have to get dressed."

33333333333333333

"KAGOME YOU LOOK AMAZING!" Sango gushed as her friend and brother walked into the hotel room.

"Thanks," Kagome said looking at her friend, "you look pretty hot yourself."

"That's what I said," Miroku said, nursing a bruise on the side of his face, "but she doesn't believe me."

Kagome laughed, "well boys. We're off. Sango I hope you don't mind, I called James. He's going to meet us at the club."

"No problem," Sango said, "I'll be working anyway."

When they got to the club, the girls found InuYasha waiting for them.

"Hey Sango," he said, "Kagome."

The girls smiled, Kagome nodded.

"I'm going to wait," she said as InuYasha tried to usher them inside.

"Why?" InuYasha asked, "I'll get you in without the line."

"I'm waiting for someone," she said, just as her friend Ally from school walked up.

"Hey Kagome," she said, "I haven't seen you in forever." Kagome grinned, "it's been what? A week since we hung out?"

"Yeah," Kagome said, "have I introduced you to Sango?"

Ally shook her head, "Hi. I'm Ally, a friend from school."

Kagome laughed, "More like my partner in crime. We had a class together and managed to get the whole building evacuated over a single comment."

Sango laughed, "hi I'm Sango Mori. I'm a old friend from back in Japan."

The girls talked when InuYasha interrupted rudely, "I hate to break up the gab fest. But Sango, you still need to learn the register."

"Your friend is a bar tender here now?" Ally asked.

"Yeah," Kagome said, "it's pretty cool, but I guess it sucks, if a guy offers to buy her a drink or something she has to refuse, whether it's bad for business or not. She's pregnant!"

"Awesome," Ally said, "But how'd she get the job. The owner goes and scouts for bar tenders."

"He's my ex boyfriend," Kagome said, "and he's Sango's husbands best friend."

Ally shook her head, "is there anything going on with you two?"

Kagome looked at her then laughed, "no. I'm seeing a guy from my psych class. If you want, I'll introduce you to Yash."

"No," Ally said with a laugh, "I have a boyfriend. I was asking to see if you two were going to get together again. Guess not."

"Hey Kagome," James said walking over to Kagome.

The girl's face instantly brightened up when she saw the demon.

"Hey James," she said moving to hug him around his waist, "what's up?"

"I got a little lost," he said, "who names a bar _Phoenix?_"

Kagome laughed, "I asked the same question. But it's pretty popular so if it works it works.

The boy nodded, when the noticed they were up at the door. After they were carded, they made their way to the bar where InuYasha was showing Kagome how to work the machine.

"Basically," he was saying, "it's self explanatory. You put in whether it's a shot of this drink, or a beer, or if someone wants a soda with a shot of the drink, or anything else. Because it's a touch screen. You just press the button with the name, or if it's a mix of soda and alcohol, press the combo button it'll let you put both."

"Got it," Sango said with a grin.

"Good," he said, "I've got to talk to the DJ, but I'll be back to help you out when I'm done."

Sango nodded, "so you guys wanna be my first customers?"

Kagome laughed, "yeah. I want a coke, CLEAN."

Sango pouted, "what you don't trust me to put alcohol in your drink?"

"No," Kagome said, "I've seen you with the shit. That's how you got in the state your in."

Sango laughed, "it is not. But anyway, I'm not that bad. I just don't measure."

Kagome giggled, "I'll stick with the coke. But give James and Ally anything, I'll pay."

**A.N. I'm done. Thank god! This one was so hard to write. I don't really like it, but I don't hate it. But the next chapter will get better.  
****P.S. I just randomly named the club, as far as I know, there isn't a club named Phoenix. I'm pretty sure there isn't.**


	34. Sasha

A.N. I'm really close to finishing this story. I'm getting bored with it. And I've got other stuff to do. Like 3 other stories I'm finishing.

"Alright Sango," InuYasha said with a grin, "you did good. Although I was surprised."

"About what?" the girl asked, not sure what he was talking about.

"I always, ALWAYS, make more money off women," InuYasha said, "and that's if we have a female bartender. Tonight, almost everyone that came to the bar was men. It was strange."

Kagome laughed, "it's because Sango's gorgeous. I'm not surprised that they flocked this way."

Sango blushed, "your lying. But did I do well enough to keep the job?"

InuYasha nodded, "yup. I would probably say… Monday thru Wednesday nights, and then Friday nights. I'll start your pay at around… $8.50 a hour for… I don't know. I open at 6:00, but Miroku won't want you out all night… he can adjust though, we close at 2 am. So from 6-2 you work. Sound good?"

"Yeah," Sango said, "that's a good 8 hour shift. $68.00 a day, without taxes reduced for 3 days. That's good for me!"

"Great," InuYasha said, "I just still need at least one more tender though. You're going to have to get maternity and everything here eventually. And It's not good to have just you up here. That's too much, Phoenix (the town) is pretty huge, and _Phoenix_ seems to be a hit. So I guess I'll put a add in the paper for bar tenders."

-------------------------------------  
121212121212121212121  
-------------------------------------

After Kagome took Sango home, she realized someone was following her. She couldn't tell who it was. Their car was a dark blue, maybe black. Her first thought was Naraku, but then she remembered they destroyed him. So that left InuYasha's psychotic ex-girlfriend Sasha.

"I really wouldn't be surprised if it was her following me," she said to herself as she pulled into a random parking lot. She figured if it was someone going the same direction as her, they would just keep going. But the car followed. Pulling in right next to her.

she thought to herself as the drivers side door opened, 

-------------------------------------  
121212121212121212121  
-------------------------------------

Sasha had been following Kagome since she left the club. She hadn't expected her to disappear with another woman into a hotel though.

"What the hell do you want?" Kagome asked when Sasha got out of the car.

"Just wanted to talk," she replied, moving so she could see Kagome better.

"Then talk," Kagome said, looking the girl up and down.

"Why do you continue to hang around InuYasha?" the other woman asked, "you say you don't have feelings for him. But you continue to follow him around like a puppy."

Kagome laughed, "he's the puppy. But it's none of your reason why I'm hanging around with him. He was my friend for years, not to mention the first man I fell in love with. But that's not what matters, he's still my friend."

Sasha was getting pissed, she hated hearing Kagome talk about InuYasha being her first love.

"I'm only going to tell you one more time," Sasha said quietly, "stay away from InuYasha. I don't want to hurt you."

"Then your going to have to work hard," Kagome said, moving closer to Sasha, til their faces were just inches apart, "because you're not going to scare me away from my friend. Actually, your not going to scare me at all."

"We'll see about that," Sasha said, walking back to her car, "just remember…"

"That if I see your car I'm going to have you arrested," Kagome replied, "because you're tags are showing. And I've got a photographic memory."

Sasha paled, she hadn't thought to cover or remove her license plate from the car.

**Twenty minutes later**

Kagome was tired. She was mad, and she wished she hadn't left Souta with Miroku and Sango.

she thought to herself, thinking about what Sasha said earlier, said a deep voice. 

"Can you come over to my place?" Kagome asked the man, "I'm kinda paranoid and my brother's at a friends house."

he said, 

"Thank you," Kagome said, "I'll see you then."

-------------------------------------  
121212121212121212121  
-------------------------------------

James was excited, Kagome called him to come over to her house. He wasn't a pervert, he was just happy. He loved spending time with the girl, and he wanted to see if he could pry anything from her about her past.

"I doubt she would tell me she's the girl from my grandfathers past," he said to himself as he drove to Kagome's, "she'd probably laugh and call it coincidence."

When he arrived at Kagome's though, James was surprised to see that she was still dressed from the club.

"Are you still partying?" he asked when she let him in the apartment.

Kagome laughed, "no. I just haven't changed yet. I'm kind of paranoid. Do you mind waiting a minute?"

"Not at all," James said, "as long as you tell me what's got you spooked."

Kagome nodded before disappearing into her room. When she emerged, James was sitting on the couch, staring into space.

"You look comfy," Kagome commented looking at the way he was half sprawled out, yet his feet were still dangling off the side.

"Very," he said with a smirk, "join me?"

Kagome smirked, before settling herself between James and the back of the couch, wrapped in his arms.

"So," he said as she rested her head on his shoulder, "what are you so scared of?"

"Well," Kagome started, "it's really stupid. But I'd rather be stupid than sorry."

James nodded, "what happened?"

"My ex," she started, "you know. InuYasha. Well anyway, his ex girlfriend has been being stupid because she thinks there is something going on between me and Yash, but there's not. But tonight, she started following me. And I managed to get her to follow me to a parking lot, and she started threatening me. I told her that if I caught her by my house, or anywhere I am that wasn't a public place then I was going to have her arrested for stalking. And I don't think she believes me, but she's crazy and she knows where I live. So I'm just a little paranoid."

James smiled, hugging Kagome closer to himself, "it's cool. I'm here for tonight, and I'll protect you from the big bad stalker chick."

Kagome giggled, before grabbing the remote on the back of the couch.

"Well lets see what's on TV shall we?" she asked.

"Sure," James said, "what else is there to do."  
"Exactly."

A.N. yeah this chapter was short but it's been sitting there for weeks, waiting to be finished, and I cant seem to do it.


	35. Miroku's Dream

A.N. I'm really close to finishing this story. I'm getting bored with it. And I've got other stuff to do. Like 3 other stories I'm finishing.

This chapter is clear Sango and Miroku, I haven't focused on them enough. I hope you enjoy!

"Sango," Miroku called to his wife, "come out. I really don't care that you think you've gained weight."

"You will after you've seen me," Sango yelled through the door.

She was really starting to hate the pregnancy because of all the weight she'd gained in such a short time.

"Sango," Miroku called again, "it's fine. I love you either way."

"Sure you do," she muttered to herself, eyeing the way her stomach had started to grow in the past few weeks that they'd been in Arizona.

"You need to come out," he called, "I'm going back today, and you've got to move Shippo into the apartment."

Sango grumbled again, before emerging from the small bathroom.

"Happy?" she asked, still very mad.

"More than you would expect," Miroku said, wrapping his wife in a warm hug.

Sango smiled, hugging him back, "how long before you are going to come back?"

"It'll only be a few weeks," Miroku said, "then I'll be back and we can start the whole American family home thing. But you've still got to take Shippo to get his citizenship thing Kagome made us get."

Sango knew she would have to do that sooner or later, she couldn't keep the kid there forever without someone noticing.

"Alright," she said, "I'll see if Kagome can take me today. I don't think she has school, so I'll call now."

Miroku nodded, grabbing his bags, and watched Sango as she called their friend.

"Kagome," she said, unsure of the phone, "I see. Is there a man in the house?"

Miroku perked up, he figured it was InuYasha, and was going to tease Kagome from where he was.

"Oh," Sango said, "James. Who's that?"

"Kagome," Miroku said, taking the phone from his wife, "what Sango means to say is that you need to be careful when having a man in the house. We don't need you in the same boat we're in."

He paused, before pulling the phone away from his ear and stared at it like it was possessed.

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!" he yelled into the phone, not daring to put it to his ear, "I WONT SAY THAT AGAIN!"

Sango could hear Kagome yelling at Miroku, but the girl was speaking so fast she couldn't understand a word that was said.

"Kagome," Sango said, taking the phone back, "calm down. He was just playing around."

She was quiet for a bit before she started laughing.

"Well that's what happens when a dog thinks he claimed territory," Sango laughed, "it's InuYasha though. He'll live through it all and be fine. pause Actually though, I have a question. Can you take me to that place where I got the citizenship stuff? I've got to get it done for Shippo."

Miroku had grown bored, and finished packing up his stuff that he was taking with him back to Japan. In total he was done in a few minutes, but knew Sango would skin him alive if she saw how it was done, so he quickly zipped the bag.

"Miroku," Sango called innocently, walking towards her husband, "have you finished packing already?"

He gulped, then nodded, "of course. I had everything here and ready. I just needed to put it all in my bag."

"Mind if I see?" Sango asked, knowing he didn't pack properly.

"Yes… I mean, why?" he asked, not sure how to answer.

"To make sure you haven't taken anything I might need," she replied sweetly, moving to stand by him.

"Sango," he said soothingly, "I've got everything I need. Just me, the rest of the stuff is here."

Sango smiled, "then let me see the damn bag."

"NO," he said, grabbing said bag and running into the bathroom, forgetting that even though she was pregnant, Sango was faster than him.

"MIROKU!" she yelled, jumping on his back, tackling him to the ground, "LET ME SEE THE DAMNED BAG!"

"Get off me," he said, "your going to hurt yourself."

"Doubtful," she said, centering all her weight on his back.

"Well at most you'll hurt the baby," he tried.

"Not pregnant enough," she said, "besides. You took all the force of the fall. Not us."

"Your evil," he grumbled as Sango made herself comfortorable on her 'Miroku bed.'

"Yes," she said sweetly, "but it's not like I'm hurting you am I?"

"No," he said, "but still. If your going to lay on me. Do it with me facing you?"

"No can do," she said evilly, "now. Where did I put that rope?"

Miroku's face turned white, wondering what was going on in Sango's head. Until she started laughing.

"You thought I was serious?" she asked, getting up, "like I would do that."

Miroku forced a laugh, and stood up. Sango was acting like nothing happened, until she locked herself in the bathroom with his suitcase.

**Five Minutes Later**

"Alright," Sango said, coming out of the bathroom, "I've fixed your bag. I should beat you with it though."

"Why?" he asked innocently.

"IT WAS A MESS YOU MORON!" she screamed, letting the hormones take over.

Miroku flinched, but didn't back down, "it's my bag. Besides, not like anything there is important."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" she yelled, "PEOPLE SEE YOU IN THOSE CLOTHES! I SEE YOU IN THOSE CLOTHES. YOU'D LOOK LIKE SOME BUM JUST OFF THE STREETS!"

Miroku smirked, "you've seen me in less than those clothes and not complained."

Sango was taken off guard and slapped him as he tried to hug her, "don't touch me."

"Sango," he called, just as she locked herself in the bathroom. Again.

"Hey Kagome," he said, opening the door without looking to see who it was.

"I'm not Kagome," InuYasha said, "but I'll relay the message that we've traded lives."

"What is with everyone?" Miroku asked, flopping on the couch, "you and Sango are so… I don't know. Out of normal context I'm about to scream. I'm waiting for Kagome to come waltzing in that door singing to the Sound of Music."

(A.N. can you picture it? Scary.)

InuYasha laughed, "that's a good idea."

Miroku watched in horror as his good friend started spinning in circles, singing terribly to the Sound of Music. When he thought it couldn't get worse, Sango spins out of the bathroom singing along with him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Miroku screamed at himself, just as someone began knocking on the door again, "please let that be Kagome."

"THANK GOD!" he yelled, at seeing the girl, "PLEASE BE NORMAL!"

"What are they singing," Kagome asked, walking into the apartment, watching InuYasha and Sango, "don't you guys know the only way to go is by singing from _Annie_?"

They looked at her for a minute then smiled.

"YOUR RIGHT!" they yelled in unison, before the 3 of them began singing _it's a hard knock life_ from the Annie movie.

"I'm going crazy," Miroku said to himself, sitting on the floor. Head between his knees.

_BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ _

Miroku woke up with a splitting headache, "what the hell was that?"

"Why are you up already?" Sango asked him, sitting up herself.

"I had a terrible dream," he said, looking at his wife, scared she would start singing.

"About what?" she asked, making sure the blankets covered her chest.

"You, and InuYasha were singing to The Sound of Music, when Kagome came over," he stared, "then you started singing and dancing to Annie."

"Why would we do that?" Sango asked, a smirk growing on her face, "when we'd most like do this!"

She jumps out of bed, dressed head to toe in sequins, when InuYasha and Kagome crash into the room. From then they start singing Lady Marmamalade from Moulon Rouge.

"NOT AGAIN!" Miroku yelled to himself, collapsing on the bed.

"Miroku what's wrong?" Sango asked, when he finally opened his eyes. He'd been yelling in his sleep, and wouldn't wake up.

"NO MORE SINGING!" he yelled at her, crawling away as quick as possible.

"Why would I sing?" Sango asked, "I'm tone deaf."

"Yes," Miroku said, "but that just makes it worse."

Sango laughed, "what is wrong? Did you have a bad dream or something?"

"I guess so," he said, leaning against his wife, "it was weird. Let's just go back to bed."

Sango nodded, sliding between his arms, letting him hold her.

A.N. I thought I would be stupid and put this in here. I just figured it would be different. I liked it though. Review, no flames plz. I know it was a dumb chappy, it was supposed to be.


	36. The Bike

"I don't know why you think it's so important that I see this," Kagome complained, "I mean seriously. If its so great, you could've not blindfolded me. It's annoying to not be able to see you know."

"Shut up for a second," InuYasha griped, "damn woman. You never shut up huh?"

"No," Kagome said, trying to wiggle from his grasp, "and loosen up will ya. I feel suffocated as it is."

"Keh," was all he said. He had been holding Kagome pretty close, one arm around her waist, the other holding her hand. He had convinced himself that it was to keep her from falling, "fine. If you hurt yourself though don't say I didn't try to help."

Kagome didn't say anything, just continued to walk in the direction she thought was forward and didn't stop until she bumped into something.

"Damn Kagome," he said angrily, "don't fucking run me over."

"I'm sorry," she said hotly, "it's not my fault you blindfolded me and took me hostage. And what's the big deal? I've got to work today. And on top of that, I had to cancel plans with James to come here, so hurry it up."

"God forbid you don't see your precious wolf," InuYasha grumbled, moving behind her, "I'm going to take this off.

Kagome nodded, and when she opened her eyes, what she saw almost made her cry.

"I-it's mine?"

"Where is she?" James asked himself, standing outside the house he just bought, "she said she couldn't help me and the boys move, but she said she'd come to see it."

Just as he pulled out his cell phone, James heard the rumble of a motorcycle and looked up. He instantly got angry when he saw it was Kagome on the bike.

"KAGOME WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" he yelled, running over to her and pulling her off the machine just a she braked.

Kagome giggled, "like it? InuYasha gave it to me."

"NO," he cried, turning it off, "THAT IS DANGEROUS! YOU COULD DIE ON IT!"

"James," she said soothingly, taking his hand, "It's fine. I know how to use one of these, and besides I could die doing many things. Don't worry about it."

"Sure," he said, using her holding his hand to pull her closer to him, as he tried to lean down to get a kiss, he heard the rumble of another bike. When he looked up, he saw none other than InuYasha coming towards them a smug look on his face as his hair whipped around him (_drools at the though)_.

"Hey Wolfe," InuYasha said with a grin, "like Kagome's new ride? Much better than that old car she was driving before."

"HEY! I like that car," Kagome said defensively, "I just cant keep it at the apartment if I've got the bike."

"Leave it here," James said with a grin, "I have a 2 car garage now, it wont be in the way."

"You sure?" she asked, "I don't want to be a bother."

"No problem," he said kissing her cheek, not missing the growl emitting from InuYasha's throat.

"Okay," she said happily, "c'mon James. You said you were going to show me the house."

James nodded, towing Kagome towards his new home. They had been dating for months, 4 to be exact. He hoped Kagome was happy with him, because today was the day James was going to ask her to live with him.

"James this place is amazing," Kagome gushed as they walked through the house after InuYasha left. Kagome wasn't sure, but she could've sworn she heard him cursing her and 'that stupid wolf.'

"Perro calm down," Jose said, trying to calm his friend, "she's a girl. If you don't get her to yourself then she'll find someone else."

"You didn't try to keep her," InuYasha accused, "and she didn't want to be with me. I tried to tell her I wanted her with me, but she said no. Numerous times. Why did she dump you?"

"We weren't dating," the other male said, "it was… I don't know. But me and Kagome weren't a relationship."

"Well either way," InuYasha said, grabbing a bottle and a shot glass, "she's not going to want to be with me. Not when she has her damn wolf. What's so great about him anyways?"

Jose shrugged, taking the bottle from his friend, "you don't need anymore. C'mon. We open soon and you want me to work with your friend tonight right? Can't do that if you're drinking all the booze."

InuYasha shrugged, "I'll be back here later. I'm going home for a while."

"Okay," Jose said as InuYasha turned the neon sign for OPEN on and left the club.

**At InuYasha's house**

"I'll get her back," he said to himself, getting on the internet, "I just have to dig up some dirt on her wolf."

"Hello InuYasha," a voice said in the background.

Turning around, InuYasha groaned, "What do you want?"

A.N. here's the new chappy. No dancing, no confetti, I don't like it too much, but this story isn't hitting me like it used to. I'm almost done… that's it.

Lub

**LivingPerfection**


	37. I appologize

hello my beautiful readers! i know it is almost 2008 and has been some time since i last updated. i profusely appologize and hope that ya'll aren't to angry with me. i am working hard on making the next chapter PERFECT! so please don't hate me too much and it'll be just a short while and I'll have the most amazing chapter you've ever read in this story! thank you for reading, and I can guarantee that there will be something new up by wendsday.

good bye for now! i love ya'll much!

Laura


	38. I Appologize part 2

Well it's wednsday and I am here to tell you that I'm sorry that there will be no update other than this. I hate when the writers block is being stupid, but I have some work in progress and some ideas so it'll just take time to get it all down. No worries though, I'll definately have something up soon!

good bye for now! i love ya'll much!

Laura


	39. Special Engagement

A.N. it's been so long since I updated… well I'll have this up soon enough. I think that I'll have to take a break for a little while longer until I can get my mind settled. Hope you like it!

Kagome woke with a slight headache, she wasn't sure why she had it in the first place, but she was more than positive it wasn't a good reason. The last few months had flown by for her since InuYasha gave her the bike, and he still wouldn't speak with her though. Not for too long at least. He had started to become civil again, and refused to take the bike back, so Kagome learned how to ride it, and figured if she wanted to she could now.

"Hello beautiful," came the voice of her boyfriend. Kagome entered the kitchen with a smile when she saw James leaning against the kitchen counter in just a pair of jeans, radiator oil splattering his body.

"I feel like I should be saying the same to you," Kagome said with a smirk, walking over to hug her boyfriend, "or are you just toying with me?"

James grinned as Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist, obviously waiting for a kiss, "you don't worry about getting all oily?"

"Only if you plan on leaving me without a prize," Kagome said with a grin, giggling when she received her prize, "what time is it? The clock in the bedroom's not working."

"The electricity went off last night," James said, shaking his head, "I saw on the calendar so that you don't have to work today so I let you sleep in for a change."

Kagome laughed, and thanked her boyfriend before starting a breakfast of cereal and toast, "where's mother?"

"She found a place to live," James replied, "she's packing. Kind of sad huh?"

Kagome nodded. She had grown quite accustomed to James's mother, she had even taken to calling her mother. And although the older woman/demon knew who Kagome truly was, she still saw the girl as family and lived happily with her son and his girlfriend. But it seemed to her that it was time to move, and she got a small apartment of her own not far from their house.

"James," the elder woman called, "can you come help me get this crate? It's much to heavy."

"You're a demon woman," he said with a laugh, walking up the stairs, "you could pick the car up if you wanted."

"Shut up and get the crate," Kagome laughed, following her boyfriend.

James just stuck his tongue out at her before helping his mother.

"Do that again and you will find it missing," Kagome whispered to her boyfriend, quickly moving into the room to help his mother get the rest of her bags, "Sakura are you sure you're ready to move yet?"

"Yes," the elder woman said with a small smile, "it's time for me to move. I'm getting older, and I don't need to push myself onto my son and you."

"You are the farthest thing from old," Kagome said with a grin, "hell if you didn't tell anyone they'd think you were my age."

Sakura grinned, she knew it was the truth, but she was considerably older than Kagome, and she had to be at least a good 200 years older, although her son was just a little older than the girl.

-**2 Hours later**-

"Well I'm all set," Sakura said with a smile, getting into her car, "I'll call you two over when I have my new apartment all set up."

Kagome and James nodded, hugging the elder demon before watching her drive off.

"So what do you wanna do now that mother's gone?" James asked, wiggling his eyebrows as he wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist, "we've got room to spare, and no one to hear us."

Kagome laughed, "how about we rent some videos and see where the day goes and then we'll figure out what to do."

James nodded, "but I still say we should just spend the day in bed and… sleep."

"Sure you do," Kagome said with a laugh as he trailed kisses down her cheek and neck, but pulled away when her phone started ringing, "hello?"

"Kagome?" came Sango's voice. 

"Hey Sango," Kagome said with a smirk, pulling away from her boyfriend as he pulled her back into his arms, "what's up?"

"We're hosting a 'special engagement' tonight," Sango said unenthusiastically, _"InuYasha has a big announcement and has made a night of it. Everything to drink is half off, women get in free until eight… and well I don't know. He just said I should call because if you come early enough, like before six, we can get you and James some VIP seating with Yash and his new 'girlfriend'."_

Kagome laughed, "alright I'll ask James. So he got a new girlfriend huh? Have you given her a once over?"

"I have," Sango said. 

"Will I approve?" Kagome asked, she was worried that InuYasha might be with another crazy woman and didn't want to deal with it.

"I think you will," Sango replied, _"she's nice enough."_

"That's good," Kagome said with a grin, ignoring the evil looks her boyfriend was throwing her, "well I'll come, but it might take a bit of convincing to get James to go along."

"Alright," Sango said happily, _"well I guess I'll see you in a little while then."_

"Okay," Kagome replied, "by the way. Didn't you just have a doctors appointment?"

"Yes I did," her friend said happily, _"I'm having a girl! Miroku's terrified and Shippo's angry. He wanted me to have a boy."_

Kagome laughed and talked to her friend a little longer, giving her boyfriend a chance to calm down from whatever she had said that made him mad and then went to placate him and give him a ego boost.

"Oh James darling," Kagome called, after changing into a pair of tight jeans and a tank top, she went to the sucking up, "I have a surprise for you."

"What would that be?" he asked, sneaking up behind her, "I would have to say that your choice of dress is a nice surprise. You're not wearing one of my shirts, or a pair of my jeans for a change."

Kagome laughed and turned around, "okay so I have two surprises and a request."

James laughed and pulled Kagome to him, "and that would be?"

"Well the other surprise is that Sango's having a girl!" Kagome exclaimed, "and the other is that InuYasha's hosting some special engagement at the club and wants us to come. If we get there before six we can get special VIP seating or something like that. Let's go there tonight."

James was all set to say no and beg Kagome to just stay home so they could watch movies and lounge around like they couldn't because his mother had been there, but the look on her face was too much, "fine. We can go." Kagome smiled and jumped into his arms.

"Thank you!" she squealed kissing him over and over again, "it'll be fun!"

James nodded and smiled, all of a sudden noticing that Kagome seemed to be changing. He couldn't tell what it was, but her attitude had been different. _It's probably nothing,_ he told himself as he went to finish working on Kagome's car's engine, _she's tired. They've finally given her the first day off in a month, and she's just crazy because she can just be normal again and not have to work. _

-**Later That Day**-

Kagome had a doctors appointment later on that day, she wanted to start going on birth control because she was worried her and James weren't being safe enough.

"Miss Higurashi you really have no worries," the doctor told her, "condoms are very safe these days. But we do have something you can take. I'm only going to give you a sample because sometimes it will have adverse affects. Contact me immediately if you experience any symptoms listed on the box."

Kagome nodded, "I will. Thank you for seeing me so soon. I know I should've re-scheduled for a later date, but my boyfriends mother just moved back out on her own and well… he's a little excited."

The doctor nodded, "it's totally alright. I'm glad you came in actually. We are having a census right now and I have to make sure you're up to date in our records."

Kagome nodded and gave the doctor her information before leaving. She knew she had to buy groceries and other things for home, but she was very tired and just wanted to go lie down with her boyfriend and sleep until it was time to go.

-------------------------------------

-**Across Town**-

"InuYasha," Sango said, knocking on his office door before entering, "I just called… OH I'M SORRY!" As she quickly left the room, Sango could hear laughing and InuYasha' cursing her to high hell for not waiting for a answer. "Put a sign or something next time!" she yelled at him."

"It's my office," InuYasha growled, quickly exiting the room so his company could be alone for a second, "I shouldn't have to do anything. You couldn't wait for a answer?"

"I didn't know your girlfriend was here," Sango replied, "you normally don't bring her to work unless the clubs open. So I figured… I don't know. I didn't expect it. I'm more scarred than you are anyway."

InuYasha nodded and grumbled before announcing he was re-entering his office.

"InuYasha are you sure tonight is a good idea?" his girlfriend asked, "I mean my main worry is what Kagome'd think."

"I wouldn't worry too much," InuYasha soothed her, sitting on the couch and pulling her into his lap, "she'll be happy. I know it."

"Are you sure?" she asked, resting her head on his shoulder, "I mean you two were together so long ago, and have such a interesting past together. What if she gets upset?"

"We'll cross that if it happens," he replied, kissing her forehead, "I think she'd be more upset that we didn't tell her first rather than at all. Really, don't worry. Guess what Ally."

"What?" she asked, knowing it was going to be some cheesy line.

"I love you," he said quietly into her ear.

Ally smiled, "I love you too. You know, I think that's the first time you ever actually said that."

InuYasha smirked and kissed her cheek gently, "yes well. There's a first time for everything."

She nodded and got up, "I have to go. There's some stuff I have to finish up and then I'll see you back here at seven."

InuYasha nodded and watched as she left. He wasn't sure how Kagome would take finding out she was engaged. So many things had happened after he gave her the bike, and he worried that she'd be upset about him being engaged to her friend. He knew that when she found out he was engaged she would be happy, just as he was happy that her and James were doing so well, albeit he didn't really like the guy himself, he is Kagome's choice.

"Sango," he asked, walking into the main bar area, "I just remembered. You had your ultrasound done yesterday. What's the damage?"

"I'm having a girl," Sango said with a grin, "thank you for remembering."

"Of course," he said with a arrogant smile, "I am, after all, the baby's god-father. I am entitled to half the spoiling, and half the boyfriend torturing."

Sango nodded, "okay. Well you'll have to split that up between you, Shippo and Miroku."

"I'll split it with Miroku," InuYasha replied, "Shippo can do the torturing when it's time for her to get married. Then I'll take over again."

Sango laughed, "whatever you say InuYasha. Now we have to get this place set up for tonight."

He nodded and set to work, allowing Sango only to work on ground level things as he was being just as over-protective of her as Miroku.

"Hey Sango," he called from the ladder, "when does Miroku get back?"

"Tomorrow," Sango called with a huge grin, "he's so excited. He claims that he's found a job, and well… he managed to save quite a bit of money. I really hope he likes the house, it's not got much now, only Kagome's old furniture and what she had in her guest room, but I plan on getting new things with this next check. All the bills are FINALLY paid off!"

InuYasha smiled, "I don't know how many times I told you I'd help you out if you need it."

Sango shook her head, "I don't want to bother you. It wasn't anything huge, just some payments on the house and property was the biggest thing we had to worry about seeing as Miroku kept sending me money to pay for everything else." InuYasha nodded and continued with the decorations.

A couple of hours later, InuYasha and Sango stood behind the bar smiling at the progress they made in a short amount of time. The club looked great and there was still time to spare

before opening.

-**Opening**-

"Kagome why did you insist we bring this contraption?" James asked, feeling like a idiot that he was the one to climb off the back of the bike.

"Because we look good on it," Kagome replied simply, "quick question. If you're a mechanic why do you hate motorcycles so much?"

"I had a friend who died on one," he replied, "I've hated them ever since."

Kagome nodded, understanding that he was terrified, "well we wont take it often then. I just figured it was easier than the car, and it was. We have a awesome parking spot because Yash set up a bike parking and not a lot of bikers come to this club."

"Sure," James said, wrapping his arms around her as they walked, "InuYasha's a saint isn't he."

"If you had known him when we were younger you would think so," Kagome replied, remembering James wasn't Kouga but just his reincarnate and that he wouldn't remember things like that."

James just nodded and stayed quiet as they waited for the bouncer to let them in. Just seconds after entering the club they saw Sango and went to sit with her at the bar.

"Hey!" Sango said with a grin, "let's get you to your special VIP seating then."

James and Kagome nodded and followed Sango to their seats, "how long do you work tonight?"

"I only work for the first hour," Sango replied with a smirk, "Jose is taking over after that."

Kagome nodded and blushed at the thought of the other bar tender.

"Who's Jose," James asked, noticing Kagome's blush.

Kagome shook her head and shot Sango a look, "he's a friend of mine. We wont talk about him."

James nodded and gave Sango a look saying, 'tell me later.'

"Well I'll see you guys in a bit," Sango replied, "gotta get the main things done and over with before my admirers show up."

Kagome laughed and watched as her friend walked off. She wasn't sure why she was anxious at the moment but figured it was because she was expecting some sort of a surprise.

-**other side of bar**-

"InuYasha Kagome's here," Sango said to her boss as he served a customer, "they're where you told me to seat them."

"Thanks Sango," he said, "I'll talk to her in a bit. Ally go talk to Kagome, get her… used to the idea."

Nodding Ally walked off while Sango and InuYasha continued to take orders for drinks and talk mildly with the customers.

"KAGOME!" Ally squealed, running to her friend.

"HEY!" Kagome said with a grin, catching her friend just as she attacked, "excited?"

"You're normally ditching me for your hunky boyfriend so I decided that if I tackled you then you couldn't get away," Ally responded hotly, "how are things going?"

Kagome shrugged and sat with her friend, smirking when she saw James turning a girl down from where he was at the bar, "things are okay. I've moved in with my boyfriend actually, and… well things are really nice. He treats me like a queen, it's almost weird."

Ally laughed, "only you would think that was a weird thing. But it's good that you're happy. And I have a bit of a surprise."

Kagome nodded, "really? I don't like surprises."

Ally laughed, "it's a surprise for _everybody,_ but I'm going to tell you early."

Kagome giggled and leaned forward, "so what's this magnificent surprise?"

"I'm getting married," Ally whispered with a grin.

-**With James**-

"Hey Wolfe where's Kagome?" InuYasha asked walking up to James.

"She's talking to a friend of hers," James said, "why does it matter to you?"

"Just making sure you don't loose her," InuYasha said with a smirk, just trying to get a rise out of the other man.

"I'm not going to loose her," James retorted, "not that you should worry."

InuYasha smiled again, "I don't worry about you losing her, I feel sorry if you do, it's Kagome I worry about. Being with you after all, I know your kind."

"Just because my grandfather lost Kagome doesn't mean I will," James said, smiling at the surprise that took over InuYasha's face.

"You know?" InuYasha asked, "how? Kagome has never talked about it to anyone but me. She doesn't even bring it up with her family."

"I figured it out," James replied, "I'm not stupid."

"Neither is Kagome," InuYasha said, "and when she finds out you know and have known she'll be more mad that you never said anything."

-**Back with Kagome and Ally**-

"So how long have you two been together then?" Kagome asked, laughing.

"Not long actually," Ally replied, "a little less than a month."

"Wow that's really a small amount of time," Kagome said, "but if you guys are ready then that's awesome. I'm in the wedding right?"

Ally laughed and hugged her friend, "all he did was propose. We aren't even discussing a wedding yet."

Kagome nodded and smiled when InuYasha and James walked up to them, "CONGRATULATIONS!" InuYasha couldn't do anything but catch her as Kagome launched herself at him.

"I'm guessing you told her?" he asked his girlfriend as he set Kagome down.

Ally nodded and smiled, "yeah. She's overly happy. I guess you were right."

"Right about what?" Kagome asked, sitting down with James.

"I told her that you wouldn't be mad about us," InuYasha said, "and she thought you'd be upset."

"I am upset," Kagome said, "I'm upset that Sango knew before me. I can tell by that evil grin on her face."

InuYasha and Ally laughed while James continued to stay quiet. He knew InuYasha was right in saying Kagome would be more mad at him not telling her he knew than anything else, "hey Kagome can you come with me for a minute? I need to tell you something."

Kagome nodded, "yeah. We'll be right back."

As James led Kagome out a little away from the group, he started worrying about what she might say… or if she's even want to stay with him.

"James what's wrong?" Kagome asked as he stopped abruptly, "you're starting to worry me."

"I just…" he started, "I well… lets see… okay. Kagome remember how I told you I am descended from a strong demon back in Japan?"

Kagome nodded, not sure what he was talking about.

"Well I also know that you knew him," James said.

"James," Kagome said, quickly thinking of a way to lie, "you do realize…"

He didn't let her finish, "don't say that it's not possible. I'm not sure how it happened, but I've figured quite a bit out. And so has my mother. We both know."

Kagome shook her head, anger shining in her eyes, "and neither of you told me you knew? How do you know? It was over 500 years ago."

"Please don't be angry," James said, "I know because my mother was telling me about a story her father was so fond of. A strangely dressed girl from another country, her name was Kagome too you know. His descriptions of her unusual outfit was so vivid that I knew it was you almost instantly when I saw a photo of you and some friends in junior high at your apartment. I spoke with my mother a bit more, and there are just too many coincidences. The half demon who took my grandfathers human mate, the description of her clothes, hair, skin, eyes the whole deal. You are my grandfather's Kagome, Kagome."

She shook her head and sighed, "I am. Is that why you started a relationship with me James? To take back what 'belonged' to your family? That's what Kouga would've done."  
"No," he said, surprised at the way she said it, "that's not it…"

"Then what is it?" she asked, slapping his hand away when he tried to touch her face, "because I'm really trying to figure out what the hell would possess you to start a relationship with me and me no think it's based on a old rival between to idiot men."

James stared for a minute, the nodded, "I didn't start a relationship with you to end a stupid fight. I started one because I truly have feelings for you. By the time we realized you were Kouga's Kagome I already had feelings for you and wasn't going to let that get in the way. I would've told you earlier, but I actually forgot everything. Who cares if you might've been in some sort of relationship with my grandfather 500 years ago… okay I do care because I'd like to figure out how a human managed to live that long. But that's not the point. You're Kagome, and I don't care if you're older than InuYasha, I'm happy knowing you now."

Kagome nodded, "Okay. Fine. But you're not off the hook from telling me. You will be my slave for… 2 weeks… and I'll force you to sit through the ENTIRE story of how I met InuYasha, and your grandfather."

"Why InuYasha?" James asked, "I don't think he's very important."

"He is to this story," Kagome retorted, leading him back to her friends, "your grandfather stole me, literally, from InuYasha."

A.N. I'M FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -_does happy dance_- okay so now that that's done, review, slam, I don't care I'm DONE!


	40. SE 2

**A.N. I've decided of making it a day of updates! So far I've gone through **_**You've Got Mail **_**and **_**The Not So New Guy**_**. After I update this chapter I'll go through was I can for **_**The Engagement **_**AND HOPE that it'll be enough to get me updating on a regular, if not hyperactive basis like I was in high school when I started these. But anyway. Now to go on with the story. **

**P.S. this story is actually almost done! I'm not wanting to make it too much longer because it'll just start getting boring. But I can guarantee the ending will be fine!**

-+-

"Why InuYasha?" James asked, "I don't think he's very important."

"He is to this story," Kagome retorted, leading him back to her friends, "your grandfather stole me, literally, from InuYasha."

-+-

"What do you mean he 'literally' stole you from InuYasha?" James asked, slightly confused.

Kagome laughed, "what are the stories your mother, or him, told you about his chosen human mate?"

James smiled, thinking about the stories, "when he was young, right after the pack was virtually destroyed, grandfather came upon a pack of the strangest people he could see. Two demons accompanied a half demon, a monk, a DEMON SLAYER, and a strangely dressed human girl."

As he said the 'strangely dressed human girl' Kagome laughed, "I was not strangely dressed!"

"Let me continue!" James said.

"Anyway. He watched them for a while, before picking a fight with the half demon protecting the girl. It was a strong battle for someone who should have been easy to destroy, but in the end grandfather found that the girl could see the Shikon Jewel shards he carried in his body and found that she would be useful. So when the time was right, he carried her away from her companions knowing she was better off with him in the long run.

"Later though, he found that the girl was different from the other humans, grandfather found himself falling deeply in love with her. Declaring she would be his human mate, grandfather posed a major threat to all those left in his pack that anyone who harmed her would die at his hand."

Kagome laughed. For the most part the story was right. She was proud that Kouga hadn't changed the story around here and there to make himself seem like a hero saving her from the clutches of evil!

"Can I tell you what happened then?" Kagome asked, "I am surprised to hear how accurate it is, but in all actuality your grandfather kidnapped me and one of my companions."

James looked at her, "he never said anything about another person being with you."

Kagome smiled, "yes. He wouldn't because like InuYasha, he never considered Shippo anything more than a nuisance."

"Your god-son?" James asked.

Kagome nodded, "yes. My god son, his parents, Miroku and Sango are the demon slayer and monk you referred to earlier as my companions as well.

"When we encountered your grandfather he was so fast we almost didn't know he was coming until he was there, ready for a fight. Him and InuYasha battled for some time over the jewel shards I saw he had in both legs and a arm. InuYasha decided that we would take them from him to further put the jewel I shattered, back together, but Kouga didn't like that. For some time they battled, his own companions doing nothing more than stand there. But in the end Kouga got away from InuYasha, stealing me away in the process."

James stared at her for a second before laughing, "you know this sounds like something out of a childrens book right?"

Kagome nodded, "yes. But it is my past. Technically it is your past as well."

James nodded, pulling Kagome to sit next to him in a booth, "continue please?"

And so Kagome told James the rest of the story about how Kouga claimed her, and the battle between the Wolf Demon Tribe and the Birds of Paradise.

-+-

"Do you think Kagome and James are…" Sango asked InuYasha when she noticed they hadn't returned to their booth where Ally was still sitting.

"No," he said handing out another beer and taking the money, "James was going to tell Kagome that he _knows._"

"How'd he figure it out?" Sango asked, rubbing her slightly swollen belly nervously, "I mean it's obviously he's of Kouga's decent, but…"

"Kagome believes that he is Kouga's reincarnation," InuYasha replied, "and I believe her. He is too much like that piece of filth to be anything else."

Sango laughed, "what do you think will happen?"

"I don't know," InuYasha replied, wiping the bar with a rag, "but if he hurts her I will tear him to shreds with my own claws."

Sango smiled, "you will not. Because then Kagome and Ally will never forgive you."

InuYasha looked at her, "I guess you're right. Where the hell is Jose?"

"He called a bit ago and said he was going to be a few minutes late," Sango replied, handing him a beer that was just ordered, "some kind of jam on the 101 west."

InuYasha nodded, "whatever. Go sit with Ally, you need to be somewhere more comfortorable."

Sango laughed, "I'd rather be home or something but I'd promised Kagome I'd stay down here a bit longer."

InuYasha nodded, "just don't do anything strenuous. No dancing, no cleaning, NO YELLING AT MEN."

Sango nodded, smiling and walked over to their booth.

-+-

"So you met InuYasha when you fell down a well?"

"Not technically but yeah," Kagome said. She had been forced to explain how she knew InuYasha as well, "when I fell in the well and was transported to the Feudal Era, I was trapped by some village men who thought I was a spy from another village. Later we discovered I am Lady Kikyo's reincarnation. But when a demon tried to kill me to get the jewel that was secretly in my body, I ran. All the way to the forest where InuYasha was. When I got there he was awake, still pinned to the tree I found him on. We fought as he was stuck there, until the demon came. More fighting ensued. I got him off the tree somehow, still cant figure it out actually, and he killed the demon. Then he tried to kill me. We found a way to subdue him, that necklace he wears is how I do it, and I traveled with him for years before I left with Miroku and sango and shippo."

James stared, "that's completely uneventful."

"I don't want to go through the whole ordeal," Kagome said, "a lot of it was hurtful for me in more than one way. Physically I was beaten by demons, thrown around like a beach ball, for the longest time InuYasha was mentally horrible to me, only just to be nice the next day… he was crazy back then. And then there was Kikyo."

"You said she was dead," James said confused.

"She was brought back by a witch," Kagome said. "Stealing part of my soul, and those of other women, she continued to hunt InuYasha until the had gathered agreement to destroy Naraku.

"But InuYasha always continued to love her. And it always hurt because he'd go and contradict himself numerous times. In the end it was what made me leave."

James nodded, gabbing her hand, "thank you for telling me that. I can tell it hurts to think about it."

Kagome nodded, "It's fine. I don't think about it anymore. Lets go back."

James nodded and followed her back to where they had previously been sitting.

"I told you they were still here," InuYasha said as they approached the table.

Kagome just raised a eyebrow when she recognized the song, grabbing Ally, "THIS IS THE SONG THAT PLAYED WHEN YOU FIRST BROUGHT ME HERE!"

InuYasha laughed with James and Sango as Kagome and Ally danced. Laughing as they remembered the first time Kagome had ever set foot in_ Phoenix._

"Remember that night?" Kagome asked as they moved to the music.

"Yeah," Ally said, "you met the bartender that night… that didn't last long at all."

Kagome shook her head, "no. it was strange. I think InuYasha may have scared him."

Ally laughed, "probably."

Just as Kagome and Ally were going to go sit down because the song changed, Kagome felt strong arms wrap around her and pull her close to a hard chest.

"You are evil," James whispered in her ear.

"How so?" Kagome asked, moving her body against his to the beat of the music.

"Your dancing," he said slowly, "it's hypnotic."

Kagome laughed and rolled her hips against his.

"Let's go home," he all of a sudden said, gently nipping at her neck.

"Okay," she said absently as he continued to kiss her, "guys we're leaving."

InuYasha and their other friends just stared as Kagome grabbed her wallet and tugged James to the door.

"I have a feeling I'm going to be a aunt soon," Sango said with a grin as Kagome and James left.

"Don't say that," InuYasha replied, "I'd skin him."

Ally smacked him, "what the hell?"

"It's not what you think," InuYasha and Sango said at once.

"Then what is it?" Ally asked angrily.

"Kagome dated a relative of his," InuYasha quickly made up, "back in Japan. It was bad. I don't need that happening again."

Ally nodded, resting her head on his shoulder, "you're a good friend."

"I'm even better at other stuff," he replied with a smirk.

"Not in front of me please!" Sango squealed as InuYasha kissed his fiancé deeply.

Ally smiled, "sorry. Hey Sango your bag is shaking."

Sango looked over at the table and noticed it too, pulling her cell phone out she answered.

"_Hey beautiful,"_ came her husbands voice, _"guess where I am."_

"Tokyo?" Sango asked as she got up and went to the bathroom where it was less loud.

"_Our house in Phoenix,"_ he replied, _"you off work soon? I have shippo, take out, and me of course."_

"You aren't supposed to be home for another two weeks," she said surprised.

"_Kagome's grandpa let me leave early with a extra raise randomly," _he replied, _"now are you coming home?"_

"I'll be there in twenty minutes," Sango said.

"_See you then," _he replied.

"Bye," she said softly. Hanging up and going back to InuYasha, "hey can I take off early?"

"Sure," he said, "you could've left any time you want to. By the way. Your on maternity as of tomorrow night. You're getting too pregnant to be working in a bar."

Sango pulled a face but nodded, "thanks. Of and Miroku's back. You guys should stop by tomorrow or something."

InuYasha nodded, hugging Sango before she said goodbye to Ally and left.

"How about we make Jose close up and you come back to my house," he said suggestively.  
"I think we can do that," Ally said with a smirk.

**A.N. yup it's a short chapter. I hope yall enjoy. I'll update this later this week.**


	41. I Appologize Part 3

**HEY YALL! I'M BACK! Yes I know, I've been gone for a VERY long time. ****First and foremost I am going to apologize. I never meant to take this long to not work on my stuff, but 2007 was a very bad year for me. I lost my grandfather the day after my dads birthday last year, then my aunt died the next month, and then a week before Christmas I lost my grandmother (these are my dads parents and his oldest sister as well), so I've been busy with my dad helping him and my mom out.**

**Second, I was also in college at the time pursuing a degree and license in massage therapy and that took up A LOT of time! I mean 10 months, and I'm also just out of high school as well so I'm technically still recuperating from the 4 years of hell I endured there. But even with all of this, I know I should have written just to let yall know I'm still here and I still love yall for the support Ive been givin.**

**Third, and this isn't even a excuse but it is for me, I had a major weight gain from the family loss and depression I went through and I've I mean like MAJOR weight gain, my fat jeans from jr high were fitting me tight, and that's bad cuz they are big. So since I graduated college in may I've been working out to get back into my lovely normal size clothes and using the workouts to help me get my sanity back.**

**So on the plus, I'm out of my depression, I lost 30 of the 20 lbs I gained, and I'm happier than ever! Ive gotten my license, I'm a independent contractor in my field, AND I'M READY TO ROCK! So without further ado, I will be posting the first TRUE chapter to my story later on today. I just thought this would be nice to let yall know Ill be back in the saddle and working hard.**


	42. Kagome's Pregnant?

**A.N. you know. You would expect that with as long as this is this would be my favorite story. BUT ITS NOT. I actually dislike it so much I'm considering deleting it to no longer worry about it. But people like it. So I'm keeping it. I hope yall don't mind if I end up rushing it in the end. I really just want to get this done and over with. I believe I can do so much better work on my other stuff if I'm not working on this. So with that said. HERE IS MY STORY!**

**P.S. IF I SAY MONTHLY CYCLE YOU BETTER KNOW WHAT I MEAN!**

**  
**It had been almost Four months after Kagome told James the entire story about her knowing his grandfather. Four months after she found out InuYasha was engaged to one of her best friends. And three months since she had her last monthly cycle. Now most people on birth control would find this no big deal. But Kagome knew it was a big deal because she was only on the pill a couple of days when she missed her first one. And now she was going on three. Something was definitely up.

"Miss… Hig-oo-rae-shie?" the nurse said, attempting to sound out Kagome's name as much as he could without messing it up.

"That's me!" Kagome said, standing up, "it's Hig-oo-ra-shie."

"Sorry," the nurse said, "not used to it. How about I just call you Kag-o-mie?"

"Close," Kagome laughed. "Just call me Kags. Everyone from school did for the longest time."

"Sure thing," he replied, checking her out slightly, "we're just going to have to check your weight for charts, and height. Go ahead and take off shoes, heavy jewelry and set you bag here on the table. Oh and take out anything from your pockets that could make it also a false weight." Kagome nodded, removing her shoes, put her bag on the table, and removed what looked like ten dollars in silver change from her pockets

"Laundry day," she laughed, "sill don't have a washer and dryer in the house."

"I understand," the boy said with a smile, "same situation here."

"Sucks don't it?" she asked, watching as the numbers on the scale continued to rise, even after her original weight passed by.

"Big time," he said with a smile, "okay! 135, good healthy weight. Lets get your height, stand up straight, shoulders back brings you more to your full stature… okay 65cm, perfect height for your weight. Go ahead and go into exam room one, the doctor should be in shortly."

"135?" she asked herself, "how the hell? Have I been retaining that much water? Maybe I should start going to the gym with James more often."

"Hello Ms. Higurashi," the doctor said with a smile as she entered the office, "how are you today?"

"Upset now," Kagome said defeatedly, "how are you Dr. Lang? How's the new baby?"

"Great," the doctor said, "thank you for asking. So what brings you in today?"

"Well," Kagome said, "its pretty stupid, but I don't want to go and scare James. But I have missed my last three cycles, and I just found out I gained a good 15lbs since I last came in. I'm praying its just water and plan on hitting the gym with my boyfriend more often now, but I really want to make sure I'm not pregnant."

"Well," the doctor said with a smile, "have you been eating more than usual lately?"

"Not that I can really think of," Kagome said, "I'll snack here and there during lectures or at the store. But other than that James practically has to force feed me at least breakfast and dinner."

The doctor nodded, "do you find yourself more fatigued than normal?"

"I guess," Kagome said, "I mean I've been working a good six days a week lately. And I'm helping my sister get ready for her baby. I'm always doing something lately, not to mention I work out twice a week."

The doctor nodded and wrote that down in her charts, "okay. Well lets get your blood pressure taken, and then we'll take a blood sample from you to test. It says here that your on YAZ?"

Kagome nodded, "I've been on it a little over two months."

The doctor nodded again, "when did you notice you missed your first cycle?"

"Probably three months ago?" Kagome said, more a question to herself than anyone else.

"Okay," the doctor said. "That is quite a while, and it's a good thing you came in."

Kagome nodded, pulling her sleeve up so the doctor could get the cuff around her bicep.

"Your blood pressure is normal," she said, walking over and writing that down before grabbing a new needle from the box, alcohol swabs, and also a rubber tourniquet and a band-aid, "lets get this clean and we'll get that sample."

Kagome nodded, "I hate needles."

The doctor laughed, "it's okay. Just focus on a fixed point on the wall and don't pay any attention to me."

Kagome smiled, "okay."

In a matter of seconds the doctor had taken the vile of blood, cleaned Kagome's arm and put a band-aid over the needle prick, "all done!"

Kagome smiled, "thank god!"

"Well from what we can tell you're healthy," the doctor said, "I'm going to send this off and in about a day we'll know if you're pregnant or not. But if you feel maybe you should work out more often with your boyfriend that's fine. Just take care of yourself while doing so. If you're pregnant regular exercise is good for you, but as long as its regulated."

"Okay," Kagome said, standing up, "thank you."

"No problem," the doctor said, "we'll give you a call no later than Friday with the results."

Kagome nodded and left the room, "man I have to go see Sango."

-**20 minutes later**-

"What do you mean you might be pregnant?" Sango and Miroku practically yelled at Kagome as they finished setting up the nursery.

"Well its kinda self explanatory," Kagome said harshly.

"How… I mean I know how," Sango said, pointing to her own very large belly, "obviously. But what?"

"I've missed my… cycle," Kagome said sheepishly, looking over a Miroku who had all of a sudden gotten very red, "about three months ago. And its been that way since."

"I'm going to kill him!" Miroku said angrily.

"You are not!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I have every right!" Miroku said.

"Miroku," Sango said, "you don't. If it were InuYasha's child you would be jumping for joy right now at the thought of being a god-father."

"YEAH!" Kagome chimed in.

"Yes," Miroku said, "but do either of you, ESPECIALLY YOU -_points at Kagome- _remember who his family is?"

"He is Kouga's GRANDSON," Kagome said exasperatedly. "They are not the same person."

Miroku sighed, "does he know?"

Kagome shook her head, "he's at the shop right now. I'm going to talk to him about it later tonight when he gets home. Man! If I'm pregnant I cant ride my bike anymore! I finally got a helmet I like! I hated that plain black one!"

Sango and Miroku started laughing. Not long after InuYasha gave her the bike, _she was given a helmet,_ she went and found herself a black helmet with lime green flames going across the sides, and she absolutely loved it. James was just glad she was willing to wear the helmet at all considering InuYasha never wore one but always forced Kagome into one.

"That's a good thing," Sango said. "Motorcycles are dangerous."

"No more," Kagome argued, "if not less dangerous than a regular four door sedan."

"She has a point," Miroku said. "More fatalities are occurring to people in normal cars than those on motorcycles these days."

Sango shook her head, "DON'T AGREE WITH HER! SHE'S GOING TO TRY AND BUY THE BABY A MOTORCYCLE IF YOU DO!"

"I never thought of that!" Kagome said, smiling at Sango's surprised face. "I wouldn't do that! Maybe a little four wheeler or something yeah. But not a motorcycle!"

Sango laughed, "anyway. What do you think? About it. I mean do you… feel pregnant?"

"How do you feel pregnant until your well… having the baby at a normal size in you?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know," Sango said.

Kagome looked at her watch, "well I'm going to go home. James should be off in a hour, and its at least a 45 minute drive from Queen Creek to here. I'll make dinner, and butter him up A LOT before bringing babies up."

Sango laughed, Miroku seethed, but they both said goodbye, watching as Kagome grabbed her helmet and mounted the bike she loved so much, "MAKE SURE YOU PUT THAT THING ON!"

Kagome nodded, flipping her hair into the helmet, she kick started her bike and tore out of her friends driveway.

--

-**with InuYasha and Ally**-

"Hey guess what!" Ally said with a grin.

"What?" InuYasha asked, pulling her into his lap for a kiss.

"I can finally afford to get out of the dorms," she said with a grin. Ally refused to move in with InuYasha because she wanted to know what it was like to have to pay bills. With job she already has as a medical billing and coding specialist, she could afford a apartment and utilities in one paycheck, but she wanted to make sure she could move into the perfect place and be able to have money left over for all the things she wanted, and still have money for the next few months rent. Being a jr in college, she had been working as a coder for about 2 years, and had saved up A LOT of money.

"Great," he said with a grin, "when do you want to go looking for apartments?"

"Soon," she said with a grin. "It has to be perfect too!"

InuYasha laughed, "I understand. I'll call around and see what I can do. Are you sure you want a apartment or a condo? With a condo you can paint."

"That changes my mind instantly!" she squealed, "condo! I wanna be able to color the walls to what I want!"

InuYasha laughed, "great. Well let's go start your search then. Everything is always online."

Ally laughed and nodded, following InuYasha upstairs to his office. When they passed a certain room, she saw what looked to be some hunting equipment. But she knew he didn't hunt. Especially with a bow.

"Yash," she called, "what do you have a bow in here for?"

"It's Kagome's," he said, coming up behind her, "we had a thing we had to do in class a while back and she used my yard. She didn't have one at the time and I told her she could leave the bow and arrows here because after she moved in with James she found out he didn't like her having weapons in the house."

Ally nodded, "Okay! Lets go check out the condo's then!" InuYasha smiled and went with her, watching as she turned the computer on before turning around to look up at him, "I know it should be close to the school. But since I work from home I don't really know what else."

"Close to me?" InuYasha suggested.

"I think I can agree to that," she said with a smile, kissing his finger which was right by his face, "but I don't know."

InuYasha smirked and leaned down to be level with her face, "but then you'll be stuck in traffic all by yourself."

Ally smiled, "your right. Closer to you. I can make you drive!"

InuYasha groaned and went to grab a chair for himself, he figured they'd be there a while.

--

-**At Kagome's**-

"Kagome?" James called, "are you cooking?"

"Yes," Kagome said with a grin as he entered the kitchen, "just for me and you! A actual meal too! No frozen… well the veggies were frozen… and the meat was before I took it out. But you now know what I mean. No tossing it in the oven already prepared."

"What are you making?" he asked, sniffing the air appreciatively, then noticing Kagome was all dressed up, "and when can I get you out of that dress?"

Kagome laughed, looking down at her body. She put on a black min-dress with black heels to match, and a little dark eyeshadow and lipstick.

"I'm making meatloaf, potatoes and some steamed veggies," she said with a grin, "and maybe you'll get to get me out of this as dessert. But only if you're a good boy. Now go and get a shower and go sit down at the table, I'm almost done."

James nodded and raced up the stairs, making Kagome laugh. She quickly went into the dining room and set out the bowl of mashed potatoes she had already prepared, as well as the veggies, put plates and forks down, and then two glasses. Filling James's with a beer he liked, and hers with iced tea (just in case she was pregnant), Kagome went to go check the meatloaf.

"So what's the occasion?" James asked, ten minutes later just as Kagome was setting the done, and already cut platter of steaming meatloaf on the table.

"Just thought I'd do something nice," she said, plopping down in his lap instead of the chair, kissing his cheek, "and later I have something to tell you. But lets eat first."

James nodded, taking a drink of his beer, watching as Kagome served him his food, "you never fix my plate. What's going on?"

"Nothing," she said, "do you want green beans or corn?"

"Both," he said, "but something is going on."

"Your right," she said, giving him the plate before serving her own, "there is. And I'll tell you later." James nodded, watching as Kagome neatly cut her meatloaf and took a sip of her tea, "aren't you going to eat?"

Looking away quickly, James stared at his plate, "this looks really good. Did you actually make this or did you hold someone hostage and force them to do it instead?"

"While that sounds like a lot of fun," Kagome said, "I made this meal all by myself. I didn't even mess up!"

James nodded, spearing some meatloaf onto his fork, observing it before taking a bite. It was good he thought, Kagome never cooked. She always burnt something.

After their meal was done, and Kagome had cleaned up, also something she never did because she always found some excuse to leave the kitchen and make James do it, Kagome decided now was the best time to tell him.

"Hey lets go sit down in the living room," she said, grabbing his hand.

James nodded, still unsure of what's going on. Pushing James onto the couch, Kagome sat in his lap, toying with his hair.

"What's up?" he asked as she kissed his neck, "your awfully strange today."

"What?" Kagome asked innocently, stealing a kiss from his lips, "I cant love my boyfriend?"

"Not when you're acting like a housewife," he said, getting caught up in another kiss.

Kagome sighed, "fine."

James smiled, "seriously. What do you want to talk about?"

"What do you think of children?" Kagome asked, playing with his hand.

"I think that after a couple of years," he said, "when we're not in school a baby would be great."

Kagome sighed, "So you wouldn't want one right now?"

"I didn't say that," he said, taking her chin in his hand so she could look at him, "I want you all to myself for now. I don't really feel like sharing."

Kagome smiled, "what if I told you you'd have to share sooner than you were ready?"

"I don't know," he said. "Kagome are you ready for a family now?"

"No!" she exclaimed, quickly calming down, "I just… I might be pregnant."

"WHAT!" James exclaimed, "how… I mean I know _how_ but… I thought you were taking birth control."

"I am!" Kagome said, getting up quickly, "but. It takes a while to kick in, and I missed my first cycle 3 months ago. And I've only been taking the pills a little over 2."

James nodded, looking down at Kagome's abdomen and then at her face, "what are you going to do if you are?"

"I'm going to keep it if I'm pregnant," she said.

"I… you… we… I cant take this," James said, getting up and walking out of the house, Kagome at his heels.

"What the hell?" she called, moving as fast as she possibly could, "where the hell are you going?"

"I can't deal with this right now," he said, opening his truck door, "I'm going to stay in a motel for a couple of nights. I'll see you later."

"JAMES!" she called, "IF YOU LEAVE I'LL BE GONE WHEN YOU GET BACK!" He didn't pay attention, he just kept driving.

"Looks like I'm outta here," Kagome said, walking back up to her and James's room, pulling out a suitcase and a duffle bag.

After she unloaded all her clothes into the two bags, she went and decided to call Miroku. She would need his help.

"Hey Miroku," Kagome said, "sorry for waking you. Can you and Sango come over? I need some help."

"_Sure," _he said, _"whats up?"_

"I'm going back to my apartment," she said.

**A.N. okay so it's not as long as I had hoped. But I hope you understand that I'm rushing this. NO Kagome and James aren't over. This is just my being stupid. I'll update later and we'll see what happens!**


	43. Nearing the End

**A.N. NEW CHAPTER. READ… ENJOY… REVIEW… TELL YOUR FRIENDS!**

**Last Time**

"I'm going back to my apartment," she said.

**Now**

It had been two months since Kagome had left James's house. She had found out she wasn't pregnant, but her doctor suggested that she may be stressed and needed to cut down on working so many hours and going to school full time. At least until the semester was up. She also hadn't told James she wasn't pregnant. As far as Kagome was concerned he could move back to Japan and never contact her again.

"Kagome," Sango sighed, waddling into her friends living room from the bathroom, she was still very pregnant and didn't show any signs of going into labor any time soon, "you need to call him."

"Why should I?" Kagome asked, plopping down on the couch next to her friend and stretching out on it so she could poke at Sango's belly, "he doesn't contact me. He hasn't tried to apologize. For all he knows I'm already five months pregnant and it could be his."

"Exactly," Sango said, swatting Kagome's hand away as Kagome continued to poke at her, "but he doesn't know. InuYasha said he's had to kick him out of the club several times because he's spent hours there. Looking for you, not leaving until closing when InuYasha makes him do so."

"He deserves it," Kagome said angrily.

"He deserved it," Sango said, "it's been months. Let him know your at least not pregnant. Even if you don't want to be with him anymore."

Kagome sighed, "I can't do it today. I have to work tonight… actually I have to work in a hour. Don't move, I'll be right back to help you get up. I just have to change. Dress code and all."

Sango laughed and nodded, rubbing her belly lightly as she felt the baby move, "KAGOME SHE'S FINALLY MOVING!"

"Don't tell me that," Kagome whined, sticking her head out her bedroom door, "I cant feel it!"

"Obviously," Sango said, suddenly feeling the baby move awkwardly south, "hey I'm going to call Miroku."

"Okay," came Kagome's muffled answer.

After brushing her teeth and changing into something suitable for her job, Kagome went into the living room to see Sango sprawled out on the couch, still rubbing her belly, a pained expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked her friend, kneeling on the floor.

"I…_wheeze_… think I'm…_wheeze_… going into labor," Sango said, just as surprised as Kagome felt.

"When are you due?" Kagome asked, helping her friend sit up.

"Two weeks ago yesterday," Sango said. As she said so, and Kagome had her standing and halfway down the hall to go downstairs to meet Miroku, Sango's water broke.

"OH CRAP!" Kagome exclaimed, "SANGO GIVE ME YOUR CELL!" Sango scrambled to give her friend the phone, almost dropping it in the mess, doubling over as Kagome dialed 911.

When Kagome got the operator, she was in hysterics, "YES! IT'S MY SISTER! SHE'S PREGNANT AND HER WATER JUST BROKE!"

_"Ma'am," _the operator said calmly, _"you need to calm down. How far along is your friend into her pregnancy?"_

"Nine months," Kagome said, helping Sango attempt to waddle down the stairs, "she was due two weeks ago."

"_I see," _the woman said, _"where are you?" _

Kagome gave the woman the apartment address and was told to hold Sango wherever she currently was, that a ambulance was already on its way.

--

-**15 Hours Later**-  
"SANGO SHE'S BEAUTIFUL!" Kagome cooed as the nurse gave her friend her new baby, "What's her name?"

"Kagome," Sango said.

"What? You thirsty?" Kagome asked.

"No doofus," Miroku said with a grin, "that's her name."

"Why?" Kagome asked, accepting the small bundle that was the baby as Sango passed her over to her.

"Because it was Kagome who was there when mommy went into labor," Sango said, "and Kagome who refused to leave my side for one moment. Even through the gross parts. And Kagome is the strongest woman she'll ever meet."

"Thank you," Kagome said softly, gently stroking the baby's chubby cheek, "so doc what are the stats?"

"17 in. long," the doctor said reading the pages, "6lbs, 8oz."

"Perfect," Kagome said with a smile, "You know Sango. You would think that your water breaking instantly would have you pushing her out earlier. Like yesterday earlier."

Sango laughed, "I guess it wasn't 100 percent ready. Who knows. But she's here now."

"Yup," Kagome said, "Kagome wanna meet your daddy?"

The baby didn't open her eyes, but the doctor had said they were like Miroku's, but the rest of her face was all Sango.

"Don't give her to me!" Miroku paniced as Kagome got ready to hand him the baby, "I'll break her!"

"You will not," Kagome said with a smile, "sit down and then you hold her chicken."

Miroku nodded, sitting on the chair next to Sango, taking the baby from Kagome.

"She's so tiny," he remarked, "just as beautiful as her mother."

"She truly is," Kagome said with a smile, "Miroku you want a soda? I want a soda. I haven't left this room in a very long time."

Miroku nodded, not paying attention as he stared at his daughter. Kagome just smiled as she left the room. When she walked into the living room there were three people waiting, two she expected. The third, she didn't.

"So?" InuYasha asked, anxiously holding Ally's hand.

"She's absolutely perfect," Kagome said, pulling away as InuYasha and Ally hugged her at the same time, "she's already asleep though."

They both laughed, "she's like her father then."

"She's Sango made over," Kagome said with a grin.

"The name?"

"Kagome," she said with a grin.

"Wow," Ally said, "congrats! You got a kid named after you! Genius here dubbed me worthy enough to name me after a drink he decided to attempt."

Kagome laughed as InuYasha fumed at his girlfriend, "why don't you two go in there. InuYasha you're the other godparent after all."

They nodded and went through the doors Kagome had just exited, making their way to Sango's room.

"Hey," James said when Kagome looked at him.

"How'd you know?"

"I was there when InuYasha got the call from Miroku," he replied, "he told me you were here. But I already knew it. I followed them and waited."

"How long have you been here?"

"14 hours, 20 minutes."

"You spent pretty much the entire time here?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"I wanted to see you whenever you came out," he said, rubbing the back of his head and looking down, "I didn't think you would never leave the room. So I waited."

"Why?"

"I had to know," he said, taking a step closer to her.

"Know what?" she asked, her breath catching as his arm moved to tug her closer to him, his hands resting on her waist.

"If you'd give me a second chance?"

Kagome didn't have a chance to answer as James leaned down and captured her lips in a deep kiss. His mouth demanding more from her with every second. His tongue and lips taking what little breath she had left until she finally got the resolve to pull away, even if it was just to breath, before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him for all she was worth.

"I take it you two made up then?" came Miroku's voice.

"I thought you were staying in the room?" Kagome asked, wrenching herself away from James.

"When you didn't come back I had to make sure you didn't get lost…" he started, "or fall over something important."

Kagome stuck her tongue out, "I wouldn't."

"Yes you would," Miroku and James said at the same time.

"Shut up," she said, moving away from James, "I'm getting the soda's now. Want food or anything either?"

"No," Miroku said, smiling as Kagome left, "I'm going to talk to Wolfe here for a minute." Kagome nodded and walked down the hall, when she disappeared Miroku go serious. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I had to see Kagome," James defended himself, "she hasn't returned one call from me in two months."

"She said you've never called," Miroku said, looking down the hall to make sure Kagome didn't come back soon.

"I did," James said, not caring, "many times. But she never answered. Eventually she even changed her number."

Miroku nodded, "She did do that. Why the hell are you finally trying to see her?"

James stared, "why does it matter to you?"

"Because," Miroku said dangerously, "she is the closest thing Sango and our children have. And you hurt her doing what you did two months ago. Just be glad its me here and not InuYasha." James rolled his eyes, but it was enough time for Miroku to back him into a corner.

"Look," Miroku said his voice low, "I don't know who you think you are. But if Kagome agrees to see you again, that's her business. But if you hurt her again like you did, I'll make it my business. Do you understand?"

James nodded, not sure what to say.

"Great," Miroku said, his voice light and his usual smirk on his face as he moved to go back to Sango's room, "remember what I said."

James nodded, but was quickly startled when he felt a bit of weight land in his lap and lips on his neck. Looking down he saw it was Kagome.

"Hey," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist, "I always imagined when I finally apologized to you that you'd… be this Satan woman and I'd have to run like hell to get away before you killed me. Or worse."

"Your just lucky today," she said with a grin, her lips working across his neck, gently nibbling on his tender spots, "very lucky."

James smiled, and moved so he could kiss her lips, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Kagome said, looking down, "I wasn't pregnant. Just had all the symptoms. Hardcore stress I guess. That's what the doctor was telling me. I'm okay now. I'm working less, exercising more, obviously, and eating better and drinking more water."

James smiled, hugging her close, "I'm happy for you. And truly, I am sorry for what I did and said."

"It's okay," Kagome said with a grin, "you were scared. If I were a guy I'd be scared too! I would most likely act the same way you did as well. No worries."

"It's not that simple," he said, looking away, "when I went back to the house and realized you were gone it was bad. I was only gone a day. And in that day I had bought you a ring, and other things. I realized that it was what I wanted, and to this day I still want it."

"What?" Kagome asked, not sure she was liking what she was hearing.

"I'm saying," James said, kissing her lightly, "I want to try us again. I want you to marry me, and I want to have my children with you."

"I…" Kagome started, not sure of what to say, "well… don't you think this is a bit sudden?"

"Not really," he replied grabbing her hand as she jumped off his lap, "I'll do anything. If that mean's I'll put a huge banner across campus stating it, or as strange as asking InuYasha and Miroku if I can marry you I'll do it. But I will not rest until I know you are _my Kagome._"

She smiled, the same face. and the same voice had told her more or less the same words over 500 years ago. But this time it was different. She wanted it as well.

"Do it," she said with a grin.

"Do what?" he asked, confused.

"You have to talk to InuYasha and Miroku," She said, "they've always been my protectors. Hell InuYasha was there even when he wasn't after I came back. Miroku's been there, even through his pervvy moments for years now. I think nothing would be more right then to talk to them."

James sighed, but nodded, stood up and headed back towards Sango's room. Leaving Kagome to stand in the waiting room slightly stunned.

--

-**One Month Later**-

"Kagome," Sango sighed, taking her daughter from her friend who was currently using her as a dancing partner, "you're going to make her sick."

"Sorry," Kagome said, kissing her goddaughter, "I just think it's fun! I mean we just baptized your daughter. I'm still technically not a Christian! Even if you four are! Neither is InuYasha actually."

Sango sighed, "Your godmother is strange. Please do not act like her when you grow up Gome."

The baby gave her mother a face, it was a attempt at a smile, but it worked for Sango.

"So what are we doing today?" Kagome asked, pulling some random clothes out of her closet and running into the bathroom.

She still lived in her apartment, but her and James were a couple again. And while they were technically engaged, they both thought it was best if she stayed at her own place until closer to the wedding.

"Dinner," Sango said, "at InuYasha's. Take out and music."

Kagome nodded, coming out of the bathroom in a simple dark blue dress, "how do I look?"

"Stunning," Sango said with a smile, "how are things with James?"

"Better now than when we were living together," Kagome said softly. "He's more attentive. And the sex is ten times better."

"DON'T SAY THAT IN FRONT OF GOME!" Sango squealed, holding her hands over her daughters ears, "she can understand you!"

"No she can't," Kagome insisted, grabbing her goddaughter away from her mother, "can you? No you cant! Oh man you have the chubbiest little cheeks!"

Sango stared, dumbfounded at her friend as she gently pinched the baby's face. Until she all of a sudden handed her back, a look of disgust written plainly on her face.

"What?" Sango asked.

"That kid will be great for warfare!" Kagome said, opening a window, "she sinks like something died!"

Sango smiled, "its not that…okay it is. We'll be back."

Kagome nodded, smirking as her friend went into the spare room to change the baby's diaper, when her phone rang.

"Hello!"

"_Guess what I found out today?"_

"They cancelled finals Monday and are using our last assignments as our finals," Kagome said with a smirk.

"_How'd you know?"_ James asked, surprised.

"I got a call earlier," Kagome said with a grin."

"_Sure," _he said sarcastically,_ "so what are the plans for later?"_

"Party at InuYasha's," she started with a smile, "then we can come back here. Or go to your place, and have a after party for two?"

"_I like that idea,"_ he said, mischief in his voice,_ "but what will they say?"_

"They cant say much," she responded, "I'm a grown up. I can do as I please."

James laughed into the phone, _"That you are. And you've proved it many times."_

Kagome blushed, she could just imagine the smile on his face, "I'll see you at InuYasha's. Sango and I are getting ready to leave."

As Kagome hung up the phone, Sango came out with her baby in hand, a look on her face, "I knew you'd be happier if you gave him another chance."

Kagome smiled, "Yeah well lets hope he doesn't ruin this again."

Sango nodded, putting the baby in her car seat and following her friend downstairs to go to the party.

**Later That Night**

"So Kagome," Ally said walking over to her friend, "you and James okay again?"

Kagome nodded, "yeah. I think so. I really hope so at least. How about you and InuYasha? Any plans to actually have a wedding?"

"Not yet," the other girl said with a smile, looking over at her fiancé, "I think we're just going to wait a while longer. The proposal came fast, and I just got 100 percent settled into the apartment. I don't want to move out of there for a while. Or at least until the lease is up."

Kagome laughed, "yeah. I kinda know how you feel even though I was living with James for a while. I'm not moving back in with him until we know exactly what we want and when we want it."

Her friend nodded, walking over to InuYasha who was doing something, leaving Kagome to find new entertainment. That's when she saw James, playing with baby Kagome.

"So," Kagome said with a grin, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind, "what do you say we go and try to make one ourselves? Or we can go find some more food, and see how long it takes to make me sick."

James laughed, handing Kagome the baby, "take her back to her father. He's giving me looks. I'll meet you right here in a few minutes."

Kagome nodded, and went off to find Miroku, while talking to her goddaughter.

"You two look cozy," InuYasha said, walking over to her.

"Well like godmother like goddaughter," Kagome said with a grin, holding the baby up to her face so he could look at them both, "we even get the same creepy smile."

InuYasha smirked, taking the baby, "Sure you do. Miroku's looking for you."

"Don't do anything stupid and try to intimidate James," she warned, walking away to find her other friend.

"Yeah yeah," InuYasha grumbled, going inside to put the half asleep baby inside the bassinet they set up in the spare bedroom.

When he got back downstairs, James and Kagome weren't around, "hey where'd the other two go?"

"Back to Kagome's," Sango said.

"Okay," InuYasha replied, "I put Kags in the bassinet upstairs."

"Okay," Sango replied, "thanks. I think Kagome said she was getting sleepy already."

InuYasha nodded, "she was out halfway up the stairs."

Sango smiled, "good. She'll sleep the rest of the night then."

"Why don't you and Miroku stay here tonight," InuYasha said, "there's a bed in the room Kags is in, and you live on the other side of Phoenix. Not a good idea to be driving, especially since you both have been drinking."

Sango nodded, "thanks. I think we'll take you up on that."

InuYasha nodded, "no prob. Just no loud noises if you decide to make another baby."

Sango grinned, "no new babies anytime soon. No worries."

--

-**At Kagome's**-

"So what are we doing?" James asked, pulling her down onto the couch with him and waiting until she curled her body around his to get comfy himself.

"How about we watch whatever movie I have in the dvd player," Kagome suggested, leaning up and kissing him, "and go from there."

"Or we can go from here," he said with a smile, kissing her again.

"We can do that," she said between kisses, allowing him to lay her down on the couch, "it might work."

"I think it will," he said lowly, "kissing her neck. And I think you may have to call off work tomorrow too."

**A.N. Okay. End of chapter. One more and I'm done. Truly. It'll be another time jump. But that's okay because I'm trying to finish this up. Either way. I hope yall have enjoyed this. And I look forward to reviews.**


	44. The Happy Ending

**A.N. OKAY! My last and final chapter of Phoenix. I have to say it was a interesting run. I've had lots of haters, but mostly people lovin it. I love yall for stickin by me because truthfully this story really wasn't one I loved, unlike You've Got Mail. :( Anyway. I hope ya like the ending. It wont be long, but it will tie all together and there will be nothing in the end. If I get even one person emailing me saying there needs to be a sequel I'll just shut down all together because it bugged me at the end of A New Start when I decided against the sequel. Anywho. Enjoy.**

**P.S. I have a restaurant in her I don't own it, it just happens to be my fave that I discovered in college. Also, this is a teen rated story, so I wont put any gruesome details on anything considering I've been there to see some of these details and almost went through it myself I don't want to subject yall to that.**

**Chapter ?: The End**

**-*One Year Later*-**

"Kagome don't worry," Sango chided her as they sat in the clinic, "James will be happy no matter what happens."

"I know," she said with a sad smile, looking to the floor as if it had all the answers, "but I'm terrified. What if..."

"Kagome," came the voice of the nurse, the person who would deliver the news. Kagome was terrified.

It was sterile in there. All white on white and very impersonal. It depressed her. _It reminds me of what will happen in the afterlife almost, if things don't work out the way they are supposed to._

"Okay Mrs. Wolfe," the tech said with a smile, "this will be a little cold. But once it glides over the skin it will be fine." Kagome nodded, not wanting to look at the machine but did anyway. She shivered lightly as the goo was spread, but still stared at the screen. "Ok. There's the head, and you can see feet now, and a hand... or four?" Kagome's attention was automatically pushed to her stomach as the doctor pushed the reader to the other side of her distended belly, where when it reached its destination showed a perfect little body much like the first. Only this one had a extra... part the other didn't. "Well Kagome. We have made a bit of a mistake when we said you were having one little girl. You're having twins! From the looks of it a girl and a boy!"

Kagome nodded, "I... I... it explains... oh my god!"

"Kagome!" Sango said with a smile, "your having twins!"

She nodded, still staring at her belly, "oh man. I don't have that kind of room in the apartment!"

Sango laughed at her friend, watching as her eyes grew large and she started to sweat a bit, "it's fine. besides, you're moving everything back in with James soon anyway."

Kagome smiled, "your right! He can fix it. It's his fault!"

Sango laughed and helped her friend sit up and wipe the goo from her belly before she got dressed.

As they left the clinic Kagome decided she was hungry and wanted pizza. But when they got to the pizza shop she decided she wanted something else and they left again. Finally settling on a Mexican restaurant, Chipotle, and getting a meal of three barbacoa tacos and some juice for Kagome, they decided whether they should start buying baby stuff or not.

"You're going to get heartburn," Sango said with a smile as Kagome demolished her second taco.

"I know," Kagome replied with a toothy grin, "but they're SOOOOO good."

"So, baby stuff or no baby stuff," Sango asked quietly.

"I think we should go see James after lunch," she replied, "it'd work out better."

Sango nodded and got up to help Kagome when she was done with her tacos, and they went to the car.

-***Later That Afternoon***-

"So you went to the doctor today?" James said as he walked into Kagome's apartment, first acknowledging the belly before his wife, "what's the damage? Hey Sango!"

"Hey!" she called from Kagome's room, coming out with Miroku and their daughter who was now almost a year old, "can you explain why two people who are married and love each other would live in different houses?"

"Shut up Sango. James, we need to sit down," Kagome said quietly, grabbing his hand, "because it will shake you."

"What's wrong?" he asked, touching her face lightly.

"I'm as you can tell pregnant," she replied quietly, "and it's obviously your fault. But the big news is, we're having twins."

"What?" he asked, looking at her belly, "but... it doesn't make sense... _boom_"

"Wow he's loud when he falls," Miroku commented as he pulled James off the floor and onto the couch.

"I knew he would have that reaction," Kagome mumbled getting up and heading into the kitchen, "but what can we do?"

*-**Two and a Half Months Later**-*

"Kagome stop trying to break my hand!" James exclaimed as his wife clenched her hand around his in a vain attempt to relieve the pain.

"YOU WANNA GO THROUGH THIS?" she growled.

"No," he said meekly.

"Then shut up! And if you don't want me trying to break your hand then let me hold the guard rails like I wanted."

James nodded and sat back, Kagome had decided she didn't want any pain medicine because she wanted to be able to feel her legs later and she wanted to be fully alert when it was time to see her children for the first time.

"Ooooh damn it!" she squealed as she leaned forward, another contraction wracking her body.

"Just breath honey," the attending said as she checked how far along Kagome was before she could really start hard labor, "you're not far now. Just a couple of centimeters and we can get ya all set up! You're doing great, and coming along fast!"

Kagome smiled as she relaxed a little, the contraction over she could finally rest for a few minutes. The pain wasn't what bothered her, she could deal with that. It'd be over in a few hours anyway. It was the strange feeling she got as she got the pain. The doctors said that it happened a lot, and that there was no reasons for them to worry, so she tried to put it out of her head.

-***A hour later***-

"And here is your daughter!" The doctor said triumphantly as the baby came, instantly wrapping her up and clamping the cord so James could cut it.

"She's just like you," James said with a smile as the doctor handed Kagome the baby for one minute before the nurse took her for her stats.

"You mean squished and red with blood?" Kagome asked with a grin.

"Beautiful," her husband replied with a grin as he kissed Kagome's forehead.

"Okay Mrs. Wolfe," the doctor announced, "just one more push and the little guy will be here."

Kagome nodded and braced herself, remembering the pain she just went through, grit her teeth and did what she had to, "GOD DAMN HE'S GOT A BIG HEAD!" she exclaimed as the baby came free. The doctor didn't say anything as the baby came free, quickly clamping the cord and having James cut it, he handed the boy to the nurse, who immediately left the room.

"What's wrong," Kagome asked, staring at the doctor as he instantly started cleaning the mess, "why wasn't he crying. What's going on?"

"I hate to say it," the doctor said quietly, "your son is extremely small. while multiples tend to be early and these two were a good deal earlier than anticipated birth was simple for you. But your daughter seemed to have taken the more nutrients than your son. Now we have a good staff here, and things will be fine. But we had to get him into a incubator quickly because he needed oxygen and nutrients. Once we get you and him all fixed up we'll take you to see him, but for now just rest. All will be well." Kagome nodded, grasping James's hand as he placed it on the bed next to her, she tried not to cry.

"It'll be okay Kags," he said softly, kissing her temple then her lips, "it will all be okay."

"I want it all right now," she said softly, refusing to let the tears drop, "I want them both to be perfectly healthy right now."

"He'll be better soon love," James said softly, when there was a knock on the door, Sango and Miroku came in both looking a little pale.

"What's the news?" Sango asked, pulling a ice pack off the back of her head.

"Right after you passed out and James took you to Miroku, I had the twins," Kagome explained sadly.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked. She freaked out seeing her best friend go into labor, although she herself had done it, she didn't see it up close, and when she had. It grossed her out enough that she passed out.

"He's too small," Kagome said, "she was the stronger of the two having better nutrients. He just didn't grow right I guess."

"Good news," the nurse said with a smile, "your daughter is in perfect health, here you go Mrs. Wolfe, and your son just needs to gain a pound and you all can go home. Just a couple of days."

Kagome smiled and looked down at her daughter, "oh you are just gorgeous!"

"When can we go see him?" James asked the nurse, tearing his eyes away from his wife and daughter long enough to look at the nurse.

"In a little bit," the nurse said with a smile, "they just want to do a quick couple of vitals and then make sure he's still getting enough oxygen."

James nodded and looked back down at Kagome who seemed happy enough to have her daughter in her arms, but he knew she wouldn't be completely happy until she held their son.

"What's her name," Miroku asked, "and his."

"Well we're not sure what to name him," Kagome said with a small smile, "because there are so many great guys in his life. And we cant name him after his grandfather..."

"That kid would be doomed!" Miroku exclaimed, "because then he'd stalk my little Kagome like the first!"

"HEY!" James said, "I'M RELATED TO THAT GUY!"

"You didn't know him," Kagome and Sango said at the same time.

"But anyway," Kagome said with a smile, "we're naming this little beauty Sango. Just like her godmother." Sango and Miroku laughed, before each being passed the baby so they could get a better look at her.

"She really does look just like you!" Sango said with a grin as the baby turned her head in Kagome's direction, immediately letting out a cry, "sounds like you too."

Kagome laughed softly and took her daughter, "it would be perfect if they would bring me my son. I didn't even get a chance to see him."

"What did the doctors say?" Miroku asked, not sure why they took the little boy away.

"Sango took a lot of the nutrients while in the womb," James said looking down at Kagome who was already playing with the baby girl who was asleep, "she was a little stronger and he was just a little less strong."

Sango and Miroku nodded, watching their friend and hoping everything would be alright. She never spent time with her family, even with them there things were difficult for her. They hoped things would be okay now that she had her children and a husband who loved her.

-**Two Months Later**-

"...And we ask that you take this child into your arms. That you take care of him and guide him. Let your wings be his, for he now has you and only you when he is in time's of need."

Kagome sniffed, her little boy was finally out of the hospital. She baptized him Christian as was his sister, Sango and Miroku agreed to be her godparent's so InuYasha and Ally were his godparent's.

"Kagome get a grip," James said putting a arm around his wife, "it's a baptismal."

"I know," she sniffed, "but I was terrified we'd never see this day."

"I didn't either," he admitted, "but we're here. Jr is safe, healthy, and bigger than his sister. We truly have everything at this point."

"Yes we do," she said as they poured some water over the baby's head, 'anointing' him as a child of god.

"That was so nice," Sango was gushing as she sat with 'Gome and Sango, Kagome's little girl, after the baptismal.

"I always thought it would be different," Kagome said, almost disappointed.

"I liked it," Sango said.

"Yes," Miroku said, "and so far none of us will have to go through this again for a while right?"

"Nope," everyone said at once. Kagome was looking at Ally, who agreed with everyone but didn't look convinced. She said nothing and was happy that things were the way they were supposed to be.

-**That Night**-

"We can officially be parents to two babies," Kagome said to James with a smile as they put the babies to bed in their respective cribs.

"Yes," he said with a grin, hugging her to him from behind, "both our children are home with us. And you're home with me. It's not good for a little girl to be away from her mother for too long."

"I know," she said sadly, "and I'm surprised they let me keep her up with me as long as they did being visitor's are normally to be 14 years and younger."

"The twin thing," James said as they walked to their room, "she and Roki have a connection. Even small they have one. The doctors knew deep down she was helping him get better."

Kagome nodded, "she was. In so many way's she helped him get better, without knowing it."

"It's not your fault Kagome," he said holding her close to his body. "There was no way for you to know Sango was the stronger."

"I should've felt it," she sobbed. "And I didn't. It is my fault. And it'll always be my fault because he's more susceptible to illness now."

"He'll be fine," James said. "Roki is a fighter. His odds were so low. And look at him. Perfect health, no breathing problems, no hearing or vision impairments."

"Yes," she said, "but that doesn't mean something can't come up later."

"It wont," James replied. "Let's go to sleep."

Kagome nodded, wrapping a arm around her husbands waist instantly falling into the realm of dreams.

Her life was just as it was meant to be. Kouga was right, they were meant to be together. Just not in his lifetime, in her's as he had hoped. Kagome had all that was meant for her. A husband who loved her above all. Two children, Sango and Roki, amazing friends and everything built around to complete her world.

**A.N. What better way to end a story? I love it. It's lame, but it works for me. Yes Roki is the baby's name. It's not short for Miroku. I've named him Roki because I got bored. The ending is rushed but I have way to many projects on my hands. Sorry but this is the end to this story. Check soon on the other's for possible updates.**


End file.
